


in your eyes

by baecobz



Series: sleep lines [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dancing, Drunk Texting, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, group chats, lapslock, one day ill stop using so many tags.. but tht day definitely isnt today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: daniel's straight, and seongwoo's completely fine with it.his heart seems to think otherwise.(prequel togood luck avocado boy)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leekuanlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/gifts).



> SO i decided 2 actually write the ongniel prequel 2 glab (i cant believe thats the acronym,, lol) bc i had A Lot tht i planned for their story tht they didnt tell guanlin abt n i thought this would b fun!!  
> the chapters alternate between daniel/seongwoo's pov to spiCE THINGS UP idk  
> if u havnt read glab yet u should bc ?? reasons idk but id appreciate it a lot !!  
> anywAys i hope u enjoy this fsdkjl

_[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_seriously no fun_ ** _]_

 

 **seriously no fun** _[2.14 AM]_

he y ashshole

 

 **seriously no fun** _[2.14 AM]_

j USt want ed u2 onknw tha t im fuckgin fantant isc

 

 **seriously no fun** _[2.14 AM]_

sO GOod with OTU a che ater liek u

 

 **seriously no fun** _[2.17 AM]_

s o go fkuc u rsefl

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ ** _not a furry_** _,_ ** _yoon_** **_jisung_** _, and_ ** _wartortle_** _]_

 

 **not a furry** _[9.48 AM]_

hey since u guys know literally everyone on campus

 

 **not a furry** _[9.48 AM]_

who is this ive never msgd them before

 

 **not a furry** _[9.48 AM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **yoon jisung** _[9.50 AM]_

First off LOL

 

 **yoon jisung** _[9.50 AM]_

Also it’s someone who was in my bio class but Idr their name

 

 **not a furry** _[9.51 AM]_

jonghyun?

 

 **wartortle** _[9.52 AM]_

his name’s seongwoo! he’s a year above you.

 

 **not a furry** _[9.52 AM]_

thanks

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_seriously no fun_ ** _]_

 

 **not a furry** _[9.53 AM]_

hey so im hoping u didnt actually mean to send that to me bc im pretty sure we’ve never even talked before

 

 **not a furry** _[9.53 AM]_

this is seongwoo, right? my name’s daniel

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.22 AM]_

whoops

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.22 AM]_

also yeah thats me

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.22 AM]_

sorry abt the texts daniel, i got shitfaced last night and meant to send tht to my ex instead lol

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.24 AM]_

hey are u by chance the daniel with pink hair in the bboy club?

 

 **not a furry** _[10.25 AM]_

uh?

 

 **not a furry** _[10.25 AM]_

yeah thats me

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.26 AM]_

i didnt mean to sound creepy haha sorry

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.26 AM]_

ure friends w jisung, right? hes friends with one of my close friends

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.26 AM]_

i saw you during one of the dance showcases awhile ago

 

 **not a furry** _[10.27 AM]_

wait a second

 

 **not a furry** _[10.27 AM]_

u performed too right

 

 **not a furry** _[10.27 AM]_

werent u the guy at the very end whose performance gave everyone a boner n stuff

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.27 AM]_

ur words not mine

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.27 AM]_

but yes ;) thatd be me

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.27 AM]_

what a nice confidence boost to start my day

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.27 AM]_

:)))

 

 **not a furry** _[10.28 AM]_

oh myg doo

 

 **not a furry** _[10.28 AM]_

please forget i said that

 

 **not a furry** _[10.28 AM]_

i didnt get a boner watching u perform

 

 **not a furry** _[10.28 AM]_

i mean

 

 **not a furry** _[10.28 AM]_

im not saying u didnt dance well or ure unattractive or smthn

 

 **not a furry** _[10.28 AM]_

ure

 

 **not a furry** _[10.29 AM]_

very attractive tbh

 

 **not a furry** _[10.29 AM]_

i dont mean that in a gay way tho

 

 **not a furry** _[10.29 AM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.29 AM]_

lol its cute to watch u panic but

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.29 AM]_

do u have a problem w being gay

 

 **not a furry** _[10.29 AM]_

what no

 

 **not a furry** _[10.29 AM]_

wait why are u gay

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.29 AM]_

lol im not a huge fan of labels but

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.29 AM]_

i like guys tho if thats what ure wondering

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.29 AM]_

is that a problem

 

 **not a furry** _[10.30 AM]_

no im totally cool w that haha

 

 **not a furry** _[10.30 AM]_

as long as its cool tht im straight lmao

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.30 AM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.30 AM]_

ure straight?

 

 **not a furry** _[10.30 AM]_

uh yeah lol

 

 **not a furry** _[10.30 AM]_

im a ladies-only kind of a guy

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.30 AM]_

damn

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.31 AM]_

tbh i only had ur number bc i thought u were cute and i was gonna ask u out but i guess tht changes things lmao

 

 **not a furry** _[10.32 AM]_

wait what

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.32 AM]_

lol dw im not some creep whos only trying to get into ur pants

 

 **not a furry** _[10.32 AM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.32 AM]_

jesus christ

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.32 AM]_

are u going to act weird just bc i thought u were cute

 

 **not a furry** _[10.32 AM]_

idk thts just rlly weird??

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.32 AM]_

weird in a ure-self-conscious way or weird in a ure-highkey-homophobic way

 

 **not a furry** _[10.32 AM]_

im not self conscious!!!

 

 **not a furry** _[10.32 AM]_

aND IM NOT HOMOPHOBIC

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.32 AM]_

riiiiight

 

 **not a furry** _[10.33 AM]_

im rlly not!!!

 

 **not a furry** _[10.33 AM]_

honestly tho?

 

 **not a furry** _[10.33 AM]_

  1. made out w a dude once



 

 **not a furry** _[10.33 AM]_

no one else knows tho so dont go around telling anyone

 

 **not a furry** _[10.33 AM]_

(i cant believe i just told you that ohm ygod but yes im not homophobic i swear!!!)

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.33 AM]_

wow

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.33 AM]_

how gay of u

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.33 AM]_

and dw im not the type of person to gossip abt shit like that

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.33 AM]_

lol

 

 **not a furry** _[10.34 AM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.34 AM]_

was it recent

 

 **not a furry** _[10.34 AM]_

um???

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.34 AM]_

it was just a question u dont have to answer if u dont want to

 

 **not a furry** _[10.35 AM]_

it was

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.35 AM]_

wow how scandalous

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.35 AM]_

how drunk were u

 

 **not a furry** _[10.35 AM]_

wait who said i was drunk??????

 

 **not a furry** _[10.35 AM]_

out of the two of us u seem 2 get drunk more

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.35 AM]_

lol not even going to deny tht

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.35 AM]_

but for someone as #hetero as urself i figured ud have to be pretty drunk to touch another dude w a 10 ft pole

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.36 AM]_

so were u drunk?

 

 **not a furry** _[10.36 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[10.36 AM]_

no

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.36 AM]_

well shit dude thats pretty gay

 

 **not a furry** _[10.36 AM]_

i told u tht im straight!!!!!!

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.37 AM]_

believe me, i heard u the first time

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.37 AM]_

and im not trying to push u into the world of gayness or whatever u think im doing but whyd u make out w some dude if ure straight

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.37 AM]_

was it a bet

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.37 AM]_

i swear to god if it was a bet and the poor guy didnt know then thats fucking rude

 

 **not a furry** _[10.37 AM]_

what the hell no

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.37 AM]_

then why ??

 

 **not a furry** _[10.37 AM]_

i dont know

 

 **not a furry** _[10.38 AM]_

i just broke up w my girlfriend so i guess i was just desperate and lonely idk

 

 **not a furry** _[10.38 AM]_

the guy was vaguely attractive i guess

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.38 AM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.38 AM]_

okay straight-niel u do u, who am i to judge

 

 **not a furry** _[10.38 AM]_

:’/

 

 **not a furry** _[10.38 AM]_

anyways

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.38 AM]_

no ure not changing the topic that easily

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.39 AM]_

how recent was this?

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.39 AM]_

i heard uve been single for awhile

 

 **not a furry** _[10.39 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[10.39 AM]_

last week and yeah, we broke up a month ago

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.39 AM]_

were u close with ur ex?

 

 **not a furry** _[10.39 AM]_

not rlly tbh

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.39 AM]_

“despera TE and lonely”

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.39 AM]_

after a month old breakup that u didnt even care abt

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.40 AM]_

okay straight-niel

 

 **not a furry** _[10.40 AM]_

>:(

 

 **not a furry** _[10.40 AM]_

ANYWAYS

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.40 AM]_

im only letting u change the topic bc im merciful and wonderful

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.40 AM]_

but continue

 

 **not a furry** _[10.41 AM]_

okay uh

 

 **not a furry** _[10.41 AM]_

ure a film major or smthn right

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.41 AM]_

minor actually

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.41 AM]_

but yes

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.41 AM]_

im not even going to ask how you know that lol

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.41 AM]_

;)

 

 **not a furry** _[10.41 AM]_

ew stop that train of thought rn

 

 **not a furry** _[10.42 AM]_

but as a Film Expert

 

 **not a furry** _[10.42 AM]_

whats ur opinion on the new spiderman movie

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.42 AM]_

lol first of all i may be unbelievably smart but im not quite an expert yet

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.42 AM]_

sorry to disappoint ;)) (which is rare bc i always exceed expectations)

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.42 AM]_

also i havent seen it so i cant really say

 

 **not a furry** _[10.42 AM]_

wait are u serious

 

 **not a furry** _[10.42 AM]_

its ICONIC u have to see it

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.42 AM]_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **not a furry** _[10.42 AM]_

wait actually

 

 **not a furry** _[10.43 AM]_

(link attachment)

 

 **not a furry** _[10.43 AM]_

theyre showing it at this theater tmrw

 

 **not a furry** _[10.43 AM]_

u should see it !!!

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.43 AM]_

i dont rlly feel like watching a movie alone tho so i think ill pass

 

 **not a furry** _[10.43 AM]_

no please

 

 **not a furry** _[10.43 AM]_

there was this asshole in my class who said the movie was horrible and i need someone legit to back me up

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.43 AM]_

thats cute but i still dont want to watch it alone

 

 **not a furry** _[10.44 AM]_

ill watch it with u

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.44AM]_

aww

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.44 AM]_

are u asking me out

 

 **not a furry** _[10.44 AM]_

no??

 

 **not a furry** _[10.44 AM]_

i told u im straight

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.44 AM]_

i heard u the first 500 times dw

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.44 AM]_

but also

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.44 AM]_

straight-niel, are u asking me out

 

 **not a furry** _[10.44 AM]_

NO

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.45 AM]_

lmaoo chill im just messing w u

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.45 AM]_

its cute when u get all flustered abt shit like this haha

 

 **not a furry** _[10.45 AM]_

dude stop saying im cute

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.45 AM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.45 AM]_

okay is that actually an issue

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.45 AM]_

bc if it rlly bothers u then okay sure but like. u are cute

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.45 AM]_

if i were a girl u prob wouldnt have a problem w me saying shit like this

 

 **not a furry** _[10.46 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[10.46 AM]_

thats not the point

 

 **not a furry** _[10.46 AM]_

its just weird okay ??

 

 **not a furry** _[10.46 AM]_

please dont do it again

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.46 AM]_

alright i got u

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.46 AM]_

didnt mean to make u uncomfortable, sorry

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.46 AM]_

we still on for the movie?

 

 **not a furry** _[10.47 AM]_

,,

 

 **not a furry** _[10.47 AM]_

i guess so

 

 **not a furry** _[10.47 AM]_

its not a date tho

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.47 AM]_

yeah i hear u dw

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.47 AM]_

since it starts at 12 what time should i get there

 

 **not a furry** _[10.47 AM]_

i guess like 11.30 ish?

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.47 AM]_

alright cool

 

 **seriously no fun** _[10.48 AM]_

ill see u then?

 

 **not a furry** _[10.47 AM]_

sure

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **not a furry** _[5.58 PM]_

lmao i still cant get over ur username

 

 **not a furry** _[5.58 PM]_

also i found tht one textbook that u were looking for

 

 **not a furry** _[5.58 PM]_

(link attachment)

 

 **wink meme** _[5.59 PM]_

like youre one to talk, ur name is worse

 

 **wink meme** _[5.59 PM]_

at least i have a dumb name bc of a bet. it wasnt my choice

 

 **wink meme** _[5.59 PM]_

but anyways thanks for letting me know

 

 **not a furry** _[6.00 PM]_

:/

 

 **not a furry** _[6.00 PM]_

ure welcome

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_seriously no fun_ ** _]_

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.10 AM]_

also ive been wondering

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.10 AM]_

whats up w ur username lmao

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.10 AM]_

seems a little suspicious and.. furry like

 

 **not a furry** _[11.12 AM]_

IM NOT A FURRY

 

 **not a furry** _[11.13 AM]_

  1. friends r terrible ppl and used to call me one just bc i like my cats



 

 **not a furry** _[11.13 AM]_

which is stupid bc dog owners dont get any of this bs

 

 **not a furry** _[11.13 AM]_

im just trying 2 protect my dignity

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.13 AM]_

lmao what dignity

 

 **not a furry** _[11.13 AM]_

>:(

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.13 AM]_

<333

 

 **not a furry** _[11.15 AM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.15 AM]_

shit sorry i completely forgot

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.15 AM]_

take tht in a completely no-homo way??

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.15 AM]_

or just pretend i never sent that text

 

 **not a furry** _[11.17 AM]_

deal.

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.21 AM]_

ANYWAYS im @ the theater rn !

 

 **not a furry** _[11.23 AM]_

alright cool ill be there soon

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_yoon jisung_ ** _]_

 

 **not a furry** _[11.23 AM]_

hey hyung

 

 **not a furry** _[11.23 AM]_

should i do something insanely unlike myself and possibly screw over the rest of my life

 

 **not a furry** _[11.23 AM]_

or should i back out now and avoid it it completely

 

 **yoon jisung** _[11.25 AM]_

???

 

 **yoon jisung** _[11.25 AM]_

Thats v vague but if I were you Id just take the chance !!! You never know

 

 **yoon jisung** _[11.25 AM]_

Yolo

 

 **not a furry** _[11.25 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[11.25 AM]_

thanks

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_seriously no fun_ ** _]_

 

 **seriously no fun** _[4.12 PM]_

hey thanks again for watching the movie w me

 

 **seriously no fun** _[4.12 PM]_

and for grabbing lunch

 

 **seriously no fun** _[4.12 PM]_

i know it probably wasnt too comfortable for u to spend hours w me but

 

 **seriously no fun** _[4.12 PM]_

i had fun

 

 **not a furry** _[4.31 PM]_

yeah sure

 

 **not a furry** _[4.31 PM]_

youre actually not that bad to be around

 

 **not a furry** _[4.31 PM]_

lol

 

 **seriously no fun** _[4.33 PM]_

uh thanks i guess lmao

 

 **seriously no fun** _[4.33 PM]_

we should do it again some time if ure down

 

 **not a furry** _[4.33 PM]_

yeah totally

 

 **not a furry** _[4.33 PM]_

i heard the main dining hall is adding some sort of disgusting fake hot dogs next week

 

 **not a furry** _[4.34 PM]_

u down to check it out w me

 

 **not a furry** _[4.34 PM]_

?

 

 **seriously no fun** _[4.34 PM]_

haha sounds good

 

 **seriously no fun** _[4.34 PM]_

whoever can survive eating the most gets 20 bucks

 

 **not a furry** _[4.34 PM]_

cool

 

 **not a furry** _[4.34 PM]_

i cant wait to be 20$ richer

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_eunking_ ** _]_

 

 **eunking** _[7.24 PM]_

hey u said ud be running late to practice today, right

 

 **eunking** _[7.24 PM]_

what time do u think ull get here

 

 **not a furry** _[7.26 PM]_

um,,

 

 **not a furry** _[7.26 PM]_

im still running errands for prof song so im not super sure

 

 **not a furry** _[7.26 PM]_

i should be there in less than 10 min tho

 

 **not a furry** _[7.26 PM]_

is smthn going on?

 

 **eunking** _[7.29 PM]_

uh

 

 **eunking** _[7.29 PM]_

kind of?

 

 **eunking** _[7.29 PM]_

a few weeks ago i asked some guy to come over and help lead a choreography session just to help everyone get into the groove of things

 

 **eunking** _[7.29 PM]_

and hes dropping by today

 

 **eunking** _[7.29 PM]_

but he said hes running late too

 

 **eunking** _[7.29 PM]_

so all of the younger kids are getting a little antsy

 

 **not a furry** _[7.30 PM]_

okay

 

 **not a furry** _[7.30 PM]_

ill finish as quickly as i can and head right over

 

 **not a furry** _[7.30 PM]_

ill be there asap

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_seriously no fun_ ** _]_

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.32 PM]_

hey i totally forgot but i still have ur jacket so

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.32 PM]_

when should i give it back to you

 

 **not a furry** _[7.33 PM]_

um im actually running late for smthn rn so maybe we can meet up tmrw?

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.33 PM]_

yeah tht sounds good

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.33 PM]_

im actually late for smthn too lmao

 

 **not a furry** _[7.33 PM]_

lol

 

 **not a furry** _[7.33 PM]_

then shouldnt u be focusing on tht instead of texting me

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.33 PM]_

says the guy texting me back

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.33 PM]_

also no i like talking to you

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.33 PM]_

:)

 

 **not a furry** _[7.34 PM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.34 PM]_

sorry was that too much

 

 **not a furry** _[7.34 PM]_

no its fine im

 

 **not a furry** _[7.34 PM]_

just not used to it

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.34 PM]_

sorry?

 

 **not a furry** _[7.34 PM]_

its not ur fault

 

 **not a furry** _[7.34 PM]_

but um

 

 **not a furry** _[7.34 PM]_

im rlly late so ill talk to u later

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.34 PM]_

oh

 

 **seriously no fun** _[7.34 PM]_

ok

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_eunking_ ** _]_

 

 **not a furry** _[9.14 PM]_

why didnt u tell me tht the person coming was seongwoo????

 

 **eunking** _[9.15 PM]_

UM

 

 **eunking** _[9.15 PM]_

one. im not obligated 2 tell u anything bc IM HEAD OF PLANNING and u arent even there half the time

 

 **eunking** _[9.15 PM]_

TWO i didnt know u guys even knew each other ???

 

 **eunking** _[9.15 PM]_

AND THREE u didnt tell ME tht u guys have been flirting???

 

 **not a furry** _[9.15 PM]_

WE HAVENT

 

 **eunking** _[9.15 PM]_

…

 

 **eunking** _[9.16 PM]_

then explain the eye fucking

 

 **not a furry** _[9.16 PM]_

what the hell

 

 **not a furry** _[9.16 PM]_

im straight????

 

 **eunking** _[9.16 PM]_

what

 

 **eunking** _[9.16 PM]_

since when

 

 **not a furry** _[9.16 PM]_

literally my entire life wtf

 

 **eunking** _[9.16 PM]_

wait what??

 

 **eunking** _[9.17 PM]_

holy shit are u serious???

 

 **eunking** _[9.17 PM]_

does seongwoo know?????

 

 **not a furry** _[9.17 PM]_

yes to both!!!!!

 

 **not a furry** _[9.17 PM]_

anyways u met my last girlfriend so u should know??

 

 **eunking** _[9.17 PM]_

i just thought u swung both ways. every way. idk

 

 **not a furry** _[9.17 PM]_

  1. only like girls.



 

 **not a furry** _[9.17 PM]_

why is tht so surprising to everyone??

 

 **eunking** _[9.18 PM]_

bc sometimes u just. randomly go out and hardcore flirt w some dude?? like seongwoo????

 

 **not a furry** _[9.18 PM]_

>:(((((((

 

 **not a furry** _[9.18 PM]_

and i didnt flirt w him!!!! we’re just friends!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **eunking** _[9.18 PM]_

…

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _,_ **_eunking_ ** _, and_ **_jungx2_ ** _]_

 

 **eunking** _[9.19 PM]_

were daniel and seongwoo eyefucking throughout practice

 

 **eunking** _[9.19 PM]_

yes or no??

 

 **not a furry** _[9.19 PM]_

dude what the fresh fuck

 

 **jungx2** _[9.20 PM]_

um

 

 **jungx2** _[9.20 PM]_

yes?

 

 **not a furry** _[9.20 PM]_

i repeat

 

 **not a furry** _[9.20 PM]_

WHAT THE FRESH FUCK

 

 **jungx2** _[9.20 PM]_

…

 

 **eunking** _[9.20 PM]_

also did u kno tht daniel isnt straight??

 

 **jungx2** _[9.21 PM]_

oh wow really?

 

 **jungx2** _[9.21 PM]_

...

 

 **not a furry** _[9.21 PM]_

>:(

 

 **not a furry** _[9.21 PM]_

anyways

 

 **not a furry** _[9.21 PM]_

we weren’t eye fucking or w/e bs

 

 **jungx2** _[9.21 PM]_

…

 

 **eunking** _[9.21 PM]_

ure right

 

 **eunking** _[9.21 PM]_

seongwoo was just trying to help teach

 

 **eunking** _[9.22 PM]_

YOU were eye fucking him

 

 **not a furry** _[9.22 PM]_

im!!! straight!!!!!!

 

 **jungx2** _[9.22 PM]_

…...

 

 **eunking** _[9.22 PM]_

straight or not, explain why u looked like u were drooling when he did tht one move with his hips

 

 **jung x2** _[9.22 PM]_

srry but im w eunki

 

 **jungx2** _[9.22 PM]_

u were blushing like mad whenever he looked at u

 

 **not a furry** _[9.23 PM]_

i

 

 **not a furry** _[9.23 PM]_

i was embarrassed !!!!!!!!!!

 

 **not a furry** _[9.23 PM]_

his dance wasnt exactly kid appropriate

 

 **eunking** _[9.23 PM]_

yeah well U didnt exactly look /embarrassed/

 

 **not a furry** _[9.23 PM]_

>:(((((((((((

 

 **eunking** _[9.23 PM]_

lisTEn

 

 **eunking** _[9.23 PM]_

its totally cool if u like him u know tht right??

 

 **not a furry** _[9.23 PM]_

okay thats sweet

 

 **not a furry** _[9.24 PM]_

BUT

 

 **not a furry** _[9.24 PM]_

I

 

 **not a furry** _[9.24 PM]_

DONT

 

 **not a furry** _[9.24 PM]_

LIKE

 

 **not a furry** _[9.24 PM]_

GUYS

 

 **not a furry** _[9.24 PM]_

im //STRAIGHT//

 

 **eunking** _[9.24 PM]_

…

 

 **eunking** _[9.25 PM]_

alright, fine

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_seriously no fun_ ** _]_

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.03 PM]_

hey it was a nice surprise to see u at the dance practice

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.03 PM]_

are we okay tho? u seemed kind of. off earlier

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.03 PM]_

idk maybe i was just reading into it haha

 

 **not a furry** _[11.07 PM]_

im fine dw

 

 **not a furry** _[11.07 PM]_

just tired, i guess

 

 **not a furry** _[11.07 PM]_

but what do u mean i seemed off?

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.08 PM]_

idk u just

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.08 PM]_

u were looking at me kinda weird?

 

 **not a furry** _[11.08 PM]_

oh sorry

 

 **not a furry** _[11.08 PM]_

i didnt mean to glare at u or anything haha

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.08 PM]_

nah its chill

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.08 PM]_

besides, u werent rlly glaring. just like? idk

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.08 PM]_

as long as we’re okay tho :’)

 

 **not a furry** _[11.09 PM]_

yeah dw

 

 **not a furry** _[11.13 PM]_

oh i totally forgot but when do u want to meet up tmrw?

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.13 PM]_

meet up??

 

 **not a furry** _[11.13 PM]_

bc u still have my jacket,,

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.14 PM]_

oh shit right

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.14 PM]_

uh i have classes in the afternoon and evening but im free in the morning

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.14 PM]_

we could meet up by the library and mb catch breakfast?

 

 **not a furry** _[11.14 PM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.14 PM]_

we dont have to get breakfast if u dont want to

 

 **not a furry** _[11.14 PM]_

no its cool i just have class in the morning lol

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.14 PM]_

oh yikes

 

 **not a furry** _[11.15 PM]_

actually u kno what

 

 **not a furry** _[11.15 PM]_

just keep the jacket

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.15 PM]_

um wait

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.15 PM]_

are u sure? its ur jacket????

 

 **not a furry** _[11.15 PM]_

yea dw abt it

 

 **not a furry** _[11.15 PM]_

besides it looks rlly good on u

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.16 PM]_

…

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.16 PM]_

ok, if ure sure its okay

 

 **seriously no fun** _[11.16 PM]_

thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted 2 say a quick thank u to everyone who read/left kudos/gave lovely comments on ch1 like?? yall r angels n all of ur support means the world to me!! <333 i hope this chapter doesnt disappoint :'))

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ ,  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ,  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ ,  _ **_sewoon_ ** _ , and  _ **_#modelstatus_ ** _ ] _

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.41 PM] _

finished my research!! shared it w everyone :’))

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.41 PM] _

im going to sleep soon so lmk if i need to add more so i can do tht tmrw morning~~

 

**#modelstatus** _ [11.42 PM] _

ure in a rlly good mood

 

**#modelstatus** _ [11.42 PM] _

also cool thanks

 

**memehwan** _ [11.42 PM] _

15 bucks says someones been flirting w seongwoo

 

**sewoon** _ [11.42 PM] _

ill take that action

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.42 PM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.42 PM] _

cant i just be happy

 

**sewoon** _ [11.42 PM] _

sure but ure using “~” which is Really Weird

 

**sewoon** _ [11.42 PM] _

was someone flirting w u yes or no

 

**memehwan** _ [11.43 PM] _

wait didnt u say there was this one dancer guy u wanted 2 ask out

 

**memehwan** _ [11.43 PM] _

have u guys been talking n all tht????

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.43 PM] _

uh

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.43 PM] _

yeah

 

**memehwan** _ [11.43 PM] _

haha guess im abt to get 15$$$$$

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.43 PM] _

nope sorry

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.44 PM] _

ive been talking to him BUT

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.44 PM] _

hes super straight and we’re just friends so. no flirting

 

**sewoon** _ [11.44 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [11.44 PM] _

yikes

 

**memehwan** _ [11.44 PM] _

i kno i lost but i feel like seongwoos the real loser

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.44 PM] _

way to rub salt in the wound

 

**#modelstatus** _ [11.45 PM] _

would it help if i tried to set u up w other ppl

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.45 PM] _

no its okay

 

**#modelstatus** _ [11.45 PM] _

dont get too hung up on this guy, ok? u deserve someone who adores u and nothing less

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.45 PM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.45 PM] _

thats sweet, thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_nooooo taehyun_ ** _ ] _

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.18 AM] _

hey so i heard u texted daniel? howd it go?? have u guys planned ur date yet?????

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.18 AM] _

funny story

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.18 AM] _

hes actually super straight

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.18 AM] _

but we did hang out tho. just,, as friends

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.19 AM] _

oh

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.19 AM] _

sorry to hear tht :(

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.19 AM] _

nah its okay

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.19 AM] _

hey dude guess what

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.19 AM] _

im sending u my luckiest gay vibes rn

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.19 AM] _

lmao thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ ] _

 

**optimus prime** _ [4.39 PM] _

i heard uve been hung up over some straight guy so. i took it upon myself to organize a blind date for u bc jaehwan and taehyun said it might help.

 

**optimus prime** _ [4.39 PM] _

ill tell u his name and other details in class later, but hes cute w a pretty smile, and u guys are going out for lunch in a couple days.

 

**optimus prime** _ [4.40 PM] _

i can call it off if u rlly want me to tho

 

**seriously no fun** _ [4.40 PM] _

its okay, ill try and go

 

**seriously no fun** _ [4.40 PM] _

thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _ ] _

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.22 AM] _

hey btw uve been wearing tht jacket a lot lately

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.22 AM] _

whered u get it from? it looks cool

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.25 AM] _

idk it’s daniel’s

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.25 AM] _

…

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.25 AM] _

daniel?

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.25 AM] _

the most hetero hetero to ever hetero daniel??

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.25 AM] _

:/

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.25 AM] _

does he know u have it

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.26 AM] _

of course

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.26 AM] _

he said i could keep it

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.26 AM] _

THATS SO GAY what the hell

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.26 AM] _

STOP

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.26 AM] _

we’ve already established tht hes 2 hetero for me

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.26 AM] _

dont let me get my hopes up. we’re just friends

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.26 AM] _

fine if u say so

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.26 AM] _

as long as ure cool w just being friends

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.27 AM] _

i dont rlly have a choice??

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.27 AM] _

you do tho

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.27 AM] _

dont put urself thru a miserable relationship just bc u think its as good as ure going to get

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.27 AM] _

for a tiny busan baby ure pretty smart

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.27 AM] _

…

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.27 AM] _

good luck w ur unrequited crush, hyung

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.30 AM] _

hey i forgot to eat breakfast so do u want to stop by the dining hall

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.30 AM] _

i figured we could try out some of those hot dogs and suffer together

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.30 AM] _

:)

 

**not a furry** _ [9.32 AM] _

lol

 

**not a furry** _ [9.32 AM] _

im in class rn but i get out at 11 if u can avoid starving until then

 

**not a furry** _ [9.32 AM] _

suffering together sounds like a good use of time imo

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.32 AM] _

haha nice

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.32 AM] _

but if ure in class shouldnt u be focusing on the lesson

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.32 AM] _

lmao

 

**not a furry** _ [9.32 AM] _

what, as if u want me to stop talking to u

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.33 AM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.33 AM] _

low blow

 

**not a furry** _ [9.33 AM] _

sorry

 

**not a furry** _ [9.33 AM] _

anyways. howre u doing

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.33 AM] _

eh

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.33 AM] _

i have 50000 diff projects due this week so thats been fun

 

**not a furry** _ [9.33 AM] _

lol mood

 

**not a furry** _ [9.34 AM] _

are u the type of person to procrastinate on stuff like tht??

 

**not a furry** _ [9.34 AM] _

(one of my friends does and its The Literal Worst)

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.34 AM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.34 AM] _

straight-niel think abt what u just said

 

**not a furry** _ [9.34 AM] _

???

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.34 AM] _

it almost sounds like

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.34 AM] _

ure trying to get to know me??????????

 

**not a furry** _ [9.34 AM] _

...

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.35 AM] _

haha sorry its just fun to screw w u

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.35 AM] _

also i have some stuff to do so bye

 

**not a furry** _ [9.35 AM] _

oh cool

 

**not a furry** _ [9.35 AM] _

i guess ill talk to u later then?

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.35 AM] _

hey are u busy rn

 

**memehwan** _ [9.36 AM] _

im in class rn w ur loverboy but im not actually busy lmao

 

**memehwan** _ [9.36 AM] _

whats up

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.36 AM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [9.36 AM] _

did daniel do smthn

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.36 AM] _

………..

 

**memehwan** _ [9.36 AM] _

what happened?

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.36 AM] _

can u just remind me tht he doesnt like me or smthn like that

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.36 AM] _

i need a reality check

 

**memehwan** _ [9.37 AM] _

big sigh

 

**memehwan** _ [9.37 AM] _

listen up

 

**memehwan** _ [9.37 AM] _

u can do better than some straight dude who keeps leading u on w his stupid ideas of “bros being bros” u deserve some fine ass man who loves the hell out of u and doesnt let u misunderstand his intentions. idc how cute u think daniel is,, u kno hes 2 straight n 2 hetero for someone as awesome as u bless up

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.38 AM] _

thanks jaehwan

 

**memehwan** _ [9.38 AM] _

oh btw

 

**memehwan** _ [9.38 AM] _

i dont suppose u talked 2 him a few min ago

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.38 AM] _

i did why

 

**memehwan** _ [9.38 AM] _

oh um lol

 

**memehwan** _ [9.39 AM] _

he looked happy texting someone but then apparently they lowkey ghosted him and hes been kinda grumpy since then

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.39 AM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [9.39 AM] _

what the fuck

 

**memehwan** _ [9.39 AM] _

mood. hang in there bro

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_mule boy_ ** _ ] _

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.24 AM] _

hey, is this samuel?

 

**mule boy** _ [10.24 AM] _

yeah hi lol

 

**mule boy** _ [10.24 AM] _

whos this?

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.25 AM] _

ong seongwoo

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.25 AM] _

woojins friend. he said u needed help w some math stuff?

 

**mule boy** _ [10.25 AM] _

oh sorry hi!!!!!

 

**mule boy** _ [10.25 AM] _

but yeah haha i havent been to the last few lectures and i have the notes but i cant understand them

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.25 AM] _

lol we’ve all been there. do u want to meet up so i can try and walk u thru everything?

 

**mule boy** _ [10.26 AM] _

yeah thatd be great!!!

 

**mule boy** _ [10.26 AM] _

i,, dont suppose ure free rn?

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.26 AM] _

i am actually lol

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.26 AM] _

do u want to meet in the library? im abt 5 min away rn

 

**mule boy** _ [10.26 AM] _

that sounds perfect!!!! ill be there asap

 

**mule boy** _ [10.26 AM] _

thank u sm!!!!

 

\--

  
  


_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [11.00 AM] _

hey um

 

**not a furry** _ [11.00 AM] _

im done w class rn so do u want to grab smthn to eat? u must be really hungry

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.01 AM] _

oh

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.01 AM] _

yeah sure im finishing smthn up rn but ill meet u there soon?

 

**not a furry** _ [11.01 AM] _

if ure busy then dw abt it lol

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.01 AM] _

no its not important so ill b there soon

 

**not a furry** _ [11.01 AM] _

if u say so lol

 

**not a furry** _ [11.01 AM] _

ill just start heading over rn and ill see u soon i guess

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_mule boy_ ** _ ] _

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.05 AM] _

hey sorry again for cutting the study session short

 

**mule boy** _ [11.06 AM] _

its fine!!! thanks again for helping me tho

 

**mule boy** _ [11.06 AM] _

i hope everything goes well w ur “emergency situation” lol

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_nooooo taehyun_ ** _ ] _

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [11.47 AM] _

hey care to explain why u and mr hetero are eating together??

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [11.47 AM] _

also why ure wearing his clothes rn

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.52 AM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.52 AM] _

its just his jacket, and he said i could have it

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.52 AM] _

also we’re just hanging out as friends leave me ALONE

 

**seriously no fun** _ [11.52 AM] _

hes!! super super straight as im constantly reminded

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [11.53 AM] _

sorry 2 hear tht bud

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [11.53 AM] _

dont fall too deep

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [3.19 PM] _

dude i still dont understand how u were able to swallow down 15 of those “””hot dogs”””

 

**not a furry** _ [3.19 PM] _

after 2 of them i was ready to throw up????

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.19 PM] _

lmao

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.19 PM] _

im a man of many talents, what can i say

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.19 PM] _

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**not a furry** _ [3.19 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [3.19 PM] _

i dont know if i should be impressed or disgusted

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.20 PM] _

impressed obviously???

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.20 PM] _

its completely natural to be in awe of how amazing i am

 

**not a furry** _ [3.20 PM] _

whatever u say

 

**not a furry** _ [3.20 PM] _

also

 

**not a furry** _ [3.20 PM] _

i guess it was a good choice to give u my jacket. u seem to like it a lot lol

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.21 PM] _

uM PLEase

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.21 PM] _

its soft and im broke dont judge me

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.21 PM] _

actually im not broke anymore thanks to ur 20$

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.21 PM] _

btw thanks for tht boo

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.21 PM] _

i always knew tht id find a sugar daddy

 

**not a furry** _ [3.22 PM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.22 PM] _

sorry, too gay?

 

**not a furry** _ [3.22 PM] _

no its okay

 

**not a furry** _ [3.22 PM] _

im just laughing bc im too broke to be anyones sugar daddy

 

**not a furry** _ [3.22 PM] _

lmao

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.22 PM] _

oh haha

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.23 PM] _

in tht case ill let u know if i find anyone looking for sugar babies

 

**not a furry** _ [3.23 PM] _

okay thts just weird

 

**not a furry** _ [3.23 PM] _

id rather just accept my life as broke and homeless lol

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.23 PM] _

:’((

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.23 PM] _

but we could b sugar babies together

 

**not a furry** _ [3.23 PM] _

EW HARD PASS

 

**not a furry** _ [3.24 PM] _

lol okay but seriously

 

**not a furry** _ [3.24 PM] _

dont u have any other jackets? i only ever see u wearing mine haha

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.24 PM] _

uh

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_#modelstatus_ ** _ ] _

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.24 PM] _

hey hyunbin ure rlly good at acting cool even tho ure a mess right??

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.24 PM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.24 PM] _

how. am i supposed to respond

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.25 PM] _

im going to take that as a compliment BUT ALSO

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.25 PM] _

would he get too freaked out if u were just honest?? this is the Super Straight dude right

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.25 PM] _

yeah so thts a no-go

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.25 PM] _

okay um. in tht case just deflect!!!!

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.25 PM] _

???

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.25 PM] _

bring the attention 2 the fact that he knows wht u wear

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.26 PM] _

he’ll prob be off guard over doing smthn remotely not-hetero so u can distract him w that

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.26 PM] _

gl!!!

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.26 PM] _

thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.26 PM] _

wait are we not going to talk abt the fact tht u keep track of what clothes i wear

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.27 PM] _

<333

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 PM] _

ohm nygod

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 PM] _

  1. STRAIGHT



 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.29 PM] _

straight-niel,,, were u checkin out my outfits

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 PM] _

>:(((

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.29 PM] _

no but seriously whats up w tht

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.29 PM] _

lmao

 

**not a furry** _ [3.30 PM] _

i wasnt checking out ur ouftis

 

**not a furry** _ [3.30 PM] _

im just a rlly observational person

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.30 PM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.30 PM] _

what was the name of my friend that stopped by to say hi

 

**not a furry** _ [3.31 PM] _

um

 

**not a furry** _ [3.31 PM] _

sungi?

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.31 PM] _

try again lol

 

**not a furry** _ [3.31 PM] _

soohyun?

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.31 PM] _

not quite

 

**not a furry** _ [3.31 PM] _

listen im just bad w names!!!!

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.31 PM] _

lol fine if u say so

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.31 PM] _

but in tht case

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.32 PM] _

what was he wearing

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _ ] _

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.32 PM] _

hey what clothes r u wearing rn

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [3.32 PM] _

there r flirtier ways to say tht

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.32 PM] _

seonho please

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [3.32 PM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.32 PM] _

thank u

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [3.32 PM] _

ure lucky i didnt send u a diff picture

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.32 PM] _

jesus christ

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [3.32 PM] _

jeans and a sweater?

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.32 PM] _

lol no

 

**not a furry** _ [3.32 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [3.32 PM] _

okay fine i give up

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.32 PM] _

;)

 

**not a furry** _ [3.33 PM] _

but YOU still havent told me why u keep wearing my jacket

 

**not a furry** _ [3.33 PM] _

therefore i dont have to explain my selective memory to u

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.33 PM] _

whatever u say~~~

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.33 PM] _

<33

 

**not a furry** _ [3.33 PM] _

ew anyways

 

**not a furry** _ [3.34 PM] _

i kno we talked abt grabbing ice cream tmrw

 

**not a furry** _ [3.34 PM] _

do u kno what time ull be free

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.34 PM] _

my class got cancelled so tbh im cool w whenever

 

**not a furry** _ [3.34 PM] _

lol dont u hang out w anyone else

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.34 PM] _

bitch u know i do

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.34 PM] _

ill have u kno tht i have a date planned tmrw afternoon so there

 

**not a furry** _ [3.34 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [3.35 PM] _

a date-date?

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.35 PM] _

lolllll nah a date-date-date

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.35 PM] _

dont b surprised tht i can get some

 

**not a furry** _ [3.35 PM] _

im not surprised

 

**not a furry** _ [3.35 PM] _

i already told u i think ure attractive

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.35 PM] _

yeah in a completely no-homo way

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.35 PM] _

i remember

 

**not a furry** _ [3.36 PM] _

whos it with

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.36 PM] _

idk its some blind date. i only know their name and basic appearance lol

 

**not a furry** _ [3.36 PM] _

does she seem cute

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.36 PM] _

he does

 

**not a furry** _ [3.36 PM] _

oh shit right

 

**not a furry** _ [3.36 PM] _

sorry

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.36 PM] _

its fine

 

**not a furry** _ [3.37 PM] _

i just. keep forgetting tht ure gay

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.37 PM] _

yeah well i keep forgetting tht ure straight so i guess we’re both bound to be disappointed

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.37 PM] _

anyways i have some hw so. later

 

**not a furry** _ [3.37 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [3.38 PM] _

bye?

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_eunking_ ** _ ] _

 

**seriously no fun** _ [6.21 PM] _

hey i checked my schedule and i can drop by this wednesday if u still want me to come by the dance club again

 

**eunking** _ [6.24 PM] _

that sounds great!!!

 

**eunking** _ [6.24 PM] _

im sure everyones going to be excited to hear tht ure coming again :))

 

**seriously no fun** _ [6.25 PM] _

im glad to hear tht but are u sure everyones going to be excited

 

**seriously no fun** _ [6.25 PM] _

lol

 

**eunking** _ [6.25 PM] _

waaaaait are u suspecting someone in my lil dance family doesnt like u

 

**eunking** _ [6.25 PM] _

unbelievable everyone loves u

 

**seriously no fun** _ [6.25 PM] _

haha if u say so

 

**eunking** _ [6.26 PM] _

even if i didnt, daniel talks abt u enough tht everyones forced to adore u

 

**seriously no fun** _ [6.26 PM] _

wait what

 

**eunking** _ [6.26 PM] _

???

 

**seriously no fun** _ [6.26 PM] _

he talks abt me?

 

**eunking** _ [6.26 PM] _

lol all the time

 

**eunking** _ [6.26 PM] _

...

 

**eunking** _ [6.26 PM] _

he told u tht hes straight though right???

 

**seriously no fun** _ [6.27 PM] _

yeah how could i forget

 

**eunking** _ [6.29 PM] _

idk if it helps but

 

**eunking** _ [6.29 PM] _

i think ure his closest friend rn

 

**eunking** _ [6.29 PM] _

i know thts prob not what u originally wanted but i hope its smthn

 

**seriously no fun** _ [6.30 PM] _

its cool but thanks :’))

 

\--

 

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ ,  _ **_ding donghan_ ** _ ,  _ **_TEEN TOP!!!!!_ ** _ ,  _ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _ ] _

 

**ding donghan** _ [1.52 AM] _

hey i found another source to back up our thesis

 

**ding donghan** _ [1.52 AM] _

(link attachment)

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [2.03 AM] _

Looks good!!!!!!! Thank you!!

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.14 AM] _

bitch why are u up so late

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.14 AM] _

stop judging other ppls sleeping hours when ure just as bad

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.14 AM] _

>:(

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.15 AM] _

ohhhh btw hyung

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.15 AM] _

who was tht cute guy u were sitting w at lunch

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.15 AM] _

i heard from hyunbin tht u were w “””just a friend””””

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.15 AM] _

;))

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.15 AM] _

honey hes rlly just a friend

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.15 AM] _

who?

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.16 AM] _

pink hair, broad shoulders, cute smile, could choke me with his thighs

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.16 AM] _

…

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.16 AM] _

kang daniel?

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.16 AM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.16 AM] _

oh hell yeah

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.16 AM] _

…….

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.16 AM] _

wheres that picture from

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.16 AM] _

lolll

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.16 AM] _

my dance crew worked w the school team once and we took pictures

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.16 AM] _

interesting,,

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.17 AM] _

“just friends” my ass

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.17 AM] _

ure whipped

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.17 AM] _

^

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.17 AM] _

:(((((

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.17 AM] _

i didnt know u guys were even friends

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.17 AM] _

yea

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.17 AM] _

we’ve only started talking kinda recently tho

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.18 AM] _

bitch u gotta tap tht

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.18 AM] _

if u dont then u can bet ur cute ass i will

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.18 AM] _

neither of us are ever gonna tap that

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.18 AM] _

hes straight

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.18 AM] _

wait really

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.18 AM] _

heterosexuality is an illusion

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.18 AM] _

like honestly? why do ppl limit themselves to certain degrees of masculinity or femininity like LIVE A LITTLE there are so many cute ppl out there damn howre u supposed to enjoy life when u limit urself

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.19 AM] _

believe me dude im completely w u but try telling daniel that

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.19 AM] _

hes as straight as a ruler

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.19 AM] _

a bendy ruler, maybe

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.19 AM] _

actually hold on

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.19 AM] _

…

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.22 AM] _

behold my masterpiece

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.22 AM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.23 AM] _

is that

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.23 AM] _

daniels face photoshopped onto a bendy ruler

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.23 AM]_

HOLY SHIT

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.23 AM] _

thats the best thing ive ever seen oh my god

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.23 AM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.23 AM] _

ANYWAYS

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.23 AM] _

donghan why dont u think hes straight

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.23 AM] _

^

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.24 AM] _

he spent half of the first joint practice checking out the guys on our crew

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.24 AM] _

he said he was “watching everyone dance” but most of the ppl were just stretching or smthn

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.24 AM] _

………….

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.24 AM] _

but if he says hes straight then i guess theres nothin u can do?

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.25 AM] _

exactly, yeah

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.25 AM] _

well tht fucking sucks

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.25 AM] _

heres hoping u meet a super cute gay dude soon and he falls head over heels for u

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.25 AM] _

^

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.25 AM] _

also!!

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.25 AM] _

i heard minhyuns setting u up on a blind date for today???

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.26 AM] _

lol yeah

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.26 AM] _

i hope tht goes well

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.26 AM] _

hyung lmk if things go south and u need an excuse 2 escape

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.26 AM] _

also i kno plenty of other cute ppl whod fall over themselves to go on a date w u

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [2.26 AM] _

but also lol yeah best of luck

 

**seriously no fun** _ [2.26 AM] _

thanks guys i appreciate it

 

**ding donghan** _ [2.27 AM] _

get some rest and good luck

 

\--

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ and  _ **_nooooo taehyun_ ** _ ] _

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.12 AM] _

hey so i heard ure going on a blind date today??

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.12 AM] _

set up by minhyun himself, no less?????

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.13 AM] _

lol ure so obvious when ure on ur phone

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.13 AM] _

but also yeah, we’re meeting for lunch off campus

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.13 AM] _

apparently he goes to school nearby,,

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.13 AM] _

THATS SO EXCITING

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.14 AM] _

do u kno what he looks like???

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.14 AM] _

minhyun showed me one rlly blurry picture lol thats it

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.14 AM] _

he seems a bit awkward but still rlly cute tbh

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.15 AM] _

!!!!!!!

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.15 AM] _

also u cant judge me for being obvious when ure literally grinning at ur lap rn

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.15 AM] _

no one randomly smiles at their dick

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.15 AM] _

at least not in the middle of class

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.15 AM] _

…

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.16 AM] _

ANYWAYS we’re getting pizza and maybe going bowling after lol

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.16 AM] _

ahh going old school

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [10.16 AM] _

tht sounds cute!! i hope u have fun~~

 

**seriously no fun** _ [10.16 AM] _

lol thanks ill try


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and Now the pining turns to mutual pining and daniel McSuffers

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [1.19 PM] _

how did ur date go

 

**not a furry** _ [1.19 PM] _

also we’re still getting ice cream, right?

 

**seriously no fun** _ [4.27 PM] _

lol sorry for the late reply

 

**seriously no fun** _ [4.27 PM] _

but lol yeah im free whenever for the rest of today!!!

 

**seriously no fun** _ [4.27 PM] _

and it went rlly well!

 

**seriously no fun** _ [4.27 PM] _

he literally? had such a cute smile and was just so sweet haha

 

**seriously no fun** _ [4.28 PM] _

a second date is now in the works~~

 

**not a furry** _ [4.28 PM] _

oh

 

**not a furry** _ [4.28 PM] _

congrats

 

**seriously no fun** _ [4.28 PM] _

u okay?

 

**not a furry** _ [4.28 PM] _

yeah dw abt it

 

**not a furry** _ [4.28 PM] _

also i have to rain check the ice cream. maybe another time

 

**seriously no fun** _ [4.28 PM] _

okay thats cool! another time i guess

 

**not a furry** _ [4.29 PM] _

yeah.

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [4.29 PM] _

hyung do u have class rn

 

**not a furry** _ [4.29 PM] _

also when did u change ur username

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [4.30 PM] _

Ahhh Im in class rn but Ill b out soon !!

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [4.30 PM] _

And one of the kids Im tutoring said my username was a little intimidating haha

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [4.30 PM] _

Is everything ok??

 

**not a furry** _ [4.30 PM] _

yeah of course

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [4.30 PM] _

Are u sure? Normally u dont text me like tht unless smthns up

 

**not a furry** _ [4.31 PM] _

im fine dw abt it

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [4.31 PM] _

Daniel, you’d tell me if smthn was wrong right

 

**not a furry** _ [4.31 PM] _

yeah

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [4.31 PM] _

…

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [4.31 PM] _

Whens your next class

 

**not a furry** _ [4.31 PM] _

7, y tho

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [4.31 PM] _

Im coming to ur dorm rn and nothing u can say will stop me

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [4.32 PM] _

You can explain later if u want to, but I know u like company when ure stressed. Just hang in there for now okay

 

**not a furry** _ [4.32 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [4.32 PM] _

okay

 

**not a furry** _ [4.32 PM] _

thank u

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_hold my hand??_ ** _ ] _

 

**hold my hand??** _ [7.04 PM] _

hey are u just running late to class or smthn

 

**hold my hand??** _ [7.21 PM] _

are u sick???

 

**hold my hand??** _ [7.49 PM] _

ARE U OKAY

 

**not a furry** _ [7.52 AM] _

nice username sungwoon lol

 

**not a furry** _ [7.53 PM] _

but sorry yeah im okay

 

**not a furry** _ [7.53 PM] _

im just. not feeling super well but dw abt it

 

**not a furry** _ [7.53 PM] _

sorry for making u worry

 

**hold my hand??** _ [7.54 PM] _

ahhhh okay !! and im just glad ure okay haha

 

**hold my hand??** _ [7.54 PM] _

i can give u my notes later, but feel better okay??

 

**not a furry** _ [7.54 PM] _

ill try

 

**not a furry** _ [7.54 PM] _

thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_eunking_ ** _ ] _

 

**eunking** _ [9.13 AM] _

i wanted to mention this to u earlier but,, i heard back from seongwoo and he said that hes stopping by again on wednesday

 

**not a furry** _ [9.16 AM] _

oh

 

**eunking** _ [9.16 AM] _

is that a problem?

 

**not a furry** _ [9.16 AM] _

no its fine

 

**not a furry** _ [9.16 AM] _

thanks for letting me know

 

**eunking** _ [9.17 AM] _

did smthn happen between u two?

 

**eunking** _ [9.17 AM] _

if itd make u uncomfortable, i can tell him not to come

 

**not a furry** _ [9.17 AM] _

no its okay dw

 

**not a furry** _ [9.17 AM] _

nothing happened

 

**eunking** _ [9.17 AM] _

are u sure

 

**eunking** _ [9.17 AM] _

u kno its okay if u just dont feel comfortable w him being there, right? u can tell me

 

**not a furry** _ [9.17 AM] _

nothing happened dw

 

**not a furry** _ [9.18 AM] _

thanks for caring tho

 

**eunking** _ [9.18 AM] _

yeah of course

 

**eunking** _ [9.18 AM] _

if u ever change ur mind or need anything, dont hesitate to let me know

 

**not a furry** _ [9.18 AM] _

thanks eunki

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ] _

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [2.53 PM] _

Hey dont forget what I said, ok

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [2.53 PM] _

Just try and figure out if hes still interested and give it a shot

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [3.04 PM] _

Talk abt random stuff if u like, but do smthn

 

**not a furry** _ [3.04 PM] _

ill try

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [3.19 PM] _

hey random question but

 

**not a furry** _ [3.19 PM] _

whys ur username seriously no fun?

 

**not a furry** _ [3.19 PM] _

ure actually pretty funny lmao

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.22 PM] _

oh yeah i know that

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.22 PM] _

its so ppl can text me and get reminded tht w/o me, everythings seriously no fun

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.22 PM] _

;)

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.22 PM] _

oh actually!!!!

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.23 PM] _

instead of reminding ppl how fun i am

 

**seriously no fun** _ [3.23 PM] _

mb i should change my dp to smthn rlly gay so u cant forget

 

**not a furry** _ [3.23 PM] _

please dont i swear i havent forgotten

 

_ [ _ **_seriously no fun_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_ong likes 2 succ_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong likes 2 succ** _ [3.23 PM] _

isnt this better tho?

 

**ong likes 2 succ** _ [3.23 PM] _

<3

 

**not a furry** _ [3.23 PM] _

PLEASE CHANGE UR NAME BACK

 

**ong likes 2 succ** _ [3.23 PM] _

…

 

_ [ _ **_ong likes 2 succ_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_ong <3s the d_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong <3s the d ** _ [3.24 PM] _

<3333

 

**not a furry** _ [3.24 PM] _

pLEase

 

_ [ _ **_ong <3s the d _ ** _ changed his name to  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 PM] _

i think ill keep this one

 

**not a furry** _ [3.24 PM] _

PLEASE NO

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 PM] _

nope this has a nice feel to it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 PM] _

and now ull never b able to forget ~~

 

**not a furry** _ [3.24 PM] _

>:(

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 PM] _

u should change ur name to straight-niel so i cant forget either

 

**not a furry** _ [3.25 PM] _

why do i feel like itd have the opposite effect

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 PM] _

:))))))

 

**not a furry** _ [3.25 PM] _

fuck u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 PM] _

i wish

 

**not a furry** _ [3.25 PM] _

what

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 PM] _

what

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 PM] _

i have to go bye

 

**not a furry** _ [3.25 PM] _

big sigh

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 PM] _

why do u always pull this bs when i feel like we’re getting somewhere

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 PM] _

seriously ure making everything feel a lot more difficult

 

**not a furry** _ [3.41 PM] _

fine

 

**not a furry** _ [3.41 PM] _

ill talk to u later i guess

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wink meme_ ** _ ] _

 

**wink meme** _ [12.14 AM] _

jisung hyung said ure moping over some guy who thinks ure straight

 

**wink meme** _ [12.14 AM] _

i want details

 

**not a furry** _ [12.17 AM] _

no???

 

**wink meme** _ [12.17 AM] _

please

 

**wink meme** _ [12.17 AM] _

?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.17 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [12.17 AM] _

what do u want to know

 

**wink meme** _ [12.18 AM] _

who is he, how did u meet, when did u meet, why do u like him, why does he think ure straight

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

seongwoo, he msgd me by accident, kinda recently, idk????, i kept telling him and everyone else tht i was

 

**wink meme** _ [12.19 AM] _

hyung ure not straight tho

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

okay but u know i havent been comfortable with that

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

i told u why

 

**wink meme** _ [12.19 AM] _

i know but that was awhile ago

 

**wink meme** _ [12.19 AM] _

i thought u werent as self conscious abt that anymore

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

…

 

**wink meme** _ [12.20 AM] _

did u ever end up looking into the stuff we talked abt

 

**not a furry** _ [12.20 AM] _

a little but i dont remember much

 

**not a furry** _ [12.20 AM] _

and im. kind of re-evaluating where i stand w tht kind of stuff

 

**wink meme** _ [12.20 AM] _

?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.20 AM] _

like,, what i identify as? if thats how u say it

 

**wink meme** _ [12.20 AM] _

ah

 

**wink meme** _ [12.21 AM] _

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

 

**wink meme** _ [12.21 AM] _

these sites might help. and im always open to talking to u abt this stuff

 

**wink meme** _ [12.21 AM] _

u kno tht right hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [12.22 AM] _

thank u jihoonie

 

**not a furry** _ [12.22 AM] _

youre a good kid

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.17 AM] _

s orrry forhgdithvcbgin ejalrier

 

**not a furry** _ [3.17 AM] _

???

 

**not a furry** _ [3.17 AM] _

are u drunk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.17 AM] _

no ojooooooojojodo

 

**not a furry** _ [3.17 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [3.17 AM] _

whatever u say hyung

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.18 AM] _

h Ey whye re yuo up so lajlte

 

**not a furry** _ [3.18 AM] _

im just. thinking abt stuff

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.18 AM] _

thin kgin ab otutt me??//?

 

**not a furry** _ [3.18 AM] _

yes

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.18 AM] _

aLQJWKWWjwwwwwwww

 

**not a furry** _ [3.18 AM] _

hey hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [3.19 AM] _

when u accidentally texted me instead of ur ex. why were u trying to text ur ex in the first place

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.19 AM] _

oh lolollllolnkljkollll

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.19 AM] _

aFt er we borke up i foudn out he was a chaetER!!!!11!1?1/1!!

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.20 AM]_

adn an ASshOLLL

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.20 AM] _

it w as my alstl FUCK U hahhaaj

 

**not a furry** _ [3.20 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [3.20 AM] _

who was he

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.20 AM] _

w Ho

 

**not a furry** _ [3.20 AM] _

ur ex. whats his name

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 AM] _

NOt teLLiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig

 

**not a furry** _ [3.21 AM] _

hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [3.21 AM] _

whyre u so drunk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 AM] _

no tdurnk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 AM] _

b uuut ima t a par tyyy and dhaving fun

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 AM] _

u shoudl com

 

**not a furry** _ [3.22 AM] _

i dont think thats a good idea

 

**not a furry** _ [3.22 AM] _

where are u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.22 AM] _

immmm at omegna phi

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.22 AM] _

is my prin ce hcarmign comign for me

 

**not a furry** _ [3.22 AM] _

hyung i cant

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.23 AM] _

b ut iw anttu here

 

**not a furry** _ [3.23 AM] _

i know

 

**not a furry** _ [3.23 AM] _

but i cant trust myself when ure like this

 

**not a furry** _ [3.23 AM] _

i dont want u to hate me later

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 AM] _

id nEve rf

 

**not a furry** _ [3.24 AM] _

dont be too sure

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 AM] _

:((((

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [3.24 AM] _

are u at the omega phi party rn

 

**wartortle** _ [3.26 AM] _

yeah.

 

**wartortle** _ [3.26 AM] _

is smthn wrong?

 

**not a furry** _ [3.26 AM] _

can i ask u for a huge favor

 

**wartortle** _ [3.26 AM] _

of course.

 

**not a furry** _ [3.26 AM] _

can u find someone u trust to take seongwoo back to his dorm

 

**not a furry** _ [3.26 AM] _

i think hes had more than enough to drink

 

**wartortle** _ [3.27 AM] _

okay, i’ll do everything i can. dw abt him and get some rest, okay?

 

**not a furry** _ [3.27 AM] _

ill try, thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.28 AM] _

it f eelsl ike ures ignornign gme

 

**not a furry** _ [3.28 AM] _

im not

 

**not a furry** _ [3.28 AM] _

be sure to drink a lot of water

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.28 AM] _

onlgy dthign igmm thrist yf or is ur as sssss

 

**not a furry** _ [3.28 AM] _

hyung

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.28 AM] _

I KNojwW

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.29 AM] _

ur e striaght. sup erstraight 2 st rhiaght for me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.29 AM] _

i dont envek noew hwy i ilike u so ucnh

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 AM] _

hyung please

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.29 AM] _

wh yare w e eevne firneds

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 AM] _

hyung stop

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 AM] _

i lied to u before okay

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 AM] _

ill tell u the truth later but

 

**not a furry** _ [3.29 AM] _

ure still drunk and im tired and i cant risk this right now

 

**not a furry** _ [3.30 AM] _

get home safe

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.30 AM] _

n ieeellah

 

**not a furry** _ [3.30 AM] _

good night hyung. text me when u wake up later so i know ure okay

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_eunking_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [5.14 AM] _

i wont be able to make it to practice on wed sorry

 

**eunking** _ [9.39 AM] _

thts fine thanks for letting me know

 

**eunking** _ [9.39 AM] _

u doing okay?

 

**not a furry** _ [9.42 AM] _

of course im always okay

 

**eunking** _ [9.42 AM] _

…

 

**eunking** _ [9.42 AM] _

lmk if theres anything i can do

 

**eunking** _ [9.42 AM] _

i always have time for u if u need anything

 

**not a furry** _ [9.42 AM] _

i really am fine but thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.01 AM] _

whoops sorry for another round of embarrassing drunk texts

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.01 AM] _

tbh im too hungover and mortified to go thru whatever i sent u but if i said anything weird just ignore it okay~~~

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.02 AM] _

and thanks for helping get me back safe :))

 

**not a furry** _ [11.02 AM] _

oh

 

**not a furry** _ [11.02 AM] _

yeah sure

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.03 AM] _

did i

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.03 AM] _

did i say smthn rlly weird last night

 

**not a furry** _ [11.03 AM] _

no dw abt it im just a little tired

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.03 AM] _

dude u should be

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.03 AM] _

why were u even awake when i texted u at ass oclock anyways

 

**not a furry** _ [11.03 AM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.03 AM] _

OKAY FINE

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.04 AM] _

what time did u end up falling asleep

 

**not a furry** _ [11.04 AM] _

……..

 

**not a furry** _ [11.04 AM] _

i didnt

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.04 AM] _

!!!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.04 AM] _

what the hell why not

 

**not a furry** _ [11.04 AM] _

i just. couldnt sleep idk

 

**not a furry** _ [11.04 AM] _

its not a big deal

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.04 AM] _

bitch u need to sleep and take care of urself

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.05 AM] _

“its not a big deal” MY ASS

 

**not a furry** _ [11.05 AM] _

im fine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.05 AM] _

why do u always say ure fine when ure CLearly not fine

 

**not a furry** _ [11.05 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [11.05 AM] _

i have my own issues dw abt it

 

**not a furry** _ [11.05 AM] _

its not ur problem

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.05 AM] _

oh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.05 AM] _

yeah but i care??

 

**not a furry** _ [11.05 AM] _

maybe u shouldnt

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.05 AM] _

do u want me to stop caring?????

 

**not a furry** _ [11.06 AM] _

maybe!!!

 

**not a furry** _ [11.06 AM] _

i dont know

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.06 AM] _

jesus youre so frustrating

 

**not a furry** _ [11.06 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [11.06 AM] _

thanks

 

**not a furry** _ [11.06 AM] _

tell me something i dont know

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.06 AM] _

i didnt mean it like that

 

**not a furry** _ [11.06 AM] _

no its fine forget it

 

**not a furry** _ [11.06 AM] _

anyways i have to head to class now so

 

**not a furry** _ [11.06 AM] _

later

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.06 AM] _

daniel??

 

**not a furry** _ [11.07 AM] _

ill talk to u later hyung

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [2.44 PM] _

do u know if seongwoo is mad at me or not

 

**memehwan** _ [2.49 PM] _

lol why do u care so much

 

**memehwan** _ [2.49 PM] _

ure straight

 

**not a furry** _ [2.50 PM] _

hes still my friend?

 

**not a furry** _ [2.50 PM] _

and ill always care

 

**memehwan** _ [2.50 PM] _

he’ll always think ure a good friend if thts what ure wondering

 

**memehwan** _ [2.50 PM] _

but smthn tells me ure wondering if he thinks of u as more than that

 

**memehwan** _ [2.50 PM] _

which, since ure straight, shouldnt matter

 

**not a furry** _ [2.51 PM] _

but no

 

**not a furry** _ [2.51 PM] _

im

 

**memehwan** _ [2.51 PM] _

???

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wink meme_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [2.51 PM] _

do u think i should kinda come out to someone i dont know well but is close with seongwoo

 

**not a furry** _ [2.51 PM] _

yes or no

 

**wink meme** _ [2.51 PM] _

if u trust them enough and ure comfortable doing it, then yes

 

**not a furry** _ [2.51 PM] _

...

 

**not a furry** _ [2.52 PM] _

but what if im never comfortable

 

**wink meme** _ [2.52 PM] _

listen hyung

 

**wink meme** _ [2.53 PM] _

dont ever feel like u have to come out. its ur choice. if ure not comfortable doing it, dont force urself to bc u think u have to. u dont have to justify that to anyone

 

**wink meme** _ [2.53 PM] _

only do what makes u feel safe and okay

 

**not a furry** _ [2.53 PM] _

thanks jihoonie

 

**not a furry** _ [2.53 PM] _

ure a sweet kid

 

**not a furry** _ [2.54 PM] _

sorry i cant be the hyung that gives u this sort of advice

 

**wink meme** _ [2.54 PM] _

dont worry abt it

 

**wink meme** _ [2.54 PM] _

just dont do anything u dont want to. ull make the right choice for urself

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [2.55 PM] _

nvm thanks anyways

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.51 PM] _

lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.51 PM] _

someone just asked me if i only liked guys bc my username confused them

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.51 PM] _

i almost lost a potential date bc of tht

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.51 PM] _

im blaming u >:((

 

**not a furry** _ [4.53 PM] _

i told u to keep “seriously no fun”

 

**not a furry** _ [4.53 PM] _

also wdym

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.53 PM] _

??

 

**not a furry** _ [4.54 PM] _

how did u almost lose a potential date

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.54 PM] _

oh lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4/54 PM] _

one of my classmates was going to set me up w this girl he knew but he was abt to call it off when he saw my username

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.54 PM] _

apparently she has the cutest laugh too so if i missed out on tht bc of u id b mad

 

**not a furry** _ [4.54 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.54 PM] _

uh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.55 PM] _

u good?

 

**not a furry** _ [4.55 PM] _

u like girls

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.55 PM] _

is that a question

 

**not a furry** _ [4.55 PM] _

yes

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.55 PM] _

oh um

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.55 PM] _

yeah i do?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.55 PM] _

why is that so surprising to u lmao

 

**not a furry** _ [4.56 PM] _

u said ure gay???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.56 PM] _

lol okaaay asshole

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.56 PM] _

gay is a loose term. if its easier for u 2 understand, im queer

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.56 PM] _

i told u before tht i dont like labels, but i do like guys. i also like girls, and anyone else on the spectrum

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.57 PM] _

im open to whatever

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.57 PM] _

is tht an issue??

 

**not a furry** _ [4.57 PM] _

no i just

 

**not a furry** _ [4.57 PM] _

i didnt know tht was a thing

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.57 PM] _

oh honey god dam

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.57 PM] _

what kind of sheltered rock did u live under

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.57 PM] _

but we’re cool, right?

 

**not a furry** _ [4.57 PM] _

yeah always

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.58 PM] _

,, uh okay

 

**not a furry** _ [4.59 PM] _

wait

 

**not a furry** _ [4.59 PM] _

are u not seeing tht one guy anymore

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.02 PM] _

what guy

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 PM] _

the cute one?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.03 PM] _

ure rlly not narrowing it down

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 PM] _

the blind date guy

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 PM] _

the guy that minhyun set u up with

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.03 PM] _

oh lol yeah no

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.03 PM] _

we have too many conflicting issues n interests tbh

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 PM] _

oh thats good

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 PM] _

shit wait no i

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 PM] _

i meant

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 PM] _

unfortunate. thats unfortunate

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 PM] _

im sorry to hear tht it didnt work out

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.03 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.04 PM] _

its cool

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.04 PM] _

theres plenty of other fish in the sea, right?

 

**not a furry** _ [5.04 PM] _

yeah i guess so

 

**not a furry** _ [5.06 PM] _

but what am i tho

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.07 PM] _

what?

**not a furry** _ [5.07 PM] _

nvm hyung ignore me

**not a furry** _ [5.07 PM] _

ill talk to u later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe yall r actually reading this i feel? so thankful gosh im lvo u all so much id like 2 thank not only god but also jesus ????  
> everyones comments make me So Happy u guys mean the world to me thank u so much for reading n big big thanks to everyone who leaves a kudos/bookmark/comment ?? sending u all mlov !! <333


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS SEONGWOOS BIRTHDAY and i wanted to do smthn fluffy and soft for him but i just? was physically incapable fbdsjk  
> anywAys enjoy this chapter !! my classes are starting soon so updates may be sliiiightly less frequent but i promise ill update as much as i can :')

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**memehwan** _ [6.19 PM] _

hey hey hey

 

**memehwan** _ [6.19 PM] _

i wanted 2 tell u earlier but my phone died lol

 

**memehwan** _ [6.19 PM] _

ANYWAYS as ur favorite person in the entire universe

 

**memehwan** _ [6.19 PM] _

i figured u should kno tht daniel asked me abt u

 

**memehwan** _ [6.20 PM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**memehwan** _ [6.20 PM] _

but im going to sleep soon so if ure going to freak out at me then please do it quickly

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.23 PM] _

bitch it isnt even 7 why are u going to sleep

 

**memehwan** _ [6.23 PM] _

ive pulled 2 all nighters in a row fuck having a normal sleep schedule

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.23 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.23 PM] _

ANYWAYS

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.24 PM] _

what the hell

 

**memehwan** _ [6.24 PM] _

mood

 

**memehwan** _ [6.24 PM] _

have u talked to him since then

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.24 PM] _

yeah but he was a lil weird

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.24 PM] _

idk if i was just reading into it tho

 

**memehwan** _ [6.24 PM] _

screenshots or it didnt happen

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.25 PM] _

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.25 PM] _

also. thanks for like,, defending my honor? or whatever u were doing idk

 

**memehwan** _ [6.25 PM] _

hell yeah

 

**memehwan** _ [6.25 PM] _

also he seems kinda sketch to me but idk

 

**memehwan** _ [6.25 PM] _

mb hes just a sketchy guy in general idk uve talked to him more

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.25 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.25 PM] _

thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ ] _

 

**optimus prime** _ [11.47 PM] _

hey btw i know a few ppl who are literally ready to fight each other to go on a date w u. u open to any of them?

 

**optimus prime** _ [11.47 PM] _

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

**optimus prime** _ [11.47 PM] _

i put descriptions of their personalities in the notes~~

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.03 AM] _

lol thanks

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.03 AM] _

im okay with whatever

 

**optimus prime** _ [12.03 AM] _

do u want me to keep looking for other ppl tho

 

**optimus prime** _ [12.03 AM] _

are u sure u dont just want some more personal-no-dating time

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.04 AM] _

yeah im sure dw

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.04 AM] _

its best to stop before i get ahead of myself haha

 

**optimus prime** _ [12.04 AM] _

okay if u say so

 

**optimus prime** _ [12.04 AM] _

ill figure out more details and talk to u abt the rest when i see u in person

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.04 AM] _

okay sounds good

 

**optimus prime** _ [12.04 AM] _

get some rest, seongwoo

 

**optimus prime** _ [12.04 AM] _

ill see u later

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [3.39 AM] _

hey sorry if ive been kinda werid lately

 

**not a furry** _ [3.39 AM] _

i figured i should aplolooogize so u kno im not trying to be an asshole

 

**not a furry** _ [3.39 AM] _

anynways

 

**not a furry** _ [3.39 AM] _

i hoep ur date witht htecute girl goes well

 

**not a furry** _ [3.39 AM] _

sorryy for all thet ypos im relaly tired

 

**not a furry** _ [3.39 AM] _

sleep well

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.14 AM] _

why were u up so early holy shit

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.14 AM] _

also dont worry abt it u dont have to explain urself to me

 

**not a furry** _ [8.15 AM] _

shit sorry

 

**not a furry** _ [8.15 AM] _

i just

 

**not a furry** _ [8.15 AM] _

nvm ignore me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.15 AM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.15 AM] _

when did u go to sleep

 

**not a furry** _ [8.15 AM] _

thats

 

**not a furry** _ [8.15 AM] _

thats not important

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.16 AM] _

daniel please tell me uve been sleeping at least a little

 

**not a furry** _ [8.16 AM] _

thats not. important

 

**not a furry** _ [8.16 AM] _

just pretend this conversation never happened

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.16 AM] _

no im worried abt u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.16 AM] _

whens the last time u got a proper night of rest

 

**not a furry** _ [8.16 AM] _

…….

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.16 AM] _

daniel please

 

**not a furry** _ [8.16 AM] _

……………..

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.16 AM] _

stop being so serious and withdrawn and just talk to me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.17 AM] _

oh straight-niel~~~

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.17 AM] _

talk to me~~~~~~~~

 

**not a furry** _ [8.17 AM] _

i

 

**not a furry** _ [8.17 AM] _

im not

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.17 AM] _

ure not what?

 

**not a furry** _ [8.17 AM] _

…….

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.17 AM] _

daniel??

 

**not a furry** _ [8.18 AM] _

my names not actually daniel

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.18 AM] _

wait what the fuck

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.18 AM] _

who are u

 

**not a furry** _ [8.18 AM] _

no i mean

 

**not a furry** _ [8.18 AM] _

im daniel but thats not my real name

 

**not a furry** _ [8.18 AM] _

its like,, a nickname

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.18 AM] _

what

 

**not a furry** _ [8.18 AM] _

my real name is. kinda hard to pronounce

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.18 AM] _

whats ur real name??

 

**not a furry** _ [8.18 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [8.19 AM] _

euigeon

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.19 AM] _

wait what the hell

 

**not a furry** _ [8.19 AM] _

………..

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.19 AM] _

uh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.19 AM] _

how do u pronounce tht tho

 

**not a furry** _ [8.19 AM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**not a furry** _ [8.19 AM] _

but also

 

**not a furry** _ [8.19 AM] _

dont go around telling ppl okay

 

**not a furry** _ [8.20 AM] _

its kinda embarrassing and barely anyone knows

 

**not a furry** _ [8.20 AM] _

everyone calls me daniel anyways

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.20 AM] _

lol okay ur secret is safe with me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.20 AM] _

why did u tell me tho

 

**not a furry** _ [8.20 AM] _

...

 

**not a furry** _ [8.20 AM] _

anyways u can

 

**not a furry** _ [8.20 AM] _

call me euigeon, if u want

 

**not a furry** _ [8.21 AM] _

u keep using my name and i just. thought i should tell u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.21 AM] _

oh um

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.21 AM] _

okay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.21 AM] _

u have a nice name, euigeon

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.21 AM] _

<33

 

**not a furry** _ [8.21 AM] _

:’)

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_ding donghan_ ** _ ] _

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.46 AM] _

i found more info tht u could add to ur part of the project if u want

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.46 AM] _

(link attachment)

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.46 AM] _

also nice change in username lmao

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.52 AM] _

it looks good! ill update my part

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.52 AM] _

also thanks lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.52 AM] _

i had to remind daniel tht i wasnt straight somehow

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.52 AM] _

daniel?

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.53 AM] _

is tht the straight guy u wanted to ask out

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.53 AM] _

ding ding ding donghan

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.53 AM] _

my gayness kept catching him off guard or smthn idk lol

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.53 AM] _

yikes

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.53 AM] _

i like it tho now its funny

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.53 AM] _

hey

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.53 AM] _

are u saying i wasnt funny before??

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.53 AM] _

……..

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.53 AM] _

HEY

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.54 AM] _

im kidding loll

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.54 AM] _

dw ure v funny~

 

**ding donghan** _ [11.54 AM] _

good luck w mr straight

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.54 AM] _

thanks i think

 

\--

 

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ,  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ , and  _ **_#modelstatus_ ** _ ] _

 

**memehwan** _ [3.19 PM] _

hey loser

 

**memehwan** _ [3.19 PM] _

weve been discussing ur love life and realized u had some questions 2 answer

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 PM] _

are u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 PM] _

are u talking to me

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.21 PM] _

unfortunately for u, yes

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [3.22 PM] _

why exactly are u so hung up on daniel like,,

 

**memehwan** _ [3.22 PM] _

u never even talked 2 each other before u started texting, and u literally found out tht hes straight in ur first convo ???

 

**memehwan** _ [3.22 PM] _

but ure still chilling as “”friends””

 

**memehwan** _ [3.22 PM] _

and texting each other n hanging out all the time like why??????

 

**memehwan** _ [3.23 PM] _

check urself before u wreck urself

 

**memehwan** _ [3.23 PM] _

why dont/didnt u just cut off ties before u get in too deep

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.23 PM] _

i

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.23 PM] _

its complicated

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.23 PM] _

which is exactly why u need to explain

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.23 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [3.24 PM] _

we’re not goin 2 force u to tell us but we’RE UR FRIENDS WE WANNA KNO

 

**memehwan** _ [3.24 PM] _

:’///

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 PM] _

fine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 PM] _

i figured itd be fine to stay as friends and honestly it is!! hes a good friend and we get along well

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 PM] _

and hes kinda cute and nice but its whatever. im not in love with him or whatever

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.25 PM] _

…….

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 PM] _

i kno we’re just friends and thts the extent of our relationship and im completely fine w tht!!!!!! dw abt it

 

**memehwan** _ [3.25 PM] _

are u 100% sure

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 PM] _

yes

 

**memehwan** _ [3.26 PM] _

fine then

 

**memehwan** _ [3.26 PM] _

if u ever want to talk more u can always tell us tho

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.26 PM] _

yeah yeah thanks

 

**#modelstatus** _ [3.26 PM] _

...

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.01 AM] _

heyyy

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.01 AM] _

r u up

 

 **not a furry** _[12.13 AM]_

im awake whats up

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.14 AM] _

in tht case im v v hungryy

 

**not a furry** _ [12.14 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [12.14 AM] _

okay?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.14 AM] _

can u treat me to ice cream~~~~~

 

**not a furry** _ [12.14 AM] _

its past midnight

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.14 AM] _

respect ur hyung

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.14 AM] _

and ur hyungs cravings

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.14 AM] _

:))

 

**not a furry** _ [12.15 AM] _

its still past midnight,,

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.15 AM] _

ure not busy w other stuff rn tho right

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.15 AM] _

and we already had to reschedule our prev ice cream date sO

 

**not a furry** _ [12.15 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [12.15 AM] _

idt this is a good idea

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.15 AM] _

euigeon-ah~~

 

**not a furry** _ [12.15 AM] _

……

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.15 AM] _

please

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.16 AM] _

dont make me be the pathetic guy eating ice cream alone :((

 

**not a furry** _ [12.16 AM] _

what places are even open this late

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.16 AM] _

the shop off campus is open 24/7!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.16 AM] _

does tht mean ull come join me??

 

**not a furry** _ [12.16 AM] _

its not like i can let u eat alone and look “pathetic” or whatever

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.16 AM] _

aw

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.16 AM] _

my prince charming

 

**not a furry** _ [12.16 AM] _

dont make me regret agreeing

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.17 AM] _

of course not !!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.17 AM] _

how long will it take u to get there?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.17 AM] _

heres a pic of google maps for reference

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.17 AM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**not a furry** _ [12.17 AM] _

um

 

**not a furry** _ [12.17 AM] _

around 10 min?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.17 AM] _

idk its kinda cold outside so it might take me longer

 

**not a furry** _ [12.17 AM] _

how far away are u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.18 AM] _

funny story

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.18 AM] _

im already there? lol

 

**not a furry** _ [12.18 AM] _

wait what

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.18 AM] _

i mean im technically standing outside bc i didnt want to go alone if i didnt have to so

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.18 AM] _

lol

 

**not a furry** _ [12.18 AM] _

jesus christ

 

**not a furry** _ [12.18 AM] _

what were u going to do if i was asleep or smthn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.18 AM] _

eat alone and look pathetic??

 

**not a furry** _ [12.18 AM] _

…….

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

ill be there in less than 5 min

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.19 AM] _

u said itd take u more than 10 minutes??

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

tht was before i found out ure waiting out in the cold

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

and knowing u

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

u prob dont even have a proper jacket

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.19 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

ill be there soon

 

**not a furry** _ [12.19 AM] _

dont freeze before i get there

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ] _

 

**wartortle** _ [12.21 AM] _

hey this is minhyun im borrowin my friends phone rn but someone said they saw u outside in the cold?? in a tshirt???? are u insane go to ur room and stay warm whatre u doing

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.22 AM] _

lol hi

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.22 AM] _

but im fine dw im just waiting for a friend so ill go inside as soon as he arrives~

 

**wartortle** _ [12.22 AM] _

why are u meeting someone this late wtf

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.22 AM] _

bc im hungry ://

 

**wartortle** _ [12.22 AM] _

okay fine dont freeze to death

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.22 AM] _

i wont dw lol

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.49 AM] _

thanks again for letting me keep this jacket too

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.49 AM] _

i feel like im slowly stealing all of ur clothes haha

 

**not a furry** _ [1.49 AM] _

lol i dont mind

 

**not a furry** _ [1.49 AM] _

u should rlly be better prepared for the weather tho??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.50 AM] _

eh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.50 AM] _

if i was, u wouldnt have sprinted at me w ur cheeks all red in 3 minutes~~~~

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.50 AM] _

it was cute tho dw

 

**not a furry** _ [1.50 AM] _

im glad that me nearly passing out was amusing

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.50 AM] _

oh shit wait

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.50 AM] _

sorry for calling u cute i completely forgot

 

**not a furry** _ [1.50 AM] _

no its okay

 

**not a furry** _ [1.50 AM] _

i

 

**not a furry** _ [1.51 AM] _

i dont mind

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.51 AM] _

lol uh are u sure??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.51 AM] _

it was my mistake and i dont want u to feel uncomfortable

 

**not a furry** _ [1.51 AM] _

no its fine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.51 AM] _

if ure sure…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.54 AM] _

but also i forgot 2 ask earlier but

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.54 AM] _

all of ur cuteness aside, u looked rlly tired. are u ok??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.54 AM] _

why havent u been sleeping properly lately

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.54 AM] _

is everything okay?

 

**not a furry** _ [1.55 AM] _

yeah im fine dont worry abt it

 

**not a furry** _ [1.55 AM] _

also im back at my dorm so u dont have to worry abt me freezing anymore

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.55 AM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.55 AM] _

small victories

 

**not a furry** _ [1.55 AM] _

why did u want ice cream when its so cold outside anyways

 

**not a furry** _ [1.56 AM] _

why not like

 

**not a furry** _ [1.56 AM] _

pizza or smthn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.56 AM] _

the heart wants what the heart wants

 

**not a furry** _ [1.56 AM] _

thats tru

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.56 AM] _

...

 

**not a furry** _ [1.56 AM] _

how close are u to ur dorm

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.56 AM] _

im like a min away so im not far

 

**not a furry** _ [1.56 AM] _

get home safe

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.57 AM] _

i will dw~

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.57 AM] _

sleep well, euigeon

 

**not a furry** _ [1.57 AM] _

ill try

 

**not a furry** _ [1.57 AM] _

goodnight, hyung

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_nooooo taehyun_ ** _ ] _

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [12.32 PM] _

hey i heard daniel collapsed earlier do u kno what all of that is abt?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.32 PM] _

what

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.32 PM] _

fuck i had no idea oh my god

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.32 PM] _

is he okay????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.32 PM] _

what happened

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.32 PM] _

when was this

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.32 PM] _

where is he now???

 

 **nooooo taehun** _[12.33 PM]_

sorry dude but i dont rlly know much? ive only heard vague details thru gossip and i was hoping u would actually know more, sorry bro

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [12.33 PM] _

i thought u might know more bc u guys r close but i didnt realize u might not know sorry abt tht

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.33 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.34 PM] _

thanks for telling me though

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [12.34 PM] _

yeah of course

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [12.34 PM] _

dont stress out over him too much okay? im sure hes okay

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.34 PM] _

hey i heard u passed out or smthn are u okay???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.34 PM] _

shit ure probably still knocked out or resting n all tht

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.34 PM] _

im,, going to try and check on u so i hope thts okay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.34 PM] _

idk why im even telling u this when i kno u wont see it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.35 PM] _

anyways

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.35 PM] _

text me back when ure awake and feeling better

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.35 PM] _

u always seem to know everything so im going to ask u. what happened to daniel

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.38 PM] _

an hour ago during a comparative lit lecture apparently he just toppled over and collapsed? i think he was conscious but it was only barely, so some classmates brought him to the nurse/hospital room by the center building on campus and hes been asleep since. not many ppl are allowed in at a time anyways but jisung hyung has been kicking out most all visitors and staying with daniel by himself. daniel still hasnt woken up yet but apparently it was just a fatigue/stress induced thing and shouldnt happen again as long as he rests properly. also some ppl think he has a cold too but that hasnt been confirmed yet ! jisung is refusing to leave daniel alone and since hes one of the only ppl w actual info most of this info is founded on speculation

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.38 PM] _

shit

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.38 PM] _

thanks seonho

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.39 PM] _

yeah glad to be of service

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.39 PM] _

u want to check on him right

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.39 PM] _

of course

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.39 PM] _

but theres no point if i cant even see him, so.

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.39 PM] _

im just going to have to wait like all of his other 10 million friends

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.40 PM] _

nah ull be fine

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.40 PM] _

jisung hyung knows u and daniel are close

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.40 PM] _

like REALLY close

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.40 PM] _

closer than he is w most of his friends

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.40 PM] _

...

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.40 PM] _

jisung will let u in dw

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.40 PM] _

um

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.41 PM] _

are u sure?

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.41 PM] _

absolutely

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [12.41 PM] _

go check on ur man

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ] _

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [12.42 PM] _

Hey is this Seongwoo? This is Jisung. Sorry I couldnt msg u earlier but I had trouble finding out ur contact info LOL but anyways! Daniel wanted me to tell u not to worry bc he figured u’d find out abt him and stress out or smthn and I think he also said he’d like it if u were to drop by? Yes that’s all

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.43 PM] _

oh shit

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.43 PM] _

hi yes um okay thank u?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.43 PM] _

i was,, actually on my way over to see if i could check on him anyways but thank u sm for letting me know!!! i rlly appreciate it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.43 PM] _

ill be there in a few minutes

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [12.44 PM] _

Sounds great! I have to go to class soon anyways so ur timing is perfect

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [12.44 PM] _

Do you mind watching over him for a bit while I go to my lecture

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.44 PM] _

not at all

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.44 PM] _

i can. watch him longer if u want to take more time for urself

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [12.44 PM] _

I

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [12.44 PM] _

Im tired enough that I might actually take u up on that offer

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [12.44 PM] _

But only bc I kno he trusts u with his life

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.45 PM] _

thanks?

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [12.45 PM] _

LOL

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [12.45 PM] _

Just get here soon. Daniel can get pretty impatient haha

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**memehwan** _ [3.14 PM] _

hey i heard uve been stayin w ur straight bf and keepin him company

 

**memehwan** _ [3.14 PM] _

how is he? how are U? everything okay??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 PM] _

dONT CALL HIM MY STRAIGHT BF what the hell

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 PM] _

>:((

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 PM] _

but hes okay i think? and so am i

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 PM] _

hes been in and out a lot,, im just forcing him to keep sleeping whenever he feels vaguely tired

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.22 PM] _

so hes been asleep 90% of the time ive been w him lol

 

**memehwan** _ [3.22 PM] _

i guess thts good then?

 

**memehwan** _ [3.22 PM] _

how long have u even been there w him tho???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.22 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.22 PM] _

like

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.22 PM] _

a couple of hours

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.22 PM] _

i think? idk im not super sure

 

**memehwan** _ [3.22 PM] _

do u have classes later today or are u goin 2 stay w him

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.23 PM] _

i have one class but the prof doesnt even check attendance so im just going to skip and stay w daniel

 

**memehwan** _ [3.23 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [3.23 PM] _

and ure staying with him

 

**memehwan** _ [3.23 PM] _

as a /friend/

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.23 PM] _

what else would i be staying as

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.23 PM] _

lol

 

**memehwan** _ [3.24 PM] _

just dont forget how he sees u, hyung

 

**memehwan** _ [3.24 PM] _

unless its changed, he still sees u as his platonic dude bro and i dont want u to get hurt bc u get ur hopes up

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 PM] _

i know

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 PM] _

dont worry abt me ! ill be fine

 

**memehwan** _ [3.24 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [3.25 PM] _

what happened to daniel anyways

 

**memehwan** _ [3.25 PM] _

was he just rlly tired?

 

**memehwan** _ [3.25 PM] _

like. is he okay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 PM] _

oh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 PM] _

yeah and he has the flu or smthn which i think is my fault :/

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 PM] _

but he hasnt been sleeping well lately ? he wont tell me why but i think it was school related ???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.26 PM] _

the nurse gave him some medicine to help him sleep better tho so hopefully thtll help

 

**memehwan** _ [3.26 PM] _

thats good to hear

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.26 PM] _

yeah

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.26 PM] _

daniels waking up again so ill talk to u later okay

 

**memehwan** _ [3.26 PM] _

coolio see u later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW thank u for making it thru another chapter,, idk how ure doin it but im v v grateful ahh  
> thank u so much for reading, esp if uve been keeping up w each chapter update and still enjoying this!!! yall r angels gosh  
> AND a super big thank u to everyone who leaves kudos/bookmarks/subscription/comment!!!!!! u make me smile so much n u seriously motivate me to work harder on future chapters <33333  
> also dont forget to hmu on tumblr @6woojin or twt @0gyeom if u want bc im actually active there now and id really lov to chat w u all!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel has a lot of Feelings

_[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _]_

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.02 PM]_

Hey how are u doing?? Is everything going okay

 

 **not a furry** _[4.02 PM]_

im fine dw lol

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.02 PM]_

I wouldnt have to worry if u took proper care of urself :((

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.02 PM]_

Have u been resting a lot

 

 **not a furry** _[4.03 PM]_

yeah

 

 **not a furry** _[4.03 PM]_

seongwoo keeps making me take naps literally as soon as i wake up lol

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.03 PM]_

GOOD

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.03 PM]_

Ill stop by to check on u later okay

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.03 PM]_

Make sure u listen to Seongwoo! He seems to have some common sense

 

 **not a furry** _[4.03 PM]_

yes sirrr

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_eunking_ ** _]_

 

 **eunking** _[4.57 PM]_

daniel holy shit

 

 **eunking** _[4.57 PM]_

i just? heard abt what happened are u okay??? are u still resting?????

 

 **eunking** _[4.57 PM]_

im sorry i didnt know earlier i wouldve stopped by but im in class rn ://

 

 **eunking** _[4.57 PM]_

IM GOING TO VISIT U AFTER THO AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME

 

 **not a furry** _[4.58 PM]_

haha im okay dont worry

 

 **not a furry** _[4.58 PM]_

i was just a little tired, im fine now

 

 **eunking** _[4.58 PM]_

“just tired” my ass

 

 **eunking** _[4.58 PM]_

i heard from jisung tht uve barely slept the past week

 

 **eunking** _[4.58 PM]_

whats going on??

 

 **not a furry** _[4.58 PM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[4.59 PM]_

dont worry abt it

 

 **not a furry** _[4.59 PM]_

it was just a lot of small stuff building up but its fine

 

 **eunking** _[4.59 PM]_

like,,, school stuff?

 

 **not a furry** _[4.59 PM]_

yeah?

 

 **eunking** _[4.59 PM]_

so it has nothing to do w the fact that jihoon has been hovering around u for the past few days

 

 **not a furry** _[4.59 PM]_

…..

 

 **not a furry** _[4.59 PM]_

gotta go apparently my phone screen isnt good for my eyes

 

 **eunking** _[4.59 PM]_

fuk ur eyes

 

 **eunking** _[5.00 PM]_

who even says tht what the heck

 

 **eunking** _[5.00 PM]_

i mean i know its true but still

 

 **not a furry** _[5.00 PM]_

seongwoo

 

 **eunking** _[5.00 PM]_

???

 

 **not a furry** _[5.00 PM]_

seongwoo says it

 

 **not a furry** _[5.00 PM]_

he keeps telling me to put my phone away and rest instead

 

 **eunking** _[5.00 PM]_

wait why is seongwoo with u

 

 **eunking** _[5.00 PM]_

um???

 

 **eunking** _[5.00 PM]_

actually nvm u probably should just rest

 

 **eunking** _[5.01 PM]_

UGH

 

 **eunking** _[5.01 PM]_

ill bother u abt this in person later. rest up

 

 **not a furry** _[5.01 PM]_

will do :’)

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _]_

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.18 PM]_

I CANT TELL WHAT URE TRYING TO SAY

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.18 PM]_

stop making obscene gestures from across the cafeteria AND JUST TEXT ME WHAT URE SAYING

 

 **ong gay-woo** [7.18 PM]

u cant just keep waving @ me like a lunatic :((

 

 **not a furry** _[7.19 PM]_

if u get me a salad im never talking to u again!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.19 PM]_

…

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.19 PM]_

the food options are pretty limited niel-ah

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.19 PM]_

its either the salad or the hot dogs

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.20 PM]_

and the 20$ in my wallet made it clear tht u wouldnt be able to survive the hot dogs

 

 **not a furry** _[7.20 PM]_

:///

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.20 PM]_

u gotta pick the lesser of two evils

 

 **not a furry** _[7.20 PM]_

OR

 

 **not a furry** _[7.20 PM]_

consider this

 

 **not a furry** _[7.20 PM]_

bc ure my favorite hyung in the entire world,,,,,,

 

 **not a furry** _[7.20 PM]_

ull drive me to that new pizza place tht opened up tht opened up downtown??

 

 **not a furry** _[7.20 PM]_

:)))

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.21 PM]_

i know im ur favorite hyung but

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.21 PM]_

i have to be ur favorite person ever if im driving u all the way there

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.21 PM]_

:))))))

 

 **not a furry** _[7.21 PM]_

FINE

 

 **not a furry** _[7.21 PM]_

ure my favorite person and also the best driver and probably the only person who has a car on campus and ure the best??

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.22 PM]_

aw ure so sweet~~

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[7.22 PM]_

i might as well treat my cute sick friend to a nice meal since hes so nice :))

 

 **not a furry** _[7.22 PM]_

thank uuuuu

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _]_

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[7.34 PM]_

Daniel where are u

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[7.34 PM]_

The nurse told me tht u and Seongwoo left to eat but I can’t find u guys in the main dining hall??

 

 **not a furry** _[7.36 PM]_

oh shoot sorry

 

 **not a furry** _[7.36 PM]_

they didnt hav much food left so im getting him to take me to a pizza place off campus

 

 **not a furry** _[7.36 PM]_

sorry for not telling u earlier :’//

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[7.37 PM]_

Ahhh

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[7.37 PM]_

Im just glad ure okay. Have fun and stay safe!!

 

 **not a furry** _[7.37 PM]_

of course hyung. ill see u later

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_heck yeck hwanwoong~_ ** _]_

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.14 PM]_

dude whos the cute guy tht ure with??

 

 **not a furry** _[8.14 PM]_

MY FRIEND

 

 **not a furry** _[8.14 PM]_

and dude ure working shouldnt u have ur phone off

 

 **not a furry** _[8.15 PM]_

also since when did u work here anyways

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.15 PM]_

since this place opened:’))

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.15 PM]_

but also no?? its not like i do anything during “”work”” anyways

 

 **not a furry** _[8.15 PM]_

u literally just took our food orders. i can see u talking to customers rn

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.15 PM]_

i could do tht in my sleep cMON let me multitask and just focus on answering my question

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.16 PM]_

plus i really dont want to focus on the fact tht im forced to talk to strangers for hours bc Im Internally Panicking

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.16 PM]_

so,,

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.16 PM]_

whos

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.16 PM]_

the

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.16 PM]_

cute

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.16 PM]_

guy

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.16 PM]_

?????

 

 **not a furry** _[8.16 PM]_

i already told u!!

 

 **not a furry** _[8.17 PM]_

hes my friend

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.17 PM]_

okay but like ?? name please

 

 **not a furry** _[8.17 PM]_

im not telling >:(

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.17 PM]_

if u dont im going to go over and flirt w him rn

 

 **not a furry** _[8.17 PM]_

dont u dare

 

 **not a furry** _[8.17 PM]_

...

 

 **not a furry** _[8.17 PM]_

also we both kno ure 2 shy and awkward to do tht

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.18 PM]_

tru but. why does it matter to u so much

 

 **not a furry** _[8.18 PM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[8.18 PM]_

hes my friend

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.18 PM]_

stop repeating the same thing over and over wOw

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.18 PM]_

u gotta face ur feelings at some point and im just tryin 2 speed up the process

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.18 PM]_

u like him, dont u

 

 **not a furry** _[8.18 PM]_

…

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.19 PM]_

okay well

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[8.19 PM]_

refusing to answer is better than shutting it down so im taking this as a win. good luck on ur not-date with ur “”friend””

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _]_

 

 **not a furry** _[11.02 PM]_

hey hyung

 

 **not a furry** _[11.02 PM]_

thanks again for treating me to pizza :))

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.02 PM]_

lol np

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.03 PM]_

its only natural tht someone as wonderful as myself would also be extremely kind to the desperate commoners around me

 

 **not a furry** _[11.03 PM]_

im going 2 ignore the fact tht u called me a desperate commoner and. move on

 

 **not a furry** _[11.03 PM]_

anyways it was nice seeing u?

 

 **not a furry** _[11.03 PM]_

and. thank u

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.03 PM]_

ure welcome?

 

 **not a furry** _[11.04 PM]_

like

 

 **not a furry** _[11.04 PM]_

u rlly didnt have to watch over me n try and take care of me for so long

 

 **not a furry** _[11.04 PM]_

i rlly appreciate it

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.04 PM]_

aw of course

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.04 PM]_

what are friends for

 

 **not a furry** _[11.04 PM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[11.04 PM]_

right

 

 **not a furry** _[11.04 PM]_

friends

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.05 PM]_

are

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.05 PM]_

are we not friends

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.05 PM]_

?

 

 **not a furry** _[11.05 PM]_

no we are

 

 **not a furry** _[11.05 PM]_

nvm hyung pretend i never said anything

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.05 PM]_

are u sure??

 

 **not a furry** _[11.05 PM]_

yea its nothing

 

 **not a furry** _[11.05 PM]_

ure a good friend. thanks again

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.06 PM]_

… um

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[11.06 PM]_

sure, any time

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **not a furry** _[11.49 PM]_

is it possible for someone to friendzone u if technically u already friendzoned them first

 

 **wink meme** _[11.49 PM]_

…

 

 **wink meme** _[11.49 PM]_

what

 

 **not a furry** _[11.49 PM]_

what

 

 **wink meme** _[11.49 PM]_

what

 

 **not a furry** _[11.49 PM]_

what

 

 **wink meme** _[11.50 PM]_

DANIEL

 

 **not a furry** _[11.50 PM]_

thats hyung 2 u

 

 **wink meme** _[11.50 PM]_

im going to block ur number

 

 **not a furry** _[11.50 PM]_

fine fine

 

 **not a furry** _[11.50 PM]_

im just. a mess of emotions rn idk

 

 **wink meme** _[11.50 PM]_

bc ure sick and were unconscious for most of the day or bc u spent the past few hours w seongwoo

 

 **not a furry** _[11.51 PM]_

both?

 

 **wink meme** _[11.51 PM]_

rip

 

 **wink meme** _[11.51 PM]_

but what exactly happened?

 

 **not a furry** _[11.51 PM]_

uh

 

 **wink meme** _[11.51 PM]_

wait hold on

 

 **wink meme** _[11.51 PM]_

i talked to a classmate whos friends w seongwoo and he wants in on the gossip

 

 **not a furry** _[11.51 PM]_

what

 

 **wink meme** _[11.51 PM]_

shh

 

 **wink meme** _[11.52 PM]_

am i allowed to tell him ure not straight

 

 **not a furry** _[11.52 PM]_

uh

 

 **wink meme** _[11.52 PM]_

would u rather tell him urself

 

 **not a furry** _[11.52 PM]_

idk probably??

 

 **not a furry** _[11.52 PM]_

i dont even know who ure talking abt

 

 **wink meme** _[11.52 PM]_

oh right

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **wink meme** _[11.53 PM]_

okay furry boy is daniel, cereal boy is woojin

 

 **not a furry** _[11.53 PM]_

what

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.53 PM]_

what

 

 **wink meme** _[11.53 PM]_

...

 

 **not a furry** _[11.54 PM]_

wait are u park woojin

 

 **not a furry** _[11.54 PM]_

w the red hair?

 

 **not a furry** _[11.54 PM]_

ure from busan right???

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.54 PM]_

uh yea haha

 

 **not a furry** _[11.54 PM]_

oh cool so am i

 

 **not a furry** _[11.54 PM]_

its nice 2 meet u woojin

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.54 PM]_

its nice to meet u too !

 

 **wink meme** _[11.54 PM]_

hyung does he get ur approval

 

 **not a furry** _[11.54 PM]_

u kno jisung right

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.55 PM]_

yeah he helped show me around whenever i got lost

 

 **not a furry** _[11.55 PM]_

alright

 

 **not a furry** _[11.55 PM]_

hes mentioned u and he seems to like u well enough so. i trust his judgement so i trust u

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.55 PM]_

???

 

 **not a furry** _[11.55 PM]_

im

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.55 PM]_

…

 

 **wink meme** _[11.56 PM]_

be patient. this is a big deal for him

 

 **wink meme** _[11.56 PM]_

u can do it daniel hyung

 

 **not a furry** _[11.57 PM]_

im not

 

 **not a furry** _[11.57 PM]_

im not straight

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.57 PM]_

oh shit

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.57 PM]_

for real?

 

 **not a furry** _[11.57 PM]_

for real

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.57 PM]_

i had no idea

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.57 PM]_

i

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.58 PM]_

i feel kinda honored tht u told me?

 

 **wink meme** _[11.58 PM]_

okay now tht thats out of the way

 

 **wink meme** _[11.58 PM]_

can u let him in on the Seongwoo Situation

 

 **not a furry** _[11.58 PM]_

oh right

 

 **not a furry** _[11.58 PM]_

um woojin ure kinda close w seongwoo right

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.58 PM]_

yeah?

 

 **not a furry** _[11.58 PM]_

um

 

 **not a furry** _[11.58 PM]_

u have to promise not to tell anyone

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.59 PM]_

i wont

 

 **not a furry** _[11.59 PM]_

…

 

 **wink meme** _[11.59 PM]_

dw ill annihilate him if he breaks his promise

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.59 PM]_

,,,, uh

 

 **not a furry** _[11.59 PM]_

please dont kill anyone jihoon

 

 **not a furry** _[11.59 PM]_

but okay. um

 

 **not a furry** _[11.59 PM]_

i

 

 **not a furry** _[12.00 AM]_

shit hold on this is harder than i thought

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **wink meme** _[12.02 AM]_

hyung are u okay

 

 **wink meme** _[12.02 AM]_

u dont have to tell him anything if u dont want to, okay??

 

 **wink meme** _[12.02 AM]_

i just thought u might want to talk to someone else abt this whole ordeal

 

 **not a furry** _[12.03 AM]_

yeah i do i just

 

 **not a furry** _[12.03 AM]_

im overcomplicating stuff for myself again

 

 **not a furry** _[12.03 AM]_

ill be fine just give me a minute

 

 **wink meme** _[12.03 AM]_

take ur time

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **not a furry** _[12.05 AM]_

i like seongwoo

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.05 AM]_

wait

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.05 AM]_

like-like

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.05 AM]_

no-hetero like

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.05 AM]_

“would make out w him” like

 

 **not a furry** _[12.06 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[12.06 AM]_

yes?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.06 AM]_

whoa

 

 **wink meme** _[12.06 AM]_

^

 

 **wink meme** _[12.06 AM]_

daniel hyung, screenshots?

 

 **not a furry** _[12.06 AM]_

yeah just a sec

 

 **not a furry** _[12.09 AM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.09 AM]_

…

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.09 AM]_

seongwoo is a lot less flirty than i thought

 

 **not a furry** _[12.09 AM]_

is that. a good thing

 

 **wink meme** _[12.10 AM]_

in what world is ur crush not flirting w u a good thing

 

 **not a furry** _[12.10 AM]_

hey im holding out hope

 

 **wink meme** _[12.10 AM]_

…

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.10 AM]_

….

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.11 AM]_

actually daniel hyung

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.11 AM]_

do u mind sending some screenshots from when u guys first started talking

 

 **not a furry** _[12.11 AM]_

uh yeah sure just gimme a sec

 

 **not a furry** _[12.11 AM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.12 AM]_

huh

 

 **not a furry** _[12.12 AM]_

???

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.12 AM]_

i just

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.12 AM]_

i thought mb he texted u differently overall bc he was tryin 2 play it cool or smthn but

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.12 AM]_

he was def super flirty in the beginning?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.13 AM]_

he might just be trying to back off bc he thinks ure straight tho

 

 **wink meme** _[12.13 AM]_

^

 

 **not a furry** _[12.13 AM]_

jesus christ

 

 **wink meme** _[12.13 AM]_

^^^

 

 **not a furry** _[12.13 AM]_

idk what to do ???

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.13 AM]_

prob tell him ure not straight?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.14 AM]_

um but

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.14 AM]_

i hope this is okay to ask

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.14 AM]_

is there a reason u told him u were straight in the first place

 

 **not a furry** _[12.14 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[12.15 AM]_

sort of

 

 **wink meme** _[12.15 AM]_

go ahead and spill all ur thoughts hyung

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.15 AM]_

!!!! yeah

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.15 AM]_

im on ur side i just want to know where ure coming from more

 

 **not a furry** _[12.19 AM]_

i just? havent been too confident in where i stand w that stuff ?? like i didnt even know tht guys could like other guys for the Longest Time and everyone around me acted like it was super weird so i figured there was no way i could like guys ? and then at some point i realized i did and i guess i just. supressed the shit out of it until i found out that there was even mORE STUFF like ppl off the binary spectrum that im aLSO attracted to sometimes and then there was this whole discovery between romantic vs sexual attraction and just. a LOT and i havent been comfortable w that sort of thing ever ?? and i didnt think id actually get close w seongwoo so i didnt think id ever need to tell him this sort of stuff

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.20 AM]_

…

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.20 AM]_

wow

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.20 AM]_

are u more comfortable w tht sort of stuff now?

 

 **not a furry** _[12.20 AM]_

i mean, kind of?

 

 **not a furry** _[12.21 AM]_

im still v confused abt a lot of stuff but jihoonie especially has been rlly helpful w everything

 

 **not a furry** _[12.21 AM]_

hes the reason i kno most of the stuff i do ? like all the diff gender n attraction spectrums n everything

 

 **wink meme** _[12.21 AM]_

u wouldve learned abt all tht stuff eventually. i just gave u links

 

 **not a furry** _[12.22 AM]_

dont b modest u kno ur support has helped me a lot. i rlly appreciate it

 

 **wink meme** _[12.22 AM]_

…

 

 **wink meme** _[12.22 AM]_

i just want u 2 be happy

 

 **wink meme** _[12.22 AM]_

and i dont think u can be happy if u hate a part of urself tht just wants to love other people

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.22 AM]_

whoa preach

 

 **not a furry** _[12.23 AM]_

:’))

 

 **not a furry** _[12.23 AM]_

thanks a lot to both of u

 

 **not a furry** _[12.23 AM]_

sorry woojin u prob werent expecting some huge emo rant

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.23 AM]_

no its totally cool!!!

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.23 AM]_

u seem like a rlly nice good guy

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[12.24 AM]_

i hope everything ends up turning out well for u. with or without seongwoo

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_heck yeck hwanwoong~_ ** _]_

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.39 AM]_

okay so i kno u like-like ur friend but like

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.39 AM]_

HOW MUCH do u like-like him

 

 **not a furry** _[1.47 AM]_

……

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.47 AM]_

u dont hav to tell me if u rlly dont want to!

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.47 AM]_

im just curious :’)) u guys seemed pretty close

 

 **not a furry** _[1.48 AM]_

im not super sure i just

 

 **not a furry** _[1.48 AM]_

i think i like him

 

 **not a furry** _[1.48 AM]_

a lot

 

 **not a furry** _[1.48 AM]_

more than i thought

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.49 AM]_

did u not expect this?

 

 **not a furry** _[1.49 AM]_

i didnt expect any of this

 

 **not a furry** _[1.50 AM]_

i didnt expect to ever meet him, to talk to him, to hang out with him, to befriend him, to spend time with him, to talk to him everyday, to like him at all and im just. here confused wondering when everything turned into this mess

 

 **not a furry** _[1.50 AM]_

i just like him a lot and i never expected it would ever get this far

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.51 AM]_

ahhh

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.51 AM]_

he seems nice though. at least u have good taste

 

 **not a furry** _[1.51 AM]_

i wish i didnt have any taste at all

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.51 AM]_

do u rlly tho

 

 **not a furry** _[1.51 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[1.51 AM]_

no

 

 **not a furry** _[1.52 AM]_

i just wish i knew how this would all turn out

 

 **not a furry** _[1.52 AM]_

i feel? lucky to like him if tht makes sense idk

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.52 AM]_

i think i get what ure saying

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.52 AM]_

even tho u dont know how everythings going to end up, dont let ur regrets pile up. dont let ur fears stop u from making progress

 

 **not a furry** _[1.53 AM]_

even if the progress is more like degressing

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.53 AM]_

of course

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.53 AM]_

its better to take a step backwards than to never move at all

 

 **not a furry** _[1.53 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[1.53 AM]_

thats deep

 

 **not a furry** _[1.53 AM]_

srsly tho. thank u

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.54 AM]_

of course !

 

 **not a furry** _[1.54 AM]_

also um

 

 **not a furry** _[1.54 AM]_

when did u know i wasnt straight

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.54 AM]_

oh haha

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.54 AM]_

i just assume no one is attracted 2 anyone and then go w the flow

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.54 AM]_

i dont assume anyones straight or anyones gay or anyones anything tbh

 

 **not a furry** _[1.55 AM]_

oh

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.55 AM]_

also u asked me a suspicious amount of questions related to kissing guys so.

 

 **not a furry** _[1.55 AM]_

oh my god please forget tht

 

 **not a furry** _[1.55 AM]_

middle school me was a Mess

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.55 AM]_

lol we all were

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.56 AM]_

if its any consolation tho idt most ppl know about ur not-hetero-ness ? so its up to u to come out to whomever whenever u want

 

 **not a furry** _[1.56 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[1.56 AM]_

gotcha thanks

 

 **heck yeck hwanwoong~** _[1.57 AM]_

yea sure !! best of luck 2 u :’)

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **wink meme** _[8.02 AM]_

i still cant believe u had so many golden opportunities to confess to ur stupid golden boy and u kept ur mouth shut the entire time

 

 **not a furry** _[8.17 AM]_

um??

 

 **not a furry** _[8.17 AM]_

where is this sass coming from

 

 **wink meme** _[8.20 AM]_

its been bothering me

 

 **wink meme** _[8.20 AM]_

so many opportunities,,

 

 **not a furry** _[8.21 AM]_

okay when did i even hav a “”golden opportunity””

 

 **wink meme** _[8.21 AM]_

u had 3 u hoe

 

 **wink meme** _[8.21 AM]_

when yall were texting but u chickened out and told him abt ur name instead of saying URE NOT STRAIGHT

 

 **wink meme** _[8.21 AM]_

when he stayed w u while u were recovering ystd and yall were alone and couldve talked abt //anything//

 

 **wink meme** _[8.22 AM]_

and when u guys went on a bro-date for pizza last night

 

 **wink meme** _[8.22 AM]_

u had so many chances but u backed out on all of them

 

 **not a furry** _[8.22 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[8.22 AM]_

its hard okay? u wouldnt understand

 

 **wink meme** _[8.22 AM]_

fuk u

 

 **wink meme** _[8.22 AM]_

i understand better than most ppl do

 

 **wink meme** _[8.23 AM]_

its hard but its even harder when ure always panicking abt the “right time” and if its the “right decision” or whatever bs

 

 **wink meme** _[8.23 AM]_

even if things go south at least u can say u were brave

 

 **not a furry** _[8.24 AM]_

…

 

 **not a furry** _[8.24 AM]_

i cant believe other ppl think ure just some sweet cute kid

 

 **wink meme** _[8.24 AM]_

and i cant believe other ppl think ure some courageous confident adult

 

 **wink meme** _[8.24 AM]_

stop trying to put attention on me and start owning up to ur own doubts

 

 **not a furry** _[8.24 AM]_

……

 

 **wink meme** _[8.24 AM]_

ill see u later hyung

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_not a furry_ ** _and_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _]_

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.03 AM]_

Hello hello how are u??

 

 **not a furry** _[9.05 AM]_

lol im okay thanks hbu

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.05 AM]_

Im okay too! How was pizza last night did everything go okay w Seongwoo ?? Did u have fun

 

 **not a furry** _[9.06 AM]_

wow u srsly sound like my parent

 

 **not a furry** _[9.06 AM]_

but also yea it went okay

 

 **not a furry** _[9.06 AM]_

:’)

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.06 AM]_

Just okay?

 

 **not a furry** _[9.06 AM]_

yes ??

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.06 AM]_

Okay if u say sooo

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.07 AM]_

Are u feeling better n did u sleep a lot last night ???

 

 **not a furry** _[9.07 AM]_

yeah dw

 

 **not a furry** _[9.07 AM]_

i think i slept like 5 hrs lol

 

 **not a furry** _[9.07 AM]_

thats more than i slept in the last week combined tbh

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.07 AM]_

Oh sweet child

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.07 AM]_

As long as ure taking care of urself

 

 **not a furry** _[9.07 AM]_

im trying to hyung dw

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.08 AM]_

Okay,, take it easy! Ill see u at lunch mb?

 

 **not a furry** _[9.08 AM]_

yeah sounds good. ill text u when im done w class and we can meet up afterwards?

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.08 AM]_

sounds like a plan :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY some of my classes are starting tmrw but i have a p chill schedule this yr so it shouldnt affect my updates too much !!  
> anYways i just wanted to say a quick thank u again bc im literally OVERWHELMED w how sweet u all are ?? every kudos, bookmark, subscription, and comment means the world to me and it makes me so so happy to know tht ure enjoying this!!!! ill work hard and try not to let u down in the future :'))  
> sending lots of lov to u all!!! n to those starting school soon/have already started, good luck!! i hope u all have a productive but enjoyable school yr <333 dont forget to take care of urselves !!!!!!  
> okay im finally done UM anyways i lov u i lov u i lov u !! until next time !!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo forgets that people arent islands, and everyone swears a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i hope i dont let anyone done w this one fjldsk

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_#modelstatus_ ** _ ] _

 

**#modelstatus** _ [9.48 AM] _

hey um

 

**#modelstatus** _ [9.48 AM] _

are u sure u want this guys number?

 

**#modelstatus** _ [9.48 AM] _

dont u want like. more time for urself instead of trying to throw urself into diff relationships n stuff

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.49 AM] _

who needs self love when everyone else is so willing to shower u in theirs

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.49 AM] _

stop tryin 2 preach ur life lessons and just give me his damn number

 

**#modelstatus** _ [9.50 AM] _

idk if thats a good idea ?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.50 AM] _

listen hes hot as shit and i havent been on a date in forever. hook us up or im not talking to u again

 

**#modelstatus** _ [9.50 AM] _

u went on a date like yesterday ??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.50 AM] _

it didnt lead to a second one and they had a horrible personality so ur point is irrelevant

 

**#modelstatus** _ [9.50 AM] _

...

 

**#modelstatus** _ [9.51 AM] _

u kno what fine. its ur life

 

**#modelstatus** _ [9.51 AM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.51 AM] _

thank u~~

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _ ] _

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.02 AM] _

hey hyung

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.02 AM] _

do u still like daniel hyung?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.03 AM] _

lol um what

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.03 AM] _

please just tell me?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.03 AM] _

i mean yeah i like him

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.03 AM] _

i wouldnt be friends w him if i didnt

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.03 AM] _

lmao

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.04 AM] _

hyung u kno thts not what i meant

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.04 AM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.04 AM] _

listen woojinah

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.04 AM] _

ure a cute kid and i know u mean well but like. let this go

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.04 AM] _

i told u hes straight. i told u we’re friends. u rll dont need to know anything else

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.04 AM] _

no offense but the other details arent rlly ur business

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.05 AM] _

oh

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.05 AM] _

okay sorry for asking

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.05 AM] _

no its fine im

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.05 AM] _

i didnt mean to snap at u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.05 AM] _

its just? a sensitive subject i guess. sorry

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.05 AM] _

no its okay um

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.06 AM] _

ill talk to u later

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.06 AM] _

take care

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.49 PM] _

heyyy u wanna grab lunch at that new burger place

 

**not a furry** _ [12.50 PM] _

oh shit

 

**not a furry** _ [12.50 PM] _

id like to but i already promised one of my friends tht id get lunch w him

 

**not a furry** _ [12.50 PM] _

sorry :/ mb tomorrow tho?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.50 PM] _

lol im busy tmrw so nah

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.50 PM] _

lets just rain check it for some other day?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.51 PM] _

sure yeah okay

 

**not a furry** _ [12.51 PM] _

i mean

 

**not a furry** _ [12.51 PM] _

we could always get dinner or even just a late night snack?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.51 PM] _

nah its cool

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.51 PM] _

besides i have a bunch of dates lined up for the next few evenings and if they go well then ill be pretty busy all night

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.52 PM] _

;)

 

**not a furry** _ [12.52 PM] _

oh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.52 PM] _

please tell me u didnt forget tht im gay AGAIN

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.52 PM] _

i changed my username for u!!!!

 

**not a furry** _ [12.52 PM] _

no thts not what i meant

 

**not a furry** _ [12.52 PM] _

uve just

 

**not a furry** _ [12.52 PM] _

ure going on a lot of dates lately

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.52 PM] _

yeah lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.53 PM] _

believe me ive gotten a lot of offers before

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.53 PM] _

i just havent taken a lot of ppl up on them before now haha

 

**not a furry** _ [12.53 PM] _

thats

 

**not a furry** _ [12.53 PM] _

thats cool. good for u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.53 PM] _

lmao tru im feeling like mr popular lately

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.53 PM] _

some of my friends are being rlly dumb abt it tho :/ im glad at least i have u on my side

 

**not a furry** _ [12.53 PM] _

wdym

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.54 PM] _

awhile ago they were oh so willing to set me up on dates but now tht im actually going out its all “love urself first” and “stop seeing other ppl” and whatever bs

 

**not a furry** _ [12.54 PM] _

and u dont want to listen to them?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.55 PM] _

nah

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.55 PM] _

i know they mean well but. they say a lot of bs to try and change me or w/e

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.55 PM] _

like honestly? let me be u kno

 

**not a furry** _ [12.55 PM] _

… i think i get what ure saying

 

**not a furry** _ [12.56 PM] _

but theyre ur friends ??

 

**not a furry** _ [12.56 PM] _

mb u shouldnt shut down what theyre saying so quickly idk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.56 PM] _

hey i thought u were on my side??

 

**not a furry** _ [12.56 PM] _

i am, i just

 

**not a furry** _ [12.56 PM] _

i used to push away my friends advice and shut them down whenever they said anything i didnt like,,, and just,,,,

 

**not a furry** _ [12.57 PM] _

u have good friends and i dont want u to lose tht over the same mistakes i made

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.57 PM] _

dw abt tht

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.57 PM] _

i dont rlly need u to give me life advice too lol

 

**not a furry** _ [12.57 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [12.57 PM] _

okay

 

**not a furry** _ [12.57 PM] _

i wont say anything else

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.58 PM] _

thanks

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.58 PM] _

anyways i have a project to work on sO later

 

**not a furry** _ [12.58 PM] _

later,,

 

\--

 

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ,  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ , and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ] _

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.04 PM] _

this is an intervention

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.04 PM] _

seongwoo u cant keep serial dating random ppl to try and take ur mind off daniel

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.05 PM] _

...

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.05 PM] _

whos the pokemon hoe

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.05 PM] _

my friend jonghyun. i added him in case i dont have my phone on me so i can just text u thru him

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.05 PM] _

but focus

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.06 PM] _

…….

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.06 PM] _

can u just let me be

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.06 PM] _

theres nothing wrong w me going out and meeting new ppl and going on dates

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.06 PM] _

leave my gay ass alone??

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.07 PM] _

seongwoo everyones worried abt u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.07 PM] _

who

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.07 PM] _

???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.07 PM] _

i want names

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.07 PM] _

i need to kno who to cut from my life

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.08 PM] _

dont u dare

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.08 PM] _

im kiddingggg

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.08 PM] _

but also

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.08 PM] _

//side eyes

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.08 PM] _

watch ur mouth

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.09 PM] _

ure lucky u have friends who care abt u even tho u pull shit like this

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.09 PM] _

gee thanks

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.09 PM] _

i can rlly tell tht ure one of those ppl

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.09 PM] _

the love is just. emanating off of u in waves. wow

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.09 PM] _

shut up

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.09 PM] _

im so fucking tired of u acting like an asshole whenever someone tries to snap u out of it. ure being rude and i care abt u too much to let u hurt urself like this. ive been letting u get away w too much and tht ends now.

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.10 PM] _

no more dates, no more hook ups, no more pushing ur friends away

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.10 PM] _

stop acting like the only thing u need is a good fuck. just open up to ur friends bc we actually fucking care abt u okay

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.10 PM] _

u keep shutting down and then acting like everythings fine just bc u act well enough to tell a shitty joke from time to time

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.11 PM] _

as ur friend who cares abt u, it needs to stop

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.11 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.11 PM] _

if i wanted to get scolded i wouldve called my parents

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.11 PM] _

ill see u later hyung

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.12 PM] _

seongwoo please

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.12 PM] _

bye

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.12 PM] _

no fuck this

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.12 PM] _

u dont get to shut this down when u still havent opened up.

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.13 PM] _

seriously. stop

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.13 PM] _

ill block u if i have to so let this go

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.13 PM] _

no

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.13 PM] _

at the very least u should let me talk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.13 PM] _

what and let u criticize me again? no thanks

 

_ [ _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ has left the GROUP CHAT] _

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ ] _

 

**optimus prime** _ [3.14 PM] _

seongwoo please

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.14 PM] _

fuck u

 

_ [ _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ has blocked  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ and can no longer receive their messages] _

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ] _

 

**wartortle** _ [3.15 PM] _

dont block me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.15 PM] _

jesus christ can u give it a break

 

**wartortle** _ [3.15 PM] _

no

 

**wartortle** _ [3.15 PM] _

i promised u awhile ago that if u ever started pushing everyone away i wouldnt stop trying to get u back

 

**wartortle** _ [3.16 PM] _

im not breaking that promise, and i want to see u genuinely happy for once

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.16 PM] _

…

 

**wartortle** _ [3.16 PM] _

im coming to ur dorm right now and im not going to leave until u open up

 

**wartortle** _ [3.16 PM] _

if that means im going to hav to move in w u for the next few months then so be it. whatever it takes

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.17 PM] _

…….

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.17 PM] _

ill wait outside to let u in

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.49 PM] _

hey um

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.49 PM] _

im actually free rn so are u still down to grab some late night snacks?

 

**not a furry** _ [8.50 PM] _

what happened to all of ur dates

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.50 PM] _

i cancelled them

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.50 PM] _

im

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.50 PM] _

sorry for snapping at u earlier

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.50 PM] _

u were right but i was being a stuck up idiot who wouldnt listen

 

**not a furry** _ [8.50 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [8.51 PM] _

go on….

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.51 PM] _

ure always right, o wise one, i should always listen 2 u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.51 PM] _

can i make it up to u over some snacks or dessert or smthn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.51 PM] _

pleaseeeee

 

**not a furry** _ [8.51 PM] _

fine

 

**not a furry** _ [8.52 PM] _

but we’re getting something warm. no ice cream

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.52 PM] _

sounds like a plan

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.52 PM] _

ill wait for u by the main quad?

 

**not a furry** _ [8.52 PM] _

k ill be there in 5 min

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_#modelstatus_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.55 PM] _

hi uh. i just wanted to apologize for kinda acting like a dick earlier

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.56 PM] _

its chill. i kno u were just frustrated and taking it out on me bc i care abt u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.56 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.56 PM] _

uh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.56 PM] _

im glad u understand? lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.56 PM] _

sorry again dude ill try and be better abt tht in the future

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.57 PM] _

yea yea

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.57 PM] _

u kno what hyung

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.57 PM] _

just treat me to lunch off campus sometime and ill call it even

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.57 PM] _

thats. rlly not fair ive been hella mean to u lately

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.57 PM] _

dont worry ill order smthn expensive

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.58 PM] _

i insist

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.58 PM] _

f iiiiiiiin e

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.58 PM] _

ure going to eat high qual meat tho

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.58 PM] _

u know it

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.58 PM] _

ill talk to u later

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.03 PM] _

heyo

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.03 PM] _

i just wanted to properly apologize for snapping at u earlier

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.05 PM] _

its fine hyung dw abt it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.05 PM] _

except its? not fine ???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.05 PM] _

i was frustrated and confused and i used all my anger on u which was completely uncalled for and u didnt deserve it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.06 PM] _

so,, im sorry

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.06 PM] _

it really is fine dw

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.06 PM] _

thanks tho ?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.06 PM] _

i

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.06 PM] _

i think i still do

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.06 PM] _

uh what

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.06 PM] _

earlier u asked me smthn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.06 PM] _

and i was too nervous to answer but. i do

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.07 PM] _

wait what question

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.07 PM] _

i asked u a lot of things

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.07 PM] _

…

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.07 PM] _

hyung????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.07 PM] _

ill talk to u laterrr

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [9.07 PM] _

stop texting other ppl while im waiting in line

 

**not a furry** _ [9.07 PM] _

for food that //u// wanted and //i// have to order

 

**not a furry** _ [9.08 PM] _

>:((

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.08 PM] _

sorry sorry ill only text u now~~~

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.08 PM] _

i just had to apologize to some friends for. doing what u told me not to do fdskl

 

**not a furry** _ [9.08 PM] _

?

 

**not a furry** _ [9.08 PM] _

whatd u do

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.09 PM] _

i was an asshole n pushed them away for no reason

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.09 PM] _

it wasnt,, too bad ? but i definitely wont be getting the best friend award anytime soon

 

**not a furry** _ [9.09 PM] _

lol

 

**not a furry** _ [9.09 PM] _

idt ud ever get that award

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.09 PM] _

excuse u im an amazing friend

 

**not a furry** _ [9.10 PM] _

an amazing friend tht keeps forcing me to go out to eat, sure

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.10 PM] _

so u admit that i am an amazing friend

 

**not a furry** _ [9.10 PM] _

oh my god

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.10 PM] _

<3333

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.10 PM] _

i cant believe ure so sweet wow,, ure 2 good to me

 

**not a furry** _ [9.10 PM] _

i cant help it

 

**not a furry** _ [9.10 PM] _

ure not good enough to urself

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.11 PM] _

um like ure one to talk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.11 PM] _

u barely rest or treat urself well ??

 

**not a furry** _ [9.11 PM] _

>:((((((((((

 

**not a furry** _ [9.11 PM] _

theyre prob gonna take my order soon so im going to stop talking to u

 

**not a furry** _ [9.11 PM] _

jerk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.11 PM] _

u know u love meee

 

**not a furry** _ [9.11 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.12 PM] _

HEY

 

**not a furry** _ [9.12 PM] _

im kidding lol

 

**not a furry** _ [9.12 PM] _

but srsly. the lines getting shorter so ill talk to u in literally 1 min chill

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.12 PM] _

fine fine order quickly tho

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.12 PM] _

im lonely by myself ://

 

**not a furry** _ [9.12 PM] _

lol ill do my best

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**memehwan** _ [10.01 PM] _

bith are u srsly on a date w mr mb-not-straight in the middle of the damn night

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.04 PM] _

dude its 10 oclock wtf

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.04 PM] _

“middle of the night” my ass

 

**memehwan** _ [10.05 PM] _

time is an illusion i just woke up from a nap dont judge me

 

**memehwan** _ [10.05 PM] _

but also. u didnt answer my question

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.05 PM] _

sounded more like an accusation than a question

 

**memehwan** _ [10.05 PM] _

fine U DIDNT ANSWER MY ACCUSATION

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.05 PM[ _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.05 PM] _

why does an accusation require an answer

 

**memehwan** _ [10.05 PM] _

oh my god

 

**memehwan** _ [10.06 PM] _

i hate u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.06 PM] _

dude thts the biggest lie uve ever told

 

**memehwan** _ [10.06 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [10.06 PM] _

ure so lucky tht im still friends w u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.06 PM] _

i think its the other way around but whateverrr

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.06 PM] _

:))

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.06 PM] _

but btw no. not a date

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.07 PM] _

just bros bein bros

 

**memehwan** _ [10.07 PM] _

o,,, kay,,,,,,

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.07 PM] _

stop judging me and start getting proper sleep goddam

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.07 PM] _

later loser

 

**memehwan** _ [10.07 PM] _

im gonna scream at u abt this tmrw but

 

**memehwan** _ [10.07 PM] _

bye nerd

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.58 PM] _

bitch where did u go

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.58 PM] _

i leave to get u food and u just DITCH unbelievable

 

**not a furry** _ [10.59 PM] _

hol hbkdfiljdon

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.59 PM] _

uh what

 

**not a furry** _ [10.59 PM] _

WAjsT

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.59 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.59 PM] _

tf are u trying to say

 

**not a furry** _ [10.59 PM] _

fhsdkjslddj

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [10.59 PM] _

……….

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.00 PM] _

ill just,,

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.00 PM] _

wait for u back at the bench i guess

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.00 PM] _

all aloneeeee

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.00 PM] _

TT

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.05 PM] _

um are u. okay where are u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.08 PM] _

daniel?????

 

**not a furry** _ [11.08 PM] _

ibffine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.08 PM] _

where are u???

 

**not a furry** _ [11.08 PM] _

wa bit

 

**not a furry** _ [11.08 PM] _

wait

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.08 PM] _

FINE

 

**not a furry** _ [11.10 PM] _

are u allergic to anything

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.10 PM] _

what why

 

**not a furry** _ [11.10 PM] _

like cats. are u allergic to them

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.10 PM] _

um no??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.10 PM] _

where is this coming from

 

**not a furry** _ [11.10 PM] _

do u like cats

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.10 PM] _

i mean yeah i guess??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.10 PM] _

why tho whats going on

 

**not a furry** _ [11.11 PM] _

11 11 make a wish

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.11 PM] _

,,,

 

**not a furry** _ [11.11 PM] _

what to know what i wished for

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.11 PM] _

im not even sure

 

**not a furry** _ [11.11 PM] _

a cat

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.11 PM] _

oh my god

 

**not a furry** _ [11.11 PM] _

my wish came true

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.11 PM] _

what

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.11 PM] _

what the fuck

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.12 PM] _

oh my god why are u holding a cat

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.12 PM] _

where did it come from

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.12 PM] _

im so emotionally shaken i cant even sing cotton eyed joe

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.12 PM] _

STOP SMILING ASSHOLE

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.12 PM] _

dont u dare

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.12 PM] _

put the damn cat down

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.12 PM] _

DONT COME ANY CLOSER

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.13 PM] _

it probably has rabies

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.13 PM] _

daniel i swear

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.13 PM] _

DANIEL

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.13 PM] _

where did u even find a random cat jesus christ

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.13 PM] _

KANG EUIGEON U BETTER STOP

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.14 PM] _

,,,

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.14 PM] _

fine oh my god

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.14 PM] _

stop making ur dumb puppy eyes and just bring ur freaky cat over here

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.14 PM] _

stop smiling and just hurry up u giant nerd

 

**not a furry** _ [11.14 PM] _

:))))))

 

**not a furry** _ [2.31 AM] _

hey hyung

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.32 AM] _

ugh why are u up so late

 

**not a furry** _ [2.32 AM] _

why are u responding

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.32 AM] _

my phone buzzed and u woke me up >:((

 

**not a furry** _ [2.32 AM] _

oh sorry

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.32 AM] _

nah its not a big deal

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.32 AM] _

whats up

 

**not a furry** _ [2.32 AM] _

i just

 

**not a furry** _ [2.33 AM] _

i wanted to say thanks

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.33 AM] _

uh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.33 AM] _

thanks for what ??

 

**not a furry** _ [2.33 AM] _

for everything

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.33 AM] _

okay ure freaking me out a little

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.33 AM] _

are u okay? is something going on??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.33 AM] _

why are u saying all of this

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 AM] _

fdskjl im fine dw

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 AM] _

im just. thankful

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 AM] _

for u

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 AM] _

im glad i met u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.34 AM] _

and u know im glad i met u too

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.34 AM] _

but u should get some rest okay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.34 AM] _

i dont want u passing out again

 

**not a furry** _ [2.35 AM] _

yes sir

 

**not a furry** _ [2.35 AM] _

goodnight hyung

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.35 AM] _

goodnight euigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw tht was a surprisingly nice way 2 end the chapter fjsdlk  
> but speaking of chapter endings,,, ch7+ is gonna b rough sorry i lov u all tons n tons i swear!!!!!  
> also? thank u all again for any/all lov n support just even the fact tht ure reading my fic makes me so so thankful!!!!!!!!!!! please feel free to msg me on tumblr @6woojin or twt @0gyeom (i yell a lot abt my writing process on twt tho so be warned) ANYWAYS YES i lov u all so os soos soossososooo ooo much!!!!!!!!!  
> every hit and kudos and bookmark and subscription and comment makes me 500x more motivated for future chapters <33


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh w every update im worried im going to lose readers bc u guys will eventually realize tht i have no originality BUT FOR NOW im just so blessed by everyones support!!! fdslkjksd  
> wow srsly u all mean the world to me n im trying rlly hard to improve so i dont let u all down so much!!!!! i lov u all so so much <33

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [3.40 AM] _

hows the cat

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.40 AM] _

sleepy and calm

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.40 AM] _

also almost as beautiful as me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.40 AM] _

:)

 

**not a furry** _ [3.41 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [3.41 AM] _

ANYWAYS

 

**not a furry** _ [3.41 AM] _

idk if i mentioned earlier but. thanks also for letting him stay in ur room

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.41 AM] _

its chill i dont mind

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.41 AM] _

i mean

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.41 AM] _

i doubt ur roommate would be down to secretly house a wild animal

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.41 AM] _

perks of having a single- u can house a shady ass cat

 

**not a furry** _ [3.42 AM] _

…….

 

**not a furry** _ [3.42 AM] _

ignoring the fact tht u called my angel a shady ass cat

 

**not a furry** _ [3.42 AM] _

still,, i feel kinda bad

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.42 AM] _

hey i srsly dont mind okay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.42 AM] _

besides this prob helps me more than hurts me

 

**not a furry** _ [3.42 AM] _

??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.42 AM] _

now u have to come over to my room more often

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.43 AM] _

AND now i have instant leverage over u whenever i need it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.43 AM] _

;)))

 

**not a furry** _ [3.43 AM] _

oh m god

 

**not a furry** _ [3.43 AM] _

the only shady ass here is u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.43 AM] _

i may be a shady ass but at least i have a nice ass

 

**not a furry** _ [3.43 AM] _

uh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.44 AM] _

no more talking abt my beautiful ass. get some rest

 

**not a furry** _ [3.44 AM] _

,,

 

**not a furry** _ [4.39 AM] _

hey so

 

**not a furry** _ [4.39 AM] _

i keep waking up and i cant rlly sleep and im wondering like

 

**not a furry** _ [4.39 AM] _

what are we gonna name the cat

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.08 AM] _

oh uh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.08 AM] _

idk did u have smthn in mind??

 

**not a furry** _ [5.21 AM] _

im thinking mb barack

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.26 AM] _

as in barack obama ??

 

**not a furry** _ [5.26 AM] _

yes?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.26 AM] _

oh my god no politics

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.26 AM] _

ure so lame what the hell

 

**not a furry** _ [5.26 AM] _

ugh fine

 

**not a furry** _ [5.29 AM] _

what abt nick

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.29 AM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.29 AM] _

what are u trying to reference w that name

 

**not a furry** _ [5.29 AM] _

um

 

**not a furry** _ [5.29 AM] _

nick fury obviously?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.30 AM] _

i think u mean nick furry

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.30 AM] _

also jesus no

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.30 AM] _

i vote we name them allura

 

**not a furry** _ [5.30 AM] _

like,,, from voltron

 

**not a furry** _ [5.30 AM] _

??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.30 AM] _

what else

 

**not a furry** _ [5.31 AM] _

NO i refuse to name our cat after some fictional alien

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.31 AM] _

u wanted to name him after a fictional spy???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.31 AM] _

u have no room to judge me

 

**not a furry** _ [5.31 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [5.31 AM] _

we’re not naming them allura

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.31 AM] _

fine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.34 AM] _

what abt ri

 

**not a furry** _ [5.34 AM] _

,,, ri?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.35 AM] _

yeah

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.35 AM] _

i think its cute

 

**not a furry** _ [5.35 AM] _

i mean i guess?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.35 AM] _

alright perfect its official our tiny cat bb is named ri

 

**not a furry** _ [5.35 AM] _

uh

 

**not a furry** _ [5.35 AM] _

okay i guess?

 

**not a furry** _ [5.36 AM] _

wait hold on what does ri stand for

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.36 AM] _

its short for rihanna :))

 

**not a furry** _ [5.36 AM] _

are u fucking serious

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.36 AM] _

shes an icon!!!

 

**not a furry** _ [5.36 AM] _

oh my god ?

 

**not a furry** _ [5.36 AM] _

why did i agree to this

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.36 AM] _

bc u also appreciate the masterpiece that is rihannas existence

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.37 AM] _

also bc somehow u used ur fuckin magic puppy eyes to convince me to let u keep the cat in the first place

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.37 AM] _

which is Unfair so!!!!

 

 **not a furry** _[5.37 AM]_

…

 

**not a furry** _ [5.37 AM] _

i didnt know u were so easily manipulated when i acted a lil cute lmao

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.37 AM] _

IM USUALLY NOT

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.38 AM] _

believe me im used to being the most beautiful and adorable thing in any room at any given time

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.38 AM] _

i was just tired so my defenses were down :///

 

**not a furry** _ [5.38 AM] _

aw i feel so honored

 

**not a furry** _ [5.38 AM] _

but also,, if ure so tired u should go to sleep

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.39 AM] _

eh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.39 AM] _

only if u do too

 

**not a furry** _ [5.39 AM] _

alright fine

 

**not a furry** _ [5.39 AM] _

dream of me acting cute for u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.39 AM] _

lol mb i will

 

**not a furry** _ [5.39 AM] _

lol

 

**not a furry** _ [5.39 AM] _

:’)

 

**not a furry** _ [5.40 AM] _

ill talk to u tmrw or in like. a few hours lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.40 AM] _

okay good nighttt

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ] _

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.09 AM] _

Hello hello and good morning Daniel!!! I hope u slept well and got lots of rest esp bc I heard u had a late night out with u-know-who

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.09 AM] _

:)))

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

fdsljk hyung dw im okay

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

i didnt. sleep too well BUT im going to rest a lot today !

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

i have like one class in the afternoon and some errands but otherwise ill be resting

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.11 AM] _

Fine fine fine if u say so

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.11 AM] _

Make sure to take it easy today okay

 

**not a furry** _ [8.11 AM] _

yes sir

 

**not a furry** _ [8.11 AM] _

:’))

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _ ] _

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [10.24 AM] _

heyyy can u tell seongwoo hyung to check his phone k thx baiii

 

**not a furry** _ [10.27 AM] _

um

 

**not a furry** _ [10.27 AM] _

who is this?

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [10.27 AM] _

aww dont b jealous im not gonna steal ur bf

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [10.27 AM] _

im the hoe u met the other day tht apparently u couldnt remember the name of :))

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [10.28 AM] _

im just a friend of seongwoos~~ ;))))

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [10.28 AM] _

but seongwoo said tht someone had my math notebook and i kinda need tht for my next class sooo lmao

 

**not a furry** _ [10.28 AM] _

oh uh

 

**not a furry** _ [10.28 AM] _

sure ill tell him

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [10.29 AM] _

thanksss

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [10.29 AM] _

;))

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [11.07 AM] _

i swear if u buy some cheap ass brand of cat food im going to rip ur dick off

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.08 AM] _

wow if u wanted to touch my dick tht badly u just had to ask

 

**not a furry** _ [11.08 AM] _

SEONGWOO

 

**not a furry** _ [11.08 AM] _

u better buy the most expensive healthy brand u can find

 

**not a furry** _ [11.08 AM] _

we’re gonna spoil the shit out of rihanna

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.08 AM] _

awwww looks like the name is going to stick

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.08 AM] _

but okay okay im doing my best

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.09 AM] _

there r so many brands tho :’//

 

**not a furry** _ [11.09 AM] _

JUST PICK THE BEST ONE

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.09 AM] _

its harddd

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.09 AM] _

mb u should be the one buying food instead of yelling at me

 

**not a furry** _ [11.09 AM] _

weVE BEEN OVER THis

 

**not a furry** _ [11.11 AM] _

i have to choose the cat litter and we cANT leave rihanna alone for too long so we have!! to!!!! split!!!!!! up!!!!!!!!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.11 AM] _

i still dont get why i couldnt just stay home w rihanna while u bought everything

 

**not a furry** _ [11.11 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [11.12 AM] _

bc i dont like shopping alone?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.12 AM] _

false

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.12 AM] _

u told me abt all of ur late night walmart runs before, i know u 2 well

 

**not a furry** _ [11.12 AM] _

fslkdjfl

 

**not a furry** _ [11.13 AM] _

idk just hurry up and find some high quality cat food

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.13 AM] _

okayy

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.13 AM] _

but if u wanted to spend time w me u just had to ask

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.13 AM] _

<33

 

**not a furry** _ [11.13 AM] _

can U PLEASE just focus on buyin the dam food instead of teasing me!!!!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.14 AM] _

<3333333

 

\--

 

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ,  _ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _ , and  _ **_wink meme_ ** _ ] _

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.19 AM] _

I THINK HE DOES

 

**not a furry** _ [11.19 AM] _

uh

 

**not a furry** _ [11.19 AM] _

what

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.19 AM] _

seongwoo hyung

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.19 AM] _

i think he does

 

**not a furry** _ [11.20 AM] _

does WHAT

 

**not a furry** _ [11.20 AM] _

drugs?

 

**not a furry** _ [11.20 AM] _

please tell me hes not on some rlly weird illegal stuff

 

**not a furry** _ [11.20 AM] _

wait

 

**not a furry** _ [11.20 AM] _

he cant swallow pills for shit he has enough trouble taking ibuprofen so that cant be it

 

**not a furry** _ [11.20 AM] _

oh my god is he already in a relationship

 

**not a furry** _ [11.20 AM] _

??????

 

**not a furry** _ [11.20 AM] _

oh my god hes probably met his soulmate or smthn hasnt he

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.20 AM] _

STOP

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.21 AM] _

u keep freaking out and ure not giving me a chance to aNSWer

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.21 AM] _

i think

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.21 AM] _

he does like u

 

**not a furry** _ [11.21 AM] _

WHAT

 

**not a furry** _ [11.21 AM] _

WHAAAT

 

**not a furry** _ [11.22 AM] _

FSHKDLS

 

**not a furry** _ [11.22 AM] _

A REU SUREUE

 

**not a furry** _ [11.22 AM] _

??f?ds//S???s????///??

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.23 AM] _

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

**not a furry** _ [11.23 AM] _

WHAHKJA LJLT

 

**not a furry** _ [11.23 AM] _

AFKDJLSKLFJSKL

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.23 AM] _

uh

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.23 AM] _

i have to go to class now so pls dont spam my phone?

 

**not a furry** _ [11.23 AM] _

fJDSKLJFK

 

**not a furry** _ [11.23 AM] _

SHDKLJOOSLE

 

**not a furry** _ [11.23 AM] _

okay okay im stopping now

 

**not a furry** _ [11.23 AM] _

WA IT I ASECONDO WHA THT EHUFK

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.23 AM] _

was that u??

 

**not a furry** _ [11.24 AM] _

WHAT

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.24 AM] _

nice caps lock lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.24 AM] _

but?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.24 AM] _

that weird noise

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.24 AM] _

it kinda sounded like a beached whale,,

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.24 AM] _

but like. a familiar one

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.24 AM] _

lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.24 AM] _

i thought it came from the litter section

 

**not a furry** _ [11.25 AM] _

are u

 

**not a furry** _ [11.25 AM] _

are u saying tht i sound like a whale

 

**not a furry** _ [11.25 AM] _

????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.25 AM] _

fdlksjdk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.25 AM] _

maybe

 

**not a furry** _ [11.25 AM] _

>:(

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.25 AM] _

IM KIDDING lol dw

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.25 AM] _

but srsly. was that u or not

 

**not a furry** _ [11.25 AM] _

that

 

**not a furry** _ [11.26 AM] _

might have been me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.26 AM] _

wait seriously what the fuck

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.26 AM] _

what happened

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.26 AM] _

are u okay???

 

**not a furry** _ [11.26 AM] _

im fine dw

 

**not a furry** _ [11.26 AM] _

someone just. texted me smthn surprising and i was caught off guard

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.26 AM] _

oooookay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.27 AM] _

was it at least a good surprise?

 

**not a furry** _ [11.27 AM] _

if theyre right, then hell yeah

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.27 AM] _

oh uh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.27 AM] _

whats the surprise abt

 

**not a furry** _ [11.27 AM] _

um

 

**not a furry** _ [11.27 AM] _

not telling

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.27 AM] _

thats suspicious as hell but alright

 

**not a furry** _ [11.28 AM] _

stop judging me and just bring the food over to the toy section

 

**not a furry** _ [11.28 AM] _

i cant decide what rihanna would like best and i dont have enough money to buy everything

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.28 AM] _

alright ill be there in a sec

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [11.34 AM] _

hey hyung as a fellow cat aficionado

 

**not a furry** _ [11.34 AM] _

which toy seems like itd overall be Way More Fun

 

**not a furry** _ [11.34 AM] _

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

**not a furry** _ [11.34 AM] _

answer wisely

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [11.35 AM] _

Hmmm honestly I think Im leaning towards the first one?

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [11.35 AM] _

The bell on the end is really cute haha

 

**not a furry** _ [11.35 AM] _

…….

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [11.35 AM] _

Did I choose the wrong one

 

**not a furry** _ [11.35 AM] _

its fine dw abt it

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [11.35 AM] _

:’)

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [11.36 AM] _

I heard Jonghyun knows cats p well so maybe u can ask him too tho?

 

**not a furry** _ [11.36 AM] _

sounds like a plan

 

**not a furry** _ [11.36 AM] _

thanks anyways hyung

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [11.36 AM] _

Yeah of course

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [11.36 AM] _

Good luck w whatever it is ure doing LOL

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [11.37 AM] _

hey between these which would be better for a young cat

 

**not a furry** _ [11.37 AM] _

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

**wartortle** _ [11.37 AM] _

um.

 

**wartortle** _ [11.37 AM] _

are you and seongwoo betting on which is better?

 

**not a furry** _ [11.37 AM] _

i mean not rlly but kind of??

 

**not a furry** _ [11.37 AM] _

wait how did u know

 

**wartortle** _ [11.38 AM] _

he just texted minhyun the same thing, and minhyun asked for my opinion haha.

 

**not a furry** _ [11.38 AM] _

min,,hyun,,,,,

 

**wartortle** _ [11.38 AM] _

hwang minhyun? rlly tall, a lot of people say he looks like an emperor.

 

**not a furry** _ [11.38 AM] _

oh HIM sorry my b

 

**not a furry** _ [11.38 AM] _

but.. which one did u choose

 

**wartortle** _ [11.39 AM] _

minhyun liked the one with the bell, i liked the one without.

 

**not a furry** _ [11.39 AM] _

HAH thank u

 

**wartortle** _ [11.39 AM] _

does that mean u win?

 

**not a furry** _ [11.39 AM] _

no we’re just tied lol

 

**not a furry** _ [11.39 AM] _

tbh i already asked jisung but he agreed w seongwoo so im just.. not going to tell seongwoo abt that :)))

 

**wartortle** _ [11.39 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [11.40 AM] _

bESIDES he told me tht if we tied hed use some of his money to buy the other one so we could have both!!!!

 

**wartortle** _ [11.40 AM] _

sounds fun.

 

**not a furry** _ [11.40 AM] _

its gonna be

 

**wartortle** _ [11.40 AM] _

but do i want to know what you both need cat toys for?

 

**not a furry** _ [11.40 AM] _

ummmm

 

**not a furry** _ [11.40 AM] _

no??

 

**wartortle** _ [11.41 AM] _

please don’t make any bad decisions.

 

**not a furry** _ [11.41 AM] _

no promises

 

**not a furry** _ [11.41 AM] _

thanks again tho ill see u later bye

 

**wartortle** _ [11.41 AM] _

daniel,,

 

**wartortle** _ [11.41 AM] _

why do i even bother?

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ ** _not a furry_** _,_ ** _crack snaggle pop_** _,_ _and_ ** _wink meme_** _]_

 

**wink meme** _ [11.48 AM] _

jesus christ hyung

 

**wink meme** _ [11.48 AM] _

also, congrats

 

\--

  
  


_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_eunking_ ** _ ] _

 

**eunking** _ [12.37 PM] _

BITCH

 

**eunking** _ [12.37 PM] _

why am i hearing tht u and ur bf adopted a fukin cat together

 

**eunking** _ [12.37 PM] _

and yall r hiding it in ur dorms??? pls tell me this is a joke

 

**not a furry** _ [12.38 PM] _

um???

 

**not a furry** _ [12.38 PM] _

where did u hear this from?????????

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [12.38 PM] _

THE SECRETS OUT SOMEHOW EUNKI KNOWS ABT THE CAT

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.38 PM] _

dude im right next to u why are u texting me??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [12.38 PM] _

aLSO WHAT HOW

 

**not a furry** _ [12.39 PM] _

lisTen i dont want to accidentally wake ri up ://

 

**not a furry** _ [12.39 PM] _

and,, idk??

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_eunking_ ** _ ] _

 

**eunking** _ [12.39 PM] _

i have my ways ;)

 

**eunking** _ [12.39 PM] _

but ugh did u guys actually adopt a random cat together

 

**not a furry** _ [12.39 PM] _

WHERE DID U HEAR THIS FROM

 

**eunking** _ [12.40 PM] _

i,, might have overheard jonghyun and jisung speculating abt certain stuff

 

**eunking** _ [12.40 PM] _

is it true??

 

**not a furry** _ [12.40 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [12.40 PM] _

give me a few minutes

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [12.59 PM] _

hey im thinking we should send this to anyone who questions our cat-raising abilities/reasons/etc

 

**not a furry** _ [12.59 PM] _

(link attachment)

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.02 PM] _

dude

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.02 PM] _

did u srsly make a meme powerpoint defending us as cat parents

 

**not a furry** _ [1.02 PM] _

yes?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.03 PM] _

thats amazing oh my god

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.03 PM] _

its beautiful

 

**not a furry** _ [1.03 PM] _

aw thanks

 

**not a furry** _ [1.03 PM] _

does tht mean i can send it to eunki

 

**not a furry** _ [1.03 PM] _

??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.04 PM] _

sure go for it

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_eunking_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [1.04 PM] _

(link attachment)

 

**not a furry** _ [1.04 PM] _

:)

 

**eunking** _ [1.07 PM] _

…

 

**eunking** _ [1.07 PM] _

i liked the use of old 2000s memes

 

**eunking** _ [1.07 PM] _

u have my blessing,, go forth and raise a magnificent beast

 

**not a furry** _ [1.07 PM] _

:))))

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [1.08 PM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.08 PM] _

bro u could just show me ur phone instead of screenshottin stuff???

 

**not a furry** _ [1.08 PM] _

I DONT WANT TO WAKE RIHANNA UP

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.08 PM] _

alright alright

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.08 PM] _

also lol im glad we have eunkis approval,, what i always wanted

 

**not a furry** _ [1.08 PM] _

lmao

 

**not a furry** _ [1.09 PM] _

also serious question time

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.09 PM] _

oh damn u sure we have to do this via text

 

**not a furry** _ [1.09 PM] _

im NOT risking waking ri up

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.09 PM] _

okay fine continue

 

**not a furry** _ [1.09 PM] _

so um

 

**not a furry** _ [1.09 PM] _

eunki was joking earlier but

 

**not a furry** _ [1.10 PM] _

he called u my bf

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.10 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.10 PM] _

oh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.10 PM] _

continue

 

**not a furry** _ [1.10 PM] _

and um

 

**not a furry** _ [1.10 PM] _

i know we’re just friends and all tht but

 

**not a furry** _ [1.11 PM] _

actually hold on a sec

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ ** _not a furry_** _,_ ** _crack snaggle pop_** _,_ _and_ ** _wink meme_** _]_

 

**not a furry** _ [1.11 PM] _

i have the Perfect opportunity to ask seongwoo out but i keep panicking what do i do???????

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [1.11 PM] _

UH

 

**wink meme** _ [1.11 PM] _

just do it?? like honestly

 

**wink meme** _ [1.11 PM] _

uve been waiting for this for 5ever

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [1.12 PM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**not a furry** _ [1.12 PM] _

SHIA LEBOUF DOESNT HELP

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [1.12 PM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**not a furry** _ [1.12 PM] _

CATS DONT HELP

 

**not a furry** _ [1.12 PM] _

wait actually they kind of do

 

**wink meme** _ [1.13 PM] _

just do ur best and try and go for it

 

**wink meme** _ [1.13 PM] _

u dont want to regret this later, alright?

 

**not a furry** _ [1.13 PM] _

ill

 

**not a furry** _ [1.13 PM] _

ill try

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.14 PM] _

daniel?

 

**not a furry** _ [1.15 PM] _

one se c

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.15 PM] _

hey why do u look so tense??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.15 PM] _

chill dude its just me okay?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.15 PM] _

whatevers going on u dont have to be so nervous w me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.15 PM] _

cmon i can tell ure still stressed

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.16 PM] _

danieeeel how can i make u smile

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.16 PM] _

oh sweetest euigeon shall i recite to thou the sweetest sonnets of olde

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.16 PM] _

or mayhaps i shall butcher the differences of who and whom

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.16 PM] _

heyyy i see ure starting to smile

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.16 PM] _

oh sweet straight niel, the straightest straight in my heart

 

**not a furry** _ [1.16 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.17 PM] _

?

 

**not a furry** _ [1.17 PM] _

im not

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.17 PM] _

uh what

 

**not a furry** _ [1.17 PM] _

im not.

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.17 PM] _

ure not what???

 

**not a furry** _ [1.17 PM] _

im not straight

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.18 PM] _

WHAT

 

**not a furry** _ [1.18 PM] _

i wasnt super sure for awhile but. im p sure now

 

**not a furry** _ [1.18 PM] _

i think im pan or bi?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.18 PM] _

dude what the fuck

 

**not a furry** _ [1.18 PM] _

um

 

**not a furry** _ [1.18 PM] _

is this a bad thing

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.18 PM] _

i

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.19 PM] _

i cant handle this right now im sorry

 

\--

 

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ,  _ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _ ,  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ , and  _ **_wink meme_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [1.20 PM] _

is sosmeonone fre e rn

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [1.20 PM] _

i am is something wrong??

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [1.20 PM] _

Daniel are u alright?? Im coming to ur room now okay

 

**not a furry** _ [1.20 PM] _

oajky

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [1.20 PM] _

ill be on my way too. i hope u like choc chip cookies

 

**wink meme** _ [1.20 PM] _

im in class rn but im “”sick”” so ill be there soon

 

**wink meme** _ [1.20 PM] _

hang in there hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [1.21 PM] _

thabk u

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.54 PM] _

did i wake rihanna up when i left

 

**not a furry** _ [1.56 PM] _

shes asleep again. it doesnt matter anyways

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.56 PM] _

im sorry

 

**not a furry** _ [1.56 PM] _

what for?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.57 PM] _

for freaking out on u and running away

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.57 PM] _

tht was super uncool and u didnt deserve that so. im sorry

 

**not a furry** _ [1.58 PM] _

its cool. no big deal

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.58 PM] _

euigeon seriously it is a big deal

 

**not a furry** _ [1.58 PM] _

i am being serious. drop it its fine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.58 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.58 PM] _

fine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.58 PM] _

im still sorry though

 

**not a furry** _ [1.59 PM] _

why

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [1.59 PM] _

why am i still sorry?

 

**not a furry** _ [1.59 PM] _

no

 

**not a furry** _ [1.59 PM] _

why did u leave

 

**not a furry** _ [1.59 PM] _

if i knew u were going to freak out i wouldnt have told u

 

**not a furry** _ [1.59 PM] _

i didnt think it was such a bad thing

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.00 PM] _

no its not

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.00 PM] _

i just

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.00 PM] _

its complicated

 

 **ong gay-woo**   _[2.00 PM]_

im sorry

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.00 PM] _

ill come by later to check on rihanna okay

 

**not a furry** _ [2.00 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [2.01 PM] _

okay


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ch took longer than usual to post!!!! i cant guarantee it wont happen again bUT i can guarantee tht i lov u guys even more for being so patient w me!! <33333  
> (and if ure looking for fluff,,, sorry dude but it might be quite a bit until then fdjslks)

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.34 PM] _

hey so

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.34 PM] _

i was thinking and like. were u being serious

 

**not a furry** _ [2.36 PM] _

wdym

 

**not a furry** _ [2.36 PM] _

serious abt what

 

**not a furry** _ [2.37 PM] _

im not serious w u very often

 

**not a furry** _ [2.37 PM] _

lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.37 PM] _

when u said that u were

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.37 PM] _

u know

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.37 PM] _

//vague hand gestures

 

**not a furry** _ [2.37 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [2.38 PM] _

did u rlly just do that

 

**not a furry** _ [2.38 PM] _

in a TEXTED conversation

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.38 PM] _

u havent answered my question

 

**not a furry** _ [2.38 PM] _

u havent told me what ur question was

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.38 PM] _

d udde

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.38 PM] _

u know what it is ://

 

**not a furry** _ [2.38 PM] _

i mean obviously

 

**not a furry** _ [2.39 PM] _

but i want u to say it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.39 PM] _

ugh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.39 PM] _

ure probably enjoying how much pain this is causes me

 

**not a furry** _ [2.39 PM] _

im also wondering why its causing u pain in the first place

 

**not a furry** _ [2.39 PM] _

but yes

 

**not a furry** _ [2.39 PM] _

:))

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.39 PM] _

hsdkfd

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.40 PM] _

when u said u werent straight

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.40 PM] _

did u mean it, or were u just messing with me

 

**not a furry** _ [2.40 PM] _

im

 

**not a furry** _ [2.40 PM[ _

im still surprised tht ure actually asking me this

 

**not a furry** _ [2.40 PM] _

isnt the answer obvious ????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.41 PM] _

no????

 

**not a furry** _ [2.41 PM] _

okay im kinda insulted

 

**not a furry** _ [2.41 PM] _

do u remember awhile ago. when we first started talking and shit

 

**not a furry** _ [2.41 PM] _

i told u i made out w some dude and asked u not to tell anyone.

 

**not a furry** _ [2.41 PM] _

do u remember what u told me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.41 PM] _

uh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.41 PM] _

im not sure

 

**not a furry** _ [2.41 PM] _

oh

 

**not a furry** _ [2.42 PM] _

well

 

**not a furry** _ [2.42 PM] _

u said u wouldnt gossip abt stuff like that

 

**not a furry** _ [2.42 PM] _

and its the same for me

 

**not a furry** _ [2.42 PM] _

i wouldnt lie to u abt smthn like this

 

**not a furry** _ [2.42 PM] _

do u trust me?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.42 PM] _

yes

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.43 PM] _

sorry im just a little. frazzled

 

**not a furry** _ [2.43 PM] _

frazzled bc of what exactly

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.43 PM] _

stuff

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.43 PM] _

things

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.43 PM] _

LIFE

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.43 PM] _

ure too young to understand, tiny euigeon

 

**not a furry** _ [2.43 PM] _

duDe

 

**not a furry** _ [2.44 PM] _

ure ONE (1) year older than me are u serious

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.44 PM] _

sorry i dont speak baby

 

**not a furry** _ [2.44 PM] _

its cute tht ure using pet names on me but im still pissed at u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.44 PM] _

uh

 

**not a furry** _ [2.45 PM] _

wait

 

**not a furry** _ [2.45 PM] _

i just realized tht i may have misunderstood ur last text

 

**not a furry** _ [2.45 PM] _

ignore me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.45 PM] _

uh????

 

**not a furry** _ [2.45 PM] _

IGNORE ME

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.45 PM] _

danieeeel

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.46 PM] _

euigeoooooooon

 

**not a furry** _ [2.46 PM] _

leave me alone

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.46 PM] _

:(((

 

**not a furry** _ [2.46 PM] _

later, hyung

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.48 PM] _

im

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.48 PM] _

i know ure in class rn but i need help

 

**memehwan** _ [2.49 PM] _

is everything okay??

 

**memehwan** _ [2.49 PM] _

i can try and leave early somehow if u need me to

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.49 PM] _

no its fine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.49 PM] _

i just. need to talk to someone

 

**memehwan** _ [2.50 PM] _

okay of course

 

**memehwan** _ [2.50 PM] _

is this

 

 **memehwan** _[2.50 PM]_

abt daniel

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.50 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [2.50 PM] _

what happened???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.51 PM] _

u have to promise not to tell anyone okay

 

**memehwan** _ [2.51 PM] _

dude ofc u know me

 

**memehwan** _ [2.51 PM] _

spill the beans bro

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.51 PM] _

okay um so

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.51 PM] _

he told me tht he isnt straight??

 

**memehwan** _ [2.51 PM] _

WHAT

 

**memehwan** _ [2.51 PM] _

holy shit

 

**memehwan** _ [2.52 PM] _

wait isnt tht good news???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.52 PM] _

i mean i guess

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.52 PM] _

but i freaked out and left after he told me

 

**memehwan** _ [2.52 PM] _

...

 

**memehwan** _ [2.52 PM] _

dude thts kind of an asshole move

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.52 PM] _

i knOW

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.53 PM] _

but like ? he said he wasnt joking and all of tht

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.53 PM] _

so what if hes only telling me now bc he found someone else thts hes like in love with

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.53 PM] _

why else would he suddenly bring this up

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.53 PM] _

i cant even think abt it i feel sick

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.53 PM] _

thats. honestly prob why i left i think

 

**memehwan** _ [2.53 PM] _

OR

 

**memehwan** _ [2.53 PM] _

mb he likes u and is letting u know hes Available!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.54 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.54 PM] _

highly unlikely

 

**memehwan** _ [2.54 PM] _

>:((

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.54 PM] _

no seriously hear me out

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.54 PM] _

i thought ? mb he liked me and then when i thought hed SAY SOMETHING

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.55 PM] _

he told me shit abt his name. his NAME

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.55 PM] _

i dont care abt his name unless its his last one thts changing into mine um!!!!!!

 

**memehwan** _ [2.55 PM] _

dude ure so fuckin gay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.55 PM] _

I KNOW

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.55 PM] _

but anyways fast forward a lil later n now i think hes going to say smthn again and do u know what happens???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.56 PM] _

he goes on some spiel abt how hes not straight!!

 

**memehwan** _ [2.56 PM] _

and thennn he led into some sort of i-have-a-huge-crush-on-u speech?

 

**memehwan** _ [2.56 PM] _

bc u DO REALIZE tht it would be the perfect segue, right

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.56 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.57 PM] _

uh

 

**memehwan** _ [2.57 PM] _

oh my god

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.57 PM] _

that. may have been when i freaked out and ran off

 

**memehwan** _ [2.57 PM] _

DUDE

 

**memehwan** _ [2.57 PM] _

what if he was getting ready to confess???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.57 PM] _

lisTen

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.58 PM] _

as much as id like to agree w u thats honestly just. not possible

 

**memehwan** _ [2.58 PM] _

um says who

 

**memehwan** _ [2.58 PM] _

??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.58 PM] _

ME

 

**memehwan** _ [2.58 PM[ _

...

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.58 PM] _

NOPE WAIT A SEC

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.59 PM] _

before u give some inspirational bs speech on how im biased and full of potential or whatever

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.59 PM] _

im still close w daniel and i know him well

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.59 PM] _

theres NO WAY he likes me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.59 PM] _

at least not like that

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.59 PM] _

://

 

**memehwan** _ [3.00 PM] _

……..

 

**memehwan** _ [3.00 PM] _

i know i wont be able to say anything tht could change ur mind so

 

**memehwan** _ [3.00 PM] _

is there anything i can do

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.00 PM] _

idk

 

**memehwan** _ [3.00 PM] _

alright um

 

**memehwan** _ [3.00 PM] _

is there anything tht i def shouldnt do

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.01 PM] _

just

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.01 PM] _

dont mention this to anyone

 

**memehwan** _ [3.01 PM] _

will do pal

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.01 PM] _

thanks jaehwan

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.01 PM] _

ill talk to u later

 

**memehwan** _ [3.01 PM] _

alright, hang in there

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_mule boy_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.27 PM] _

hey i found a practice worksheet if u wanna review some of the stuff i went over w u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.27 PM] _

(link attachment)

 

**mule boy** _ [3.28 PM] _

thanks hyung!!!

 

**mule boy** _ [3.28 PM] _

um btw i hope its okay to ask

 

**mule boy** _ [3.29 PM] _

are u okay? i saw u running out of the dorm building and u looked a little frantic?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.29 PM] _

oh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.29 PM] _

yeah everythings fine dw

 

**mule boy** _ [3.29 PM] _

okay

 

**mule boy** _ [3.30 PM] _

thanks again hyung. take care!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.30 PM] _

sure u too

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.45 PM] _

would now be an okay time for me to come pick rihanna up

 

**not a furry** _ [3.45 PM] _

if u want

 

**not a furry** _ [3.45 PM] _

whenever today is fine w me.

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.45 PM] _

ok cool

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.45 PM] _

ill see u soon then?

 

**not a furry** _ [3.45 PM] _

i guess

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _ ] _

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.09 PM] _

hey bitch

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.09 PM] _

why am i hearing tht u and daniel are constantly either in the honeymoon or divorce stage of ur relationship

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.09 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.09 PM] _

what the hell

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.11 PM] _

the other day yall r close as heck when daniels sick. then u guys fight or smthn. then u guys spend ALL DAY at each others dorm. then ure not speaking to each other

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.11 PM] _

aND apparently yall met up again just now but arent speaking to each other agaiiiin

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.12 PM] _

what is going ON

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.12 PM] _

where do u get all this information from jesus christ

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.12 PM] _

dont question my abilities

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.12 PM] _

now explain

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.13 PM] _

its complicated

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.13 PM] _

thats the kind of answer u give facebook abt a fuckbuddy not the answer u give to a friend whos concerned abt u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.14 PM] _

theres not much i can tell u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.14 PM] _

ill try and explain some stuff when i see u in person i just

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [4.14 PM] _

i cant right now

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.14 PM] _

alright

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.15 PM] _

ill see u later hyung

 

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [4.15 PM] _

<33

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_Ong Yooni_ ** _ ] _

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [5.03 PM] _

Hey. I wish I were msging you under better circumstances

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [5.03 PM] _

My mom is sick

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [5.04 PM] _

The doctors dont know whats wrong but shes in the hospital now. Your parents talked abt it with her and they dont want to tell you bc they dont want you to come home from college

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [5.04 PM] _

I just thought you should know

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.05 PM] _

shit

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.05 PM] _

im so sorry to hear that

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.05 PM] _

is there anything i can do?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.05 PM] _

would it helped if i came home? i can just say i was homesick

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [5.06 PM] _

No they dont want you worrying

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [5.06 PM] _

It’s better if you just stay at college. Just keep her in your thoughts

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.06 PM] _

of course

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.06 PM] _

are u holding up okay

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [5.06 PM] _

As well as I can w all of this going on, yeah

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [5.06 PM] _

I have to go now but I’ll update you if anything new comes up w my mom

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.07 PM] _

thank u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.07 PM] _

take care

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.08 PM] _

uh hey just wanted to let u kno tht rihannas doing well

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.08 PM] _

she really likes the toy tht u picked out

 

**not a furry** _ [5.10 PM] _

k

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.10 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [5.10 PM] _

did u need smthn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.10 PM] _

i just

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.10 PM] _

are u free rn? to talk

 

**not a furry** _ [5.10 PM] _

idk im tired

 

**not a furry** _ [5.10 PM] _

what abt jaehwan

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.11 PM] _

he has an exam rn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.11 PM] _

are u free or not

 

**not a furry** _ [5.11 PM] _

not sure, i might take a nap

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.11 PM] _

okay wow

 

**not a furry** _ [5.11 PM] _

besides if its just about earlier i dont want to talk abt it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.11 PM] _

i mean its not but we should still talk abt that

 

**not a furry** _ [5.11 PM] _

...

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.12 PM] _

have u at least been sleeping better lately

 

**not a furry** _ [5.12 PM] _

no offense but my wellbeing is none of ur business

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.12 PM] _

um??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.12 PM] _

i thought we were friends

 

**not a furry** _ [5.12 PM] _

yeah well

 

**not a furry** _ [5.12 PM] _

i thought so too

 

**not a furry** _ [5.12 PM] _

but then i tried to open up to u and u acted like a complete douche, so.

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.13 PM] _

daniel listen

 

**not a furry** _ [5.13 PM] _

dont even start.

 

**not a furry** _ [5.13 PM] _

dont text me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.13 PM] _

daniel please

 

**not a furry** _ [5.13 PM] _

hyung stop

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.13 PM] _

euigeon

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.13 PM] _

please

 

**not a furry** _ [5.13 PM] _

u have no idea how hard it was for me to tell u abt stuff like this

 

**not a furry** _ [5.14 PM] _

u were a complete asshole abt it

 

**not a furry** _ [5.14 PM] _

so im pissed at u. stop texting me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.14 PM] _

euigeon ah please wait a second

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.14 PM] _

i know tht was awful of me but let me explain myself

 

**not a furry** _ [5.14 PM] _

no

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.14 PM] _

please

 

**not a furry** _ [5.14 PM] _

if u dont stop im going to block u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.14 PM] _

,,

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.15 PM] _

fine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.15 PM] _

is there anything i can say tht wont make u block me

 

**not a furry** _ [5.15 PM] _

no

 

**not a furry** _ [5.15 PM] _

just leave me alone and dont talk to me

 

**not a furry** _ [5.15 PM] _

as far as im concerned we dont even know each other

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.15 PM] _

if thats what u want

 

**not a furry** _ [5.15 PM] _

what i want isnt possible

 

**not a furry** _ [5.15 PM] _

bye.

 

\--

 

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ,  _ **_ding donghan_ ** _ ,  _ **_TEEN TOP!!!!!_ ** _ , and  _ **_#modelstatus_ ** _ ] _

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.03 PM] _

updated more info on my slides!!!!!

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.03 PM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.03 PM] _

thats the cutest selfie ive ever seen oh my god

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.03 PM] _

; v ;

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.04 PM] _

mood tho

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.04 PM] _

and nice work!

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.04 PM] _

<33

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.04 PM] _

good job

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.04 PM] _

:’OOO

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.04 PM] _

are you okay??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.04 PM] _

why wouldnt i be

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.05 PM] _

idk u just seem a little lackluster :’//

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.05 PM] _

what, just bc im not showering u in compliments im in a bad mood

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.05 PM] _

…

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.05 PM] _

hey, come on

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.05 PM] _

thats a bit much

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.06 PM] _

sorry i didnt mean to snap at any of u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.06 PM] _

im just. frustrated, but i shouldnt have taken it out on u kenta hyung

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.06 PM] _

sorry

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.06 PM] _

its okay i was just worried abt u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.06 PM] _

i know im sorry

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.07 PM] _

whats going on with u hyung

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.07 PM] _

did something happen?

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.07 PM] _

^^

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.07 PM] _

theres just

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.07 PM] _

a lot of stuff going on in my life rn and im having trouble dealing w it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.07 PM] _

sorry for being a jerk bc of it tho

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.07 PM] _

its okay!!!

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.07 PM] _

do u want to talk abt it?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.08 PM] _

i dont know?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.08 PM] _

normally id say no but

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.08 PM] _

idk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.08 PM] _

my head is a mess and im tired of worrying abt all of this without telling anyone

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.08 PM] _

u can tell us if u want

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.08 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.09 PM] _

u guys wont tell anyone right

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.09 PM] _

of course not

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.09 PM] _

^

 

**TEEN TOP!!!!!** _ [8.09 PM] _

brb i have to go help my roommate w something bUT ALSO OF COURSE WE WOULDNT!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.09 PM] _

okay so

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.10 PM] _

daniel told me stuff abt himself tht idt i can tell u guys and i reacted really badly

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.10 PM] _

aka freaked out and left

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.10 PM] _

and hes really pissed at me abt it but he wont let me explain and hes acting like he doesnt know me at all

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.10 PM] _

and my aunt is really sick but my parents want me to stay at college so i had to find out thru my cousin

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.11 PM] _

and i have a dozen assignments and readings to get done by the end of this week and im honestly so stressed

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.11 PM] _

idk im just rlly tired w all of this happening at once

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.11 PM] _

:((

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.11 PM] _

is there anything we can do to help

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.12 PM] _

not rlly

 

**#modelstatus** _ [8.12 PM] _

well u know we’re always here if u need smthn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.12 PM] _

yeah thanks

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.12 PM] _

ure going to be okay hyung

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.12 PM] _

just hang in there

 

**ding donghan** _ [8.12 PM] _

ure gonna make it through this

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.13 PM] _

i hope ure right

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.13 PM] _

but thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_nooooo taehyun_ ** _ ] _

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [8.57 PM] _

yo dude

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [8.57 PM] _

someone mentioned they saw u ditching from daniels dorm like. twice today

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [8.57 PM] _

is everything okay???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.59 PM] _

dont worry abt it

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [8.59 PM] _

too late im already worrying

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.00 PM] _

whats going on?

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.00 PM] _

and dont lie to me and say its not a big deal bc i know it is

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.00 PM] _

whats up dude

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.00 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.01 PM] _

who says its a big deal

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.01 PM] _

i do

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.01 PM] _

bc im ur friend and ive gotten really good at deciphering all of ur texts and their hidden messages

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.01 PM] _

so talk to me

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.04 PM] _

seongwoo please

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.05 PM] _

i just have a lot of stuff going on right now

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.05 PM] _

and im having trouble dealing w it but ill be okay

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.06 PM] _

i know ull be okay, u always pick urself up off the ground

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.06 PM] _

but how are u right NOW

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.06 PM] _

honestly

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.06 PM] _

i dont think im doing too hot

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.07 PM] _

do u want me to come over? i renewed my netflix acc and i can order a pizza

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.07 PM] _

yes

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.07 PM] _

thank u

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.07 PM] _

yeah

 

**nooooo taehyun** _ [9.07 PM] _

can i tell jaehwan bc im finishing class w him rn and he seems concerned

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.07 PM] _

okay

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**memehwan** _ [9.42 PM] _

hey

 

**memehwan** _ [9.43 PM] _

sorry again tht i have this stupid assignment due tmrw :/ i swear im gonna stop procrastinating so i can actually be w u at times like this

 

**memehwan** _ [9.43 PM] _

how are u holding up tho??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.45 PM] _

hey its okay i know u hav stuff u gotta do

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.46 PM] _

and im doin alright

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.46 PM] _

we’re watching finding dory rn and im pretending tht i dont hear taehyun hyung sobbing next to me

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.46 PM] _

lol

 

**memehwan** _ [9.46 PM] _

lmao

 

**memehwan** _ [9.47 PM] _

u seem like ure doing better tho

 

**memehwan** _ [9.47 PM] _

im glad

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.47 PM] _

yeah well

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.47 PM] _

life goes on, right?

 

**memehwan** _ [9.47 PM] _

yeah

 

**memehwan** _ [9.47 PM] _

and u keep going

 

**memehwan** _ [9.47 PM] _

lmk if theres anything i can do

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.47 PM] _

i will dw

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.48 PM] _

good luck w ur paper

 

**memehwan** _ [9.48 PM] _

thanks hyung

 

**memehwan** _ [9.48 PM] _

ill talk to u later?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.48 PM] _

alright yeah


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry jihoon

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wink meme_ ** _ ] _

 

**wink meme** _ [7.32 AM] _

um hey

 

**wink meme** _ [7.32 AM] _

do u mind if i ask u for advice

 

**not a furry** _ [7.35 AM] _

of course

 

**not a furry** _ [7.35 AM] _

itd be a nice change from me usually asking u for advice lol

 

**not a furry** _ [7.35 AM] _

but whats up?

 

**wink meme** _ [7.36 AM] _

…

 

**wink meme** _ [7.36 AM] _

do u remember tht one guy i used to have a crush on

 

**wink meme** _ [7.36 AM] _

like a Major crush

 

**not a furry** _ [7.36 AM] _

yeah of course

 

**not a furry** _ [7.36 AM] _

kwon hyeob, right?

 

**wink meme** _ [7.36 AM] _

yeah well

 

**wink meme** _ [7.37 AM] _

we may or may not be going out today and i dont know what to do

 

**not a furry** _ [7.37 AM] _

holy shit what

 

**not a furry** _ [7.37 AM] _

first off CONGRATS DUDE thats great

 

**not a furry** _ [7.37 AM] _

also what exactly are u guys going to do? do u have smthn tht ure most nervous abt??

 

**wink meme** _ [7.38 AM] _

we’re going to an arcade and idk i just have no clue what to do

 

**not a furry** _ [7.38 AM] _

wait backtrack a second

 

**not a furry** _ [7.38 AM] _

how did this happen???

 

**not a furry** _ [7.38 AM] _

last i checked u were fine letting ur feelings fester unnoticed

 

**wink meme** _ [7.38 AM] _

i mean yeah but

 

**wink meme** _ [7.40 AM] _

someone was asking me abt it in class and he overheard? so he asked me if i actually liked him and i told him yeah

 

**wink meme** _ [7.41 AM] _

and he just kind of. had this look on his face and i asked him out and he said yeah and. yeah

 

**wink meme** _ [7.41 AM] _

yeah

 

**not a furry** _ [7.41 AM] _

whoa

 

**not a furry** _ [7.41 AM] _

nice?

 

**not a furry** _ [7.42 AM] _

but also just be urself and try not to get too worked up abt all of this

 

**not a furry** _ [7.42 AM] _

focus on having fun and enjoying ur time w him

 

**wink meme** _ [7.42 AM] _

ill do my best

 

**wink meme** _ [7.42 AM] _

thanks hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [7.42 AM] _

of course

 

**not a furry** _ [7.42 AM] _

good luck

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ] _

 

**wartortle** _ [12.03 PM] _

hey, what was all of that with seongwoo just now?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.04 PM] _

wdym

 

**wartortle** _ [12.04 PM] _

i heard from minhyun what just happened. you and minhyun were eating lunch and seongwoo tried to join you guys, but you just got up and left.

 

**wartortle** _ [12.05 PM] _

care to explain?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.05 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [12.05 PM] _

im never hanging out w minhyun again

 

**not a furry** _ [12.05 PM] _

is there anything he doesnt tell u

 

**wartortle** _ [12.05 PM] _

don’t go there.

 

**wartortle** _ [12.05 PM] _

now, explain urself.

 

**not a furry** _ [12.05 PM] _

it was nothing

 

**wartortle** _ [12.05 PM] _

“nothing”?

 

**wartortle** _ [12.05 PM] _

that’s bullshit.

 

**wartortle** _ [12.05 PM] _

what happened between you two? just the other day you guys were acting like best friends.

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

yeah and then i realized tht hes a piece of shit person

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

and an even shittier friend

 

**wartortle** _ [12.06 PM] _

...

 

**wartortle** _ [12.06 PM] _

what made you come to this conclusion?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

reality

 

**wartortle** _ [12.06 PM] _

…..

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

ugh

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

i dont owe u any answers okay

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

leave me alone

 

**wartortle** _ [12.07 PM] _

no.

 

**wartortle** _ [12.07 PM] _

do you remember awhile ago, when i drove you home so you could visit your sick cat, and then stayed to help you host the funeral?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.07 PM] _

…

 

**wartortle** _ [12.07 PM] _

you told me that you owed me a favor after that.

 

**wartortle** _ [12.07 PM] _

i’m using that favor now.

 

**not a furry** _ [12.08 PM] _

are u seriously going to use ur favor on something as dumb as this

 

**not a furry** _ [12.08 PM] _

jesus christ dude

 

**wartortle** _ [12.08 PM] _

i am,

 

**wartortle** _ [12.08 PM] _

because you’re my friend and i care about you.

 

**wartortle** _ [12.08 PM] _

please?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.08 PM] _

oh my god

 

**not a furry** _ [12.08 PM] _

ure too good, u know that

 

**wartortle** _ [12.08 PM] _

does that mean you’ll tell me what’s going on?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.09 PM] _

it means im not letting u use ur favor for this

 

**wartortle** _ [12.09 PM] _

daniel

 

**not a furry** _ [12.09 PM] _

im still going to tell u chill

 

**not a furry** _ [12.09 PM] _

id just feel bad if u wasted ur favor

 

**wartortle** _ [12.09 PM] _

it wouldn’t be a waste.

 

**not a furry** _ [12.09 PM] _

wow thts disgustingly nice

 

**not a furry** _ [12.09 PM] _

ANYWAYS

 

**not a furry** _ [12.10 PM] _

i opened up to him and he got all weird and ran out on me

 

**not a furry** _ [12.10 PM] _

which was a MAJOR dick move

 

**not a furry** _ [12.10 PM] _

and then he kept acting dumb abt it ???

 

**not a furry** _ [12.10 PM] _

and he doesnt rlly apologize until later but as soon as he does he keeps trying to pull some bullshit excuses out of his ass

 

**not a furry** _ [12.11 PM] _

like if he was really sorry he wouldnt be trying so hard to explain himself!!!!!!

 

**wartortle** _ [12.11 PM] _

ah.

 

**wartortle** _ [12.11 PM] _

i assume you have no intentions to accept his apology?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.11 PM] _

hell no

 

**wartortle** _ [12.11 PM] _

you don’t want to hear him out?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.11 PM] _

no

 

**not a furry** _ [12.11 PM] _

he spent the beginning of our “friendship” making me feel awkward abt myself

 

**not a furry** _ [12.12 PM] _

and when i finally tell him that im not that kind of person, he acts like a jackass??

 

**not a furry** _ [12.12 PM] _

no thanks

 

**wartortle** _ [12.12 PM] _

i think you should try and talk to him, though. you never know.

 

**wartortle** _ [12.12 PM] _

but ultimately it’s up to you.

 

**not a furry** _ [12.12 PM] _

yeah

 

**not a furry** _ [12.12 PM] _

i mean like

 

**not a furry** _ [12.12 PM] _

i want to talk to him bc i miss him u kno

 

**not a furry** _ [12.13 PM] _

but im still just so pissed

 

**not a furry** _ [12.13 PM] _

like??

 

**not a furry** _ [12.13 PM] _

why would he act like that

 

**not a furry** _ [12.13 PM] _

god i dont know

 

**wartortle** _ [12.13 PM] _

i think the only way to find out would be to talk to him.

 

**wartortle** _ [12.13 PM] _

if you really miss him, do something about it. you don’t want to regret not doing anything later.

 

**not a furry** _ [12.13 PM] _

i guess so

 

**not a furry** _ [12.14 PM] _

ill try messaging him later i guess

 

**wartortle** _ [12.14 PM] _

i hope it goes well. good luck!

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wink meme_ ** _ ] _

 

**wink meme** _ [2.32 PM] _

hygun i need hlep

 

**not a furry** _ [2.32 PM] _

jihoon??

 

**not a furry** _ [2.32 PM] _

what’s going on? are u okay

 

**wink meme** _ [2.32 PM] _

the fujkcign

 

**wink meme** _ [2.33 PM] _

th look w as pity

 

**wink meme** _ [2.33 PM] _

he pitiejd me hyugn

 

**wink meme** _ [2.33 PM] _

thatjs all it was ohmgnyo d

 

**not a furry** _ [2.33 PM] _

jihoon??????

 

**wink meme** _ [2.33 PM] _

hyeo b

 

**wink meme** _ [2.33 PM] _

fu k i dont knwo whwy i thought he liekd me

 

**wink meme** _ [2.34 PM] _

im so fu kcign stupid

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 PM] _

jihoon no

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 PM] _

dont think like that okay

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 PM] _

take a deep breath

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 PM] _

its okay

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 PM] _

where are u

 

**wink meme** _ [2.34 PM] _

i don tn know

 

**wink meme** _ [2.34 PM] _

im by  atre e

 

**not a furry** _ [2.34 PM] _

um

 

**not a furry** _ [2.35 PM] _

im going to call u rn so pick up, alright

 

**wink meme** _ [2.35 PM] _

o kay

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_eunking_ ** _ ] _

 

**eunking** _ [4.09 PM] _

dude are u okay

 

**eunking** _ [4.09 PM] _

some ppl have been sayin u look rlly tired n stuff??

 

**eunking** _ [4.09 PM] _

also tht u and jihoon were like. hobbling off campus or smthn

 

**eunking** _ [4.10 PM] _

ure not in trouble right

 

**eunking** _ [4.10 PM] _

please tell me uve been getting enough sleep lately

 

**eunking** _ [4.10 PM] _

we rlly dont need u to collapse again

 

**eunking** _ [4.12 PM] _

daniel??????

 

**eunking** _ [4.14 PM] _

are u okay

 

**eunking** _ [4.15 PM] _

????

 

**eunking** _ [4.18 PM] _

IM STARTING TO FREAK OUT

 

**not a furry** _ [4.18 PM] _

oh my god sorry

 

**not a furry** _ [4.18 PM] _

im okay

 

**not a furry** _ [4.18 PM] _

i had my ringer off and i was busy so i didnt know u were texting me

 

**eunking** _ [4.18 PM] _

je sushcrhi st

 

**eunking** _ [4.18 PM] _

everyones okay tho???

 

**eunking** _ [4.18 PM] _

no ones hurt right

 

**not a furry** _ [4.19 PM] _

yeah dw

 

**not a furry** _ [4.19 PM] _

im was w jihoon earlier but we’re both fine

 

**not a furry** _ [4.19 PM] _

he was a little emotionally eh earlier but hes okay now

 

**eunking** _ [4.19 PM] _

thank god

 

**eunking** _ [4.19 PM] _

and uve been taking care of urself too

 

**eunking** _ [4.19 PM] _

right?????

 

**not a furry** _ [4.19 PM] _

yea ive been trying to

 

**not a furry** _ [4.19 PM] _

everythings okay sorry to freak u out

 

**eunking** _ [4.20 PM] _

sigh

 

**eunking** _ [4.20 PM] _

but also

 

**eunking** _ [4.20 PM] _

i heard tht theres a lot of drama going around involving u and seongwoo??

 

**eunking** _ [4.20 PM] _

whats tht about

 

**not a furry** _ [4.20 PM] _

uh

 

**not a furry** _ [4.20 PM] _

we got into a bit of a disagreement

 

**eunking** _ [4.20 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [4.20 PM] _

i can feel the skepticism in tht text and i dont appreciate it

 

**eunking** _ [4.21 PM] _

just

 

**eunking** _ [4.21 PM] _

a “disagreement”

 

**eunking** _ [4.21 PM] _

really?

 

**not a furry** _ [4.21 PM] _

okay fine

 

**not a furry** _ [4.21 PM] _

we had a fight and i kinda blew up at him

 

**eunking** _ [4.21 PM] _

…..

 

**not a furry** _ [4.21 PM] _

i was just pissed at him earlier

 

**not a furry** _ [4.21 PM] _

he acted like a jerk and it. kinda hurt my feelings

 

**eunking** _ [4.21 PM] _

are u gonna talk it out?

 

**not a furry** _ [4.22 PM] _

yeah

 

**not a furry** _ [4.22 PM] _

i think i just needed some time to cool down

 

**eunking** _ [4.22 PM] _

well in that case

 

**eunking** _ [4.22 PM] _

good luck talking to him dude

 

**not a furry** _ [4.22 PM] _

thanks

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [5.56 PM] _

hey uh

 

**not a furry** _ [5.56 PM] _

im ready to listen to u now

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.56 PM] _

jesus christ

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.56 PM] _

what happened to ur whole “we dont even know each other” spiel

 

**not a furry** _ [5.56 PM] _

um?

 

**not a furry** _ [5.57 PM] _

what the fuck is that supposed to mean

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.57 PM] _

it mEANS whats ur fucking deal

 

**not a furry** _ [5.57 PM] _

???

 

**not a furry** _ [5.57 PM] _

i was mad earlier and now im slightly less mad so i was willing to hear u out

 

**not a furry** _ [5.57 PM] _

starting to regret that decision now though

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.57 PM] _

wow

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.58 PM] _

okay then

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.58 PM] _

sorry i cant be the perfect friend

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.58 PM] _

whenever //u// think its convenient

 

**not a furry** _ [5.58 PM] _

u were so desperate to apologize earlier, what happened to u

 

**not a furry** _ [5.58 PM] _

now ure back to being an asshole again

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.58 PM] _

like ure one to talk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.58 PM] _

i have my own life u kno

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.58 PM] _

shit happens. not everything revolves around u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.58 PM] _

mb i have better things to do w my time than try and bow down and kiss ur conceited ass

 

**not a furry** _ [5.58 PM] _

oh IM the conceited one

 

**not a furry** _ [5.59 PM] _

thats rich

 

**not a furry** _ [5.59 PM] _

u only ever think of urself

 

**not a furry** _ [5.59 PM] _

someone could die right next to u and u wouldnt even bat an eye

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.59 PM] _

dont you dare

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.59 PM] _

fuck you

 

**not a furry** _ [5.59 PM] _

fuck urself

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.59 PM] _

i really do have better things to do so

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.59 PM] _

this time im the one telling you to leave me alone

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.00 PM] _

bye euigeon

 

**not a furry** _ [6.00 PM] _

dont call me that you asshole

 

**not a furry** _ [6.00 PM] _

u lost that right

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.00 PM] _

sucks to suck euigeon

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.00 PM] _

:)

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [6.03 PM] _

hyung can i come over

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.04 PM] _

Of course

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.04 PM] _

Whats going on

 

**not a furry** _ [6.04 PM] _

ill tell u later just

 

**not a furry** _ [6.04 PM] _

right now i need to be with someone and my roommate is studying w their friends in our room

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.04 PM] _

My room is always open to u

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.04 PM] _

<333

 

**not a furry** _ [6.04 PM] _

god i feel so bad

 

**not a furry** _ [6.05 PM] _

ure always helping me like this

 

**not a furry** _ [6.05 PM] _

how am i supposed to pay u back

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.05 PM] _

We’re best friends, we dont do favors

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.05 PM] _

Just

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.05 PM] _

If you ever have another friend that needs you to be there for them

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.05 PM] _

Be there

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.05 PM] _

Even if they dont ask, offer

 

**not a furry** _ [6.06 PM] _

ill try

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.06 PM] _

Thats all I ask

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.06 PM] _

And long term wise

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.06 PM] _

Youll know how fulfilling it is when u start doing it more

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.06 PM] _

Ill wait for u outside the building

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.06 PM] _

Hang in there Daniel and be safe

 

**not a furry** _ [6.06 PM] _

thanks hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [6.07 PM] _

ill see u soon

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _ ] _

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.43 PM] _

hey hyung

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.43 PM] _

jihoon just wanted me to let u know thts he says thank u bc hes not sure if he said it already or not

 

**not a furry** _ [9.46 PM] _

lol

 

**not a furry** _ [9.46 PM] _

he already did, but its fine

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.46 PM] _

also um

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.46 PM] _

can i ask whats going on with u and seongwoo hyung

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.47 PM] _

i tried asking him but he wouldnt talk to me

 

**not a furry** _ [9.47 PM] _

ah

 

**not a furry** _ [9.47 PM] _

we’re not exactly on good terms right now

 

**not a furry** _ [9.47 PM] _

dont worry abt it tho its not a big deal

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.47 PM] _

i thought u both really liked each other tho

 

**not a furry** _ [9.47 PM] _

yeah well

 

**not a furry** _ [9.47 PM] _

things dont always work out the way u want them to

 

**not a furry** _ [9.47 PM] _

but seriously. its not a big deal

 

**not a furry** _ [9.48 PM] _

okay?

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.48 PM] _

okay

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.48 PM] _

if u say so

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [9.48 PM] _

until next time hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [9.48 PM] _

bye

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.19 AM] _

s o

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.19 AM] _

s orry for bieng a dikc earlier

 

**not a furry** _ [3.20 AM] _

are

 

**not a furry** _ [3.20 AM] _

are u drunk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.21 AM] _

doejss it mantt er

 

**not a furry** _ [3.21 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [3.21 AM] _

i guess not

 

**not a furry** _ [3.21 AM] _

but its cool

 

**not a furry** _ [3.21 AM] _

im sorry too

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 AM] _

i jus tt

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 AM] _

i thhink it s best if we dont rlyatalk to each ot hre from no w on

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.24 AM] _

li ek i need s, pace

 

**not a furry** _ [3.25 AM] _

yeah

 

**not a furry** _ [3.25 AM] _

take care, hyung

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [3.25 AM] _

u totjo eugienn

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_heck yeck hwanwoong_ ** _ ] _

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.40 AM] _

hey!!!

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.40 AM] _

just wanted to check on u and make sure uve been doing okay lately

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.40 AM] _

jisung told me how u collapsed awhile ago ://

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.40 AM] _

how are u now????

 

**not a furry** _ [7.57 AM] _

jesus christ why were u up so early

 

**not a furry** _ [7.57 AM] _

but

 

**not a furry** _ [7.57 AM] _

im fine

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [7.58 AM] _

he says, sounding not fine at all

 

**not a furry** _ [7.58 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [7.58 AM] _

ANYWAYS

 

**not a furry** _ [7.58 AM] _

whats up w ur sleep schedule

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [7.58 AM] _

dude i have to wake up in time for my shift at the diner downtown

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [7.58 AM] _

but speaking of messed up sleep schedules

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [7.58 AM] _

have u actually been taking care of urself

 

**not a furry** _ [7.58 AM] _

…..

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [7.59 AM] _

DUDE

 

**not a furry** _ [7.59 AM] _

i was fine for a couple days but

 

**not a furry** _ [7.59 AM] _

i dont know

 

**not a furry** _ [7.59 AM] _

i cant shut my mind off when i try to sleep, but then in the middle of the day ill completely knock out

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [7.59 AM] _

:((

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [7.59 AM] _

is there something specific thts been bothering u?

 

**not a furry** _ [8.00 AM] _

there are a lot of things tbh

 

**not a furry** _ [8.00 AM] _

its probably just school stress getting to my head

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.00 AM] _

do u want to talk abt it?

 

**not a furry** _ [8.00 AM] _

idk

 

**not a furry** _ [8.00 AM] _

would talking even help

 

**not a furry** _ [8.00 AM] _

no matter who i talk to it doesnt get me anywhere

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.00 AM] _

well

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.00 AM] _

maybe u should reevaluate what it means for u to get somewhere

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.01 AM] _

a few yrs ago, u wouldnt open up to anyone abt shit

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.01 AM] _

even when ppl couldve helped u, they werent able to bc u shut them all out

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.01 AM] _

just by talking to ppl, uve gotten so much farther

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.01 AM] _

u might not have made the progress u wanted on the actual problem, but still

 

**not a furry** _ [8.01 AM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [8.02 AM] _

ure a pretty smart guy

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.02 AM] _

lol dont sound so surprised

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.02 AM] _

do u want to at least share a little w me tho

 

**not a furry** _ [8.02 AM] _

i guess

 

**not a furry** _ [8.02 AM] _

just

 

**not a furry** _ [8.06 AM] _

seongwoo and i keep fighting and he drunk texted me saying he needed space and jihoon went on a date with someone he had a huge crush on but it turned out to be a pity-date and hes acting like hes fine but hes not and i dont know how i can help him and my composition teacher keeps losing my papers and then blaming it on me and i lent some kid my psych textbook but he lost it and im

 

**not a furry** _ [8.06 AM] _

im just rlly overwhelmed

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.07 AM] _

:(

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.07 AM] _

im sorry to hear abt all of that

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.07 AM] _

is there anything i can do to help

 

**not a furry** _ [8.07 AM] _

find my textbook and lost papers lol

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.08 AM] _

:)))

 

**not a furry** _ [8.08 AM] _

dude im joking

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.08 AM] _

what do u take me for, a peasant

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.08 AM] _

arent u friends w jonghyun tho

 

**not a furry** _ [8.08 AM] _

i mean kinda

 

**not a furry** _ [8.08 AM] _

why tho?

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.08 AM] _

dude he knows anyone and everyone

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.09 AM] _

ill talk to him and we’ll get ur paper and textbook issues solved in no time

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.09 AM] _

so dont stress abt that stuff alright? itll be okay

 

**not a furry** _ [8.09 AM] _

dude

 

**not a furry** _ [8.09 AM] _

holy shit thank u so much

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.09 AM] _

dont thank me until all ur stuff is back safely in ur hands

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.09 AM] _

and also dw abt it. what are friends for?

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

right

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

friends

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.10 AM] _

dude pls dont tell me ure harboring a secret Super Gay crush on me

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

lol no its just

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

tbh im still kinda emo over shit w seongwoo but

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

its okay

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

ill be fine

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.10 AM] _

alright

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.10 AM] _

hang in there

 

**not a furry** _ [8.10 AM] _

yeah

 

**not a furry** _ [8.11 AM] _

thanks again

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.11 AM] _

of course

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.11 AM] _

dont stress too much abt him alright? a relationship is a two way street

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [8.11 AM] _

u both have to be willing to meet each other half way for it to work out. dont blame urself

 

**not a furry** _ [8.11 AM] _

:’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaY UM i kno updates have,,, been slowing down a bit so i cant say tht it wont keep happening bUT im sorry and im very grateful for all of ur support <33333


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: they talk abt dicks  
> (also lets play a game called "how many overused plot devices can phi cram into this fic before she gives up")

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.15 AM] _

listen my luck is srsly the worst

 

**memehwan** _ [9.18 AM] _

i mean tru but

 

**memehwan** _ [9.18 AM] _

um?? pls explain

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.19 AM] _

so i hung out w some of my friends from my sociology class last night

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.19 AM] _

and i may have gotten a little drunk

 

**memehwan** _ [9.19 AM] _

sounds like ur average night

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.19 AM] _

very funny

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.19 AM] _

ANYWAYS

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.20 AM] _

as i was suffering thru my hangover this morning i checked my phone to see if i did smthn super dumb

 

**memehwan** _ [9.20 AM] _

yeah u did

 

**memehwan** _ [9.20 AM] _

its called breathing

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.20 AM] _

BITCH

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.20 AM] _

let me talk

 

**memehwan** _ [9.20 AM] _

ok ok fine sorry ily

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.20 AM] _

okay so i look thru my texts

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.21 AM] _

and lo and behold guess who i texted when i was super shitfaced

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.21 AM] _

DANIEL

 

**memehwan** _ [9.21 AM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [9.21 AM] _

……...

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.21 AM] _

okay no but seriously

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.22 AM] _

whenever im drunk i ALWAYS TEXT HIM

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.22 AM] _

why does drunk-me want sober-me to suffer so much

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.22 AM] _

://

 

**memehwan** _ [9.22 AM] _

dude

 

**memehwan** _ [9.22 AM] _

im going to propose a rlly crazy idea but

 

**memehwan** _ [9.22 AM] _

mb u just. shouldnt drink so much ????

 

**memehwan** _ [9.23 AM] _

lol

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.23 AM] _

fuk u man

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.23 AM] _

a mans gotta unwind somehow

 

**memehwan** _ [9.23 AM] _

uh thats what naps are for

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.23 AM] _

alright grandpa settle down

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.23 AM] _

let me enjoy my youth

 

**memehwan** _ [9.23 AM] _

and destroy ur liver

 

**memehwan** _ [9.23 AM] _

wait is it liver or kidney

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.23 AM] _

why would i kno

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.23 AM] _

ive prob wrecked my entire body by this point tbh

 

**memehwan** _ [9.24 AM] _

sooooo

 

**memehwan** _ [9.24 AM] _

does tht mean u admit tht all ur issues lately have messed up ur heart

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.24 AM] _

...

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.24 AM] _

what

 

**memehwan** _ [9.24 AM] _

what

 

**memehwan** _ [9.24 AM] _

all this stuff going on w u and daniel

 

**memehwan** _ [9.25 AM] _

i know its been bothering u a lot more than ure letting on

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.25 AM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.25 AM] _

ANywaaaaaays im suddenly busy

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [9.25 AM] _

i gotta go take a nap now see u later

 

**memehwan** _ [9.25 AM] _

oh my god ure 2 much

 

**memehwan** _ [9.32 AM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [9.58 AM] _

are u srsly going to ignore me now

 

**memehwan** _ [10.07 AM] _

ugh fine screw u

 

**memehwan** _ [10.08 AM] _

good luck trying to ignore daniel too even tho ure in love with him

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_Ong Yooni_ ** _ ] _

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.39 AM] _

hey just wanted to give u an update with my mom

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.40 AM] _

shes not in rlly good condition rn. she’s been resting at the hospital a lot but the doctors are still kinda unsure about whats wrong w her

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.40 AM] _

no one will tell me all the details but i think it’s getting really bad

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.45 AM] _

oh my god

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.45 AM] _

im so sorry to hear that

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.46 AM] _

u know what

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.46 AM] _

i know u said not to but im going to start packing rn ill be there as soon as i can

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.46 AM] _

i dont want u to be alone for all of this

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.46 AM] _

no dont

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.46 AM] _

thats really not a good idea just stay at college

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.46 AM] _

?????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.46 AM] _

what why

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.47 AM] _

why cant i go home??

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.47 AM] _

ur

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.47 AM] _

ur parents still arent too happy with all of ur decisions

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.47 AM] _

“decisions” my ass

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.47 AM] _

if i dont go along 100% w what they want me to be, tht makes me into some sort of ungrateful rebellious brat?

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.47 AM] _

hey i dont completely agree with them

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.48 AM] _

but i think itd be best if u dont come home for awhile. not until they cool down enough

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.48 AM] _

um??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.48 AM] _

its literally been months

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.48 AM] _

how long does it take for them to cool down

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.48 AM] _

i dont know

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.48 AM] _

just

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.49 AM] _

dont visit

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.49 AM] _

fine

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.49 AM] _

is there anything else i can do

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.49 AM] _

dont worry about it

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.49 AM] _

just focus on ur schoolwork okay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.49 AM] _

ill do my best

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.49 AM] _

hang in there

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.50 AM] _

thanks

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.50 AM] _

im sorry it has to be like this

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.50 AM] _

its okay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.50 AM] _

i mean its not but.

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [11.50 AM] _

its not ur fault

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.50 AM] _

still.

 

**Ong Yooni** _ [11.50 AM] _

take care, seongwoo

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_mule boy_ ** _ ] _

 

**mule boy** _ [2.14 PM] _

hey i just wanted to say thanks for getting me those practice websites! they were rlly helpful and i srsly appreciated it :’)

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.20 PM] _

lol yeah no problem

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.20 PM] _

are u starting to understand it better?

 

**mule boy** _ [2.21 PM] _

i think so!!!

 

**mule boy** _ [2.21 PM] _

i started from a 6 out of 20 to

 

**mule boy** _ [2.21 PM] _

dun dun DUN

 

**mule boy** _ [2.21 PM] _

drumroll please?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.21 PM] _

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUDNUDNUDNUDNUDNDUNUDNDUNDUNDUNDUNDU

 

**mule boy** _ [2.22 PM] _

a 17 out of 20!!!!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.22 PM] _

wait holy shit thats awesome

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.22 PM] _

im rlly glad to hear tht!

 

**mule boy** _ [2.22 PM] _

haha thanks

 

**mule boy** _ [2.22 PM] _

but i srsly dont think i wouldve been able to do it w/o u

 

**mule boy** _ [2.22 PM] _

ure really good at explaining stuff!!!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.23 PM] _

yes,,,

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.23 PM] _

please feel free to continue w the compliments

 

**mule boy** _ [2.23 PM] _

ure also funny and nice to listen to?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.23 PM] _

that i am

 

**mule boy** _ [2.23 PM] _

and ure nice and patient when i dont understand stuff

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.23 PM] _

aw

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.24 PM] _

ure actually saying rlly sweet stuff

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.24 PM] _

ure a good kid samuel

 

**mule boy** _ [2.24 PM] _

i try

 

**mule boy** _ [2.24 PM] _

anyways thanks again hyung it means a lot to me!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.24 PM] _

of course

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [2.24 PM] _

lmk if u ever have trouble w anything else

 

**mule boy** _ [2.24 PM] _

will do!!!!

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**memehwan** _ [6.57 PM] _

what did u tell daniel

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.59 PM] _

uh what

 

**memehwan** _ [6.59 PM] _

when u got drunk last night n texted him

 

**memehwan** _ [6.59 PM] _

what EXACTLY did u say

 

**memehwan** _ [6.59 PM] _

tell me now and ill explain in a sec

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.59 PM] _

just that like

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.00 PM] _

we should give each other space? smthn like tht

 

**memehwan** _ [7.00 PM] _

i need specific wording

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.00 PM] _

geez okay

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.01 PM] _

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.01 PM] _

whoops ignore the first pitcrue

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.01 PM] _

*picture

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.01 PM] _

but now tht i sent u screenshots whyre u asking ????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.01 PM] _

this came out of nowhere

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.01 PM] _

//side eyes

 

**memehwan** _ [7.01 PM] _

so i was talking to minhyun and jonghyun

 

**memehwan** _ [7.02 PM] _

and aPPAREntly jonghyun talked to daniels friend jisung and daniels had a lot of mixed feelings abt whatever it was tht uve said to him lately

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.02 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.02 PM] _

interesting

 

**memehwan** _ [7.03 PM] _

big mood

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.03 PM] _

um

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.03 PM] _

i dont suppose u kno more abt his “”mixed feelings””

 

**memehwan** _ [7.03 PM] _

no sorry dude

 

**memehwan** _ [7.03 PM] _

if u want more info ure gonna have to talk to jonghyun or jisung or smthn

 

**memehwan** _ [7.03 PM] _

or mb minhyun bc he and jonghyun tell each other everything tbh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.04 PM] _

nah minhyun would prob give me another lecture

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.04 PM] _

but speaking of him

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.04 PM] _

are he and the awkward laugh guy dating

 

**memehwan** _ [7.04 PM] _

what

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.04 PM] _

the guy w the awkward laugh

 

**memehwan** _ [7.04 PM] _

what awkward laugh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.05 PM] _

u kno

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.05 PM] _

his laugh literally sounds like “heh heh heh”

 

**memehwan** _ [7.05 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [7.05 PM] _

do u mean jonghyun

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.05 PM] _

oh is tht the same one that u mentioned earlier

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.05 PM] _

idk maybe

 

**memehwan** _ [7.06 PM] _

he kinda looks like a pokemon?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.06 PM] _

YUP THATS HIM

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.06 PM] _

but anyways. are he and minhyun a thing

 

**memehwan** _ [7.06 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [7.06 PM] _

dude

 

**memehwan** _ [7.06 PM] _

are u serious rn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.06 PM] _

yes???

 

**memehwan** _ [7.07 PM] _

oh my god ure dumber than i thought

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.07 PM] _

HEY

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.07 PM] _

stop being mean and just answer meeeee

 

**memehwan** _ [7.07 PM] _

oh honey

 

**memehwan** _ [7.07 PM] _

im rlly not the person u should ask abt this stuff

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.07 PM] _

??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.07 PM] _

first ure a dick

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.07 PM] _

but also then who should i ask instead

 

**memehwan** _ [7.07 PM] _

u want to know if theyre dating? ask them

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.08 PM] _

i already tried asking minhyun rlly sneakily but he blew me off

 

**memehwan** _ [7.08 PM] _

well try again

 

**memehwan** _ [7.08 PM] _

or try and talk to jonghyun

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.08 PM] _

why cant u just tell me??

 

**memehwan** _ [7.08 PM] _

bc its not my place to say

 

**memehwan** _ [7.08 PM] _

its not my relationship so its not my business

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.08 PM] _

…

 

**memehwan** _ [7.09 PM] _

plus u can use the chance to also ask them abt daniel

 

**memehwan** _ [7.09 PM] _

its a win win

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.09 PM] _

…….

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.09 PM] _

wait if jonghyun n daniel r friends why would they tell me anything

 

**memehwan** _ [7.09 PM] _

u never know

 

**memehwan** _ [7.09 PM] _

ppl always have their reasons one way or the other

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.09 PM] _

…………………..

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.10 PM] _

alright fine

 

**memehwan** _ [7.10 PM] _

atta boy

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.10 PM] _

ill talk to u another time loser

 

**memehwan** _ [7.10 PM] _

lol cool bye

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.23 PM] _

hey, this is jonghyun right? its seongwoo

 

**wartortle** _ [7.24 PM] _

hi seongwoo! and yes, this is jonghyun. can i help you with anything?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.24 PM] _

um maybe??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.25 PM] _

are u free to like,, meet up and talk abt stuff

 

**wartortle** _ [7.25 PM] _

i’m assuming u want to talk abt daniel.

 

**wartortle** _ [7.25 PM] _

it’s not really my place to say much, but i would advise that you drop by the little get-together at omega phi tonight.

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.26 PM] _

that is,,, rlly suspicious n only vaguely helpful but

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [7.26 PM] _

thanks? mb ill stop by

 

**wartortle** _ [7.26 PM] _

:))

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ ] _

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.14 AM] _

im in a lecture rn but u can text me what happened so i can read it later

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.27 AM] _

HOOOOOO BOY

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.27 AM] _

okay so

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.27 AM] _

im at the omega phi party chillin w some cute guy from one of my first sem classes

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.28 AM] _

when i see you-know-who in the kitchen !!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.28 AM] _

so im debating if i should say hi or not (prob not)

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.28 AM] _

but we make eye contact and he WAves at me like ?? who does tht ?????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.28 AM] _

n im just like playing it cool bc i myself am Very Cool

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.29 AM[ _

and daniel starts walking tOWArds me so im crying on the inside

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.29 AM] _

i was all fine just acting casual pretending nothin weird had happened w us

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.29 AM] _

but some drunk dude had to appear and RUIN the moment

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.29 AM] _

im used to being the asshole drunk dude ??? not having 2 suffer thru someone elses mistakes

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.29 AM] _

but as i was saying

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.30 AM] _

this random guy pops up right as daniel starts coming over to me to say smthn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.30 AM] _

and then he literally just threw up on daniel and left

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.30 AM] _

so obv daniels flannel is ruined right

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.30 AM] _

oh he was wearing flannel btw

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.30 AM] _

it was the yellow and black one tht makes him look like a cute bee or smthn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.31 AM] _

i mean

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.31 AM] _

not cute

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.31 AM] _

ugh whatever

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.31 AM] _

so anyways

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.31 AM] _

well guess what asshole wasnt wearing anything underneath his flannel

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.31 AM] _

thats right

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.31 AM] _

dANiel himself

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.31 AM] _

n since im such a nice person

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.32 AM] _

i offered him some of my own clothes bc u kno my dorms rlly close by

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.32 AM] _

and all of this would be fine if i wasnt gay as shit

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.32 AM] _

but,, since i am

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.32 AM] _

it was TORTUre

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.32 AM] _

like i thought it was bad bc i still have some of his damn clothes in my own closet

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.32 AM] _

but nope

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.32 AM] _

seeing him in my clothes?????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.32 AM] _

AUTOMATIC KNOCK DOWN

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.33 AM] _

god and he looked so nice in it and i had to watch the entire night

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.33 AM] _

hsdkljfds

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.33 AM] _

rest in peace ong seongwoo

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.33 AM] _

he lived a short, gay life of suffering

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.33 AM] _

god bless his poor queer soul

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.34 AM] _

okay um

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.34 AM] _

first of all

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.35 AM] _

stop spamming my phone when im in class jesus christ

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.35 AM] _

when i said u could text me i didnt mean send 50000000 paragraphs of u screaming

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.35 AM] _

second why did u narrate all of tht like some sort of poorly written fanfic

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.36 AM] _

and also

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.36 AM] _

i thought u said u didnt rlly like daniel anymore???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.36 AM] _

i

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.36 AM] _

i never said that

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.36 AM] _

we’re just????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.36 AM] _

we’re on a break rn

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.36 AM] _

…

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.37 AM] _

uh

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.37 AM] _

“friends” dont take a break

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.37 AM] _

that only happens when ure dating

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.37 AM] _

>:((

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.37 AM] _

friends should b able to take breaks too!!!!

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.37 AM] _

friend breaks r what happen when u just stop being friends w someone

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.37 AM] _

and besides

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.38 AM] _

if friends could take breaks im p sure we wouldve had like 50 breaks from each other by now

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.38 AM] _

UM RUDE

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.38 AM] _

its true

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.38 AM] _

“friends” dont fall in love with each other the way u two did

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.38 AM] _

heS NOT IN LOVE WITH ME

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.38 AM] _

besides its not as if u and ur pokemon bf are any better

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.39 AM] _

excuse me?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.39 AM] _

ur pokemon bf

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.39 AM] _

the guy w the awkward laugh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.39 AM] _

u keep saying hes ur friend but i know ure in love w each other

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.39 AM] _

…

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.39 AM] _

im not even going to bother dealing with this right now

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.39 AM] _

listen, the least u can do is try to mend things w daniel

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.40 AM] _

mb

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.40 AM] _

idk i have a lot of thgn\is going on in my life rn

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.40 AM] _

*things

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [8.40 AM] _

i might just wait for it all to settle down before i do anything crazy

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.40 AM] _

whatever works for u

 

**optimus prime** _ [8.40 AM] _

just dont wait so long tht u regret it

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_sewoon_ ** _ ] _

 

**sewoon** _ [5.21 PM] _

(pic attachment)

 

**sewoon** _ [5.21 PM] _

wait dont look at that

 

**sewoon** _ [5.21 PM] _

i didnt mean to send that to u, my bad

 

**sewoon** _ [5.21 PM] _

just ignore it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.23 PM] _

ITS TOO LATE I ALREADY SAW IT WHAT THE HELL

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.23 PM] _

what was that???

 

**sewoon** _ [5.23 PM] _

what was what

 

**sewoon** _ [5.23 PM] _

i have no idea what ure talking abt

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.23 PM] _

u dont get too play innocent!!!

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.24 PM] _

jesus christ

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.24 PM] _

i never thought u were the type to send unsolicited dick pics

 

**sewoon** _ [5.24 PM] _

it wasnt unsolicited

 

**sewoon** _ [5.24 PM] _

also thts not my dick

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.24 PM] _

WHAT

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.24 PM] _

i have… so many questions

 

**sewoon** _ [5.24 PM] _

and i have answers

 

**sewoon** _ [5.24 PM] _

ask away

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.25 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.25 PM] _

whose dick is tht and how did u get a pic of it

 

**sewoon** _ [5.25 PM] _

someone i met at a bar the other week. he sent it to me

 

**sewoon** _ [5.25 PM] _

next

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.25 PM] _

why did u say it was solicited

 

**sewoon** _ [5.25 PM] _

bc i was talking to jaehwan abt it and he asked to see the picture

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.25 PM] _

U WERE TRYING TO SEND SOMEONE ELSES DICK PIC TO JAEHWAN??????

 

**sewoon** _ [5.25 PM] _

yea

 

**sewoon** _ [5.26 PM] _

thts basically what i just said

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.26 PM] _

why would u do that??????

 

**sewoon** _ [5.26 PM] _

why not

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.26 PM] _

who just

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.26 PM] _

who sends their friend dick pics tht they got

 

**sewoon** _ [5.26 PM] _

a surprising amount of ppl

 

**sewoon** _ [5.26 PM] _

also i think this was a one-time occasion

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.26 PM] _

why would jaehwan even want to see it tho???

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.27 PM] _

idk if i want u to know the answer to tht

 

**sewoon** _ [5.27 PM] _

oh

 

**sewoon** _ [5.27 PM] _

he didnt say specifically but

 

**sewoon** _ [5.27 PM] _

i think he was trying to judge if he should be jealous

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.27 PM] _

jealous…. of a strangers dick………..

 

**sewoon** _ [5.27 PM] _

yes

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.28 PM] _

im gonna go scream into my pillow for a sec

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.31 PM] _

okay what the fuck

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.31 PM] _

i feel nauseous

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.31 PM] _

why is jaehwan comparing his dick to random guys tht u meet in bars

 

**sewoon** _ [5.31 PM] _

honestly

 

**sewoon** _ [5.32 PM] _

i think he was feeling a little insecure and needed a security check

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.32 PM] _

um what????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.32 PM] _

why is he. insecure abt his dick

 

**sewoon** _ [5.32 PM] _

prob just bc we havent fucked in a few weeks

 

**sewoon** _ [5.34 PM] _

hello?

 

**sewoon** _ [5.39 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.40 PM] _

fdskbdlsjl

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.40 PM] _

WHAT

 

**sewoon** _ [5.40 PM] _

?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.40 PM] _

are u guys dating????????????

 

**sewoon** _ [5.40 PM] _

not dating just kind of

 

**sewoon** _ [5.41 PM] _

enjoying each others company, i guess

 

**sewoon** _ [5.41 PM] _

i thought u already knew?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.41 PM] _

why would i kno abt ur relationship what the hell

 

**sewoon** _ [5.41 PM] _

idk

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.41 PM] _

oh my god i feel sick

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.41 PM] _

how long have u been like

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.41 PM] _

“”with”” each other

 

**sewoon** _ [5.42 PM] _

almost half a year?

 

**sewoon** _ [5.42 PM] _

around there

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.42 PM] _

WHAT

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.42 PM] _

that long???

 

**sewoon** _ [5.42 PM] _

i guess tht is a decent amount of time

 

**sewoon** _ [5.42 PM] _

huh

 

**sewoon** _ [5.42 PM] _

maybe we should stop

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.42 PM] _

…

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.43 PM] _

whaaaat

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.43 PM] _

what are u saying

 

**sewoon** _ [5.43 PM] _

maybe he and i should stop seeing each other

 

**sewoon** _ [5.43 PM] _

or whatever it is that we’re doing

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.43 PM] _

???????

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.43 PM] _

WHY

 

**sewoon** _ [5.43 PM] _

half a yr is a long time to be w someone that ure not even With

 

**sewoon** _ [5.43 PM] _

seems like a waste

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.44 PM] _

okay but

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.44 PM] _

do u like each other??

 

**sewoon** _ [5.44 PM] _

not sure

 

**sewoon** _ [5.44 PM] _

affection is a complicated unit of measurement

 

**sewoon** _ [5.44 PM] _

we’ll see

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.44 PM] _

um

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [5.44 PM] _

good luck i guess?

 

**sewoon** _ [5.45 PM] _

thanks

 

**sewoon** _ [5.45 PM] _

same to u

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [6.18 PM] _

i cleaned ur sweater. how should i give it back

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.18 PM] _

oh um

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.19 PM] _

im actually in class rn so

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.19 PM] _

would u mind holding onto it a bit longer and i can drop by ur dorm later?

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.19 PM] _

maybe we could grab something to eat afterwards? so we can tlak

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.19 PM] _

*talk

 

**not a furry** _ [6.19 PM] _

idt so

 

**not a furry** _ [6.20 PM] _

actually

 

**not a furry** _ [6.20 PM] _

i think i see ur friend jaehwan rn. ill just have him give it to u

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.20 PM] _

oh

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.20 PM] _

i guess tht works too

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.20 PM]_

thanks

 

**not a furry** _ [6.20 PM] _

yeah

 

**not a furry** _ [6.20 PM] _

thanks again for letting me borrow it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.20 PM] _

yeah sure

 

**not a furry** _ [6.21 PM] _

um

 

**not a furry** _ [6.21 PM] _

bye

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.21 PM] _

bye daniel

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _ and  _ **_memehwan_ ** _ ] _

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.24 PM] _

do u ever want to hold onto smthn but u know u cant and it fucking sucks but u just want to be selfish for once

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.24 PM] _

i know its not fair but i just

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.25 PM] _

i want to keep this tiny part for myself

 

**memehwan** _ [6.29 PM] _

???

 

**memehwan** _ [6.30 PM] _

what are u talking about

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.31 PM] _

him

 

**memehwan** _ [6.31 PM] _

what?

 

**memehwan** _ [6.31 PM] _

u have to explain more in order for me to understand what ure talking abt

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.31 PM] _

euigeon

 

**memehwan** _ [6.31 PM] _

is

 

**memehwan** _ [6.32 PM] _

is tht a name??

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.32 PM] _

i know i cant keep holding onto it but i keep trying

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.32 PM] _

god

 

**memehwan** _ [6.32 PM] _

are u okay???

 

**memehwan** _ [6.32 PM] _

ure freaking me out a little

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.32 PM] _

ill be fine dont worry

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.32 PM] _

i think i just needed to say it out loud

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.33 PM] _

or text it

 

**ong gay-woo** _ [6.33 PM] _

whatever idk

 

**memehwan** _ [6.33 PM] _

uh okay if u say so

 

**memehwan** _ [6.33 PM] _

...

 

**memehwan** _ [6.33 PM] _

i know i cant force u to tell me stuff like minhyun can but. im here if u need me

 

**memehwan** _ [6.33 PM] _

hang in there dude

 

**memehwan** _ [6.33 PM] _

gl w whatever it is tht ure dealing with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY gosh first off,,, i want 2 say thanks to the angels who keep updated w this IDK HOW U DO IT but i lov n appreciate u so much!!!!  
> ((also if u like. ever rec any of my stuff on twt/other sns, i lov u????? wow))  
> BUT IN MORE EXCITING NEWS (i think)  
> [i made a curiouscat so if u wanna ask me questions or just chat then pls pls come talk to me there bc id lov to interact w u guys more!!!!!! also im lonely jdslkbjkd ANYWAYS UM](https://curiouscat.me/6woojin)  
> thank u sm for reading n i hope these updates r worth the wait!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [6.23 PM] _

hyung quick i need a favor

 

**not a furry** _ [6.24 PM] _

ill explain in a sec but i have seongwoos sweater and i told him tht i saw his friend and id have him give it back but i dont even know what his friend looks like what should i do???

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.25 PM] _

Okay um

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.25 PM] _

Who was the friend? Like whats their name

 

**not a furry** _ [6.25 PM] _

jaehwan i think

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.25 PM] _

Alright I think I can handle it

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.25 PM] _

Where are u right now

 

**not a furry** _ [6.26 PM] _

right outside the arts dept building

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.26 PM] _

Stay there Im coming ur way now

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.26 PM] _

In the meantime, u can explain what all of this is about

 

**not a furry** _ [6.26 PM] _

...

 

**not a furry** _ [6.26 PM] _

uhhhh

 

**not a furry** _ [6.26 PM] _

okay um

 

**not a furry** _ [6.26 PM] _

so u kno how i told jonghyun id stop by tht thing at omega phi last night

 

**not a furry** _ [6.27 PM] _

seongwoo may have been there too

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.27 PM] _

……

 

**not a furry** _ [6.27 PM] _

and i. kinda tried to talk to him

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.27 PM] _

Oh dear

 

**not a furry** _ [6.27 PM] _

dude who even says “oh dear” anymore

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.27 PM] _

Stop insulting me and get back to the story

 

**not a furry** _ [6.27 PM] _

right okay um

 

**not a furry** _ [6.27 PM] _

i went over but there was this drunk guy there tht i wasnt rlly paying attention to

 

**not a furry** _ [6.28 PM] _

and he kinda

 

**not a furry** _ [6.28 PM] _

threw up on me

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.28 PM] _

EW

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.28 PM] _

Wait did Seongwoo throw up on u or did the drunk guy

 

**not a furry** _ [6.28 PM] _

the drunk guy obv????

 

**not a furry** _ [6.28 PM] _

ANYWAYS

 

**not a furry** _ [6.28 PM] _

but i didnt rlly hav another shirt? so i was just gonna head back to my room and call it a night

 

**not a furry** _ [6.28 PM] _

but seongwoo kept insisting tht i stay longer, and he told me his room was nearby so hed get me a shirt

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.29 PM] _

Interesting……..

 

**not a furry** _ [6.29 PM] _

so

 

**not a furry** _ [6.29 PM] _

he gave me his sweater and he kept just

 

**not a furry** _ [6.29 PM] _

idk

 

**not a furry** _ [6.29 PM] _

anyways i was going to try to talk to him abt like. whatever was going on w us, u know

 

**not a furry** _ [6.29 PM] _

but he was rlly obviously avoiding me? so like

 

**not a furry** _ [6.29 PM] _

eventually i just gave up and left

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.30 PM] _

Hmm

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.30 PM] _

Maybe

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.30 PM] _

Do you think you should just let it be

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.30 PM] _

?

 

**not a furry** _ [6.30 PM] _

wait wdym??

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.30 PM] _

You and Seongwoo

 

**not a furry** _ [6.30 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [6.30 PM] _

what

 

**not a furry** _ [6.30 PM] _

what exactly are u saying

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.30 PM] _

U know just

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.31 PM] _

I want to support everything u do

 

**not a furry** _ [6.31 PM] _

i sense a but coming

 

**not a furry** _ [6.31 PM] _

im too stressed to even make an ass joke

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.31 PM] _

Hah

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.31 PM] _

But yeah

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.31 PM] _

Maybe you should just move on from the whole drama w Seongwoo ??

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.31 PM] _

As in stop making such an effort to talk to him or reconnect

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.32 PM] _

Uve been doing a lot of things in a short amount of times

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.32 PM] _

It might be in both of ur best interests to just let it go

 

**not a furry** _ [6.32 PM] _

,,

 

**not a furry** _ [6.32 PM] _

uh hold on

 

**not a furry** _ [6.32 PM] _

what do u mean by “let it go”

 

**not a furry** _ [6.32 PM] _

like what exactly is “it”

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.32 PM] _

Like

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.33 PM] _

Your entire relationship? Friendship? Whatever it is

 

**not a furry** _ [6.33 PM] _

…

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.33 PM] _

Im not done

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.33 PM] _

I know u dont want to risk losing it completely uve already told me

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.33 PM] _

But if ure the only one putting urself out there, and if ure putting urself so far out tht ure not rlly urself

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.33 PM] _

I honestly dont think its worth it

 

**not a furry** _ [6.33 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [6.34 PM] _

i mean i kno ure right but like???

 

**not a furry** _ [6.34 PM] _

i just

 

**not a furry** _ [6.34 PM] _

i dont know never mind

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.34 PM] _

Daniel honey please

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.34 PM] _

Just try explaining whatever u can

 

**not a furry** _ [6.34 PM] _

i guess i ??? care abt him a lot more than i thought idk

 

**not a furry** _ [6.35 PM] _

im honestly,, only just thinkin abt it now tbh

 

**not a furry** _ [6.35 PM] _

i

 

**not a furry** _ [6.35 PM] _

i rlly fucking like him

 

**not a furry** _ [6.35 PM] _

a lot

 

**not a furry** _ [6.35 PM] _

and i hate myself for ruining everything

 

**not a furry** _ [6.36 PM] _

i just want to fix it????

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.36 PM] _

,,

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.36 PM] _

One day ull believe me when I say it wasnt ur fault

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.36 PM] _

And sorry but I dont think thts ur choice

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.36 PM] _

One person cant decide how the relationship ends up

 

**not a furry** _ [6.36 PM] _

i mean i kno ure right

 

**not a furry** _ [6.36 PM] _

im

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.38 PM] _

Daniel?

 

**not a furry** _ [6.38 PM] _

how do u know if ure in love with someone

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.38 PM] _

Oh sweetheart

 

**not a furry** _ [6.38 PM] _

hyung please

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.39 PM] _

Sfhdsk this is NOT the type of convo we should be having over text

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.39 PM] _

But

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.39 PM] _

Honestly I think I have a bit of an unpopular opinion ?

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.39 PM] _

I dont think u should stress out too much abt if smthn is considered love or not

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.39 PM] _

If u care abt someone, thts all u need to know. Like even if its just lust or a crush or smthn, if u worry too much abt sorting out ur feelings, u end up losing everything anyways

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.40 PM] _

I say just go with it

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.40 PM] _

Love is overrated anyways

 

**not a furry** _ [6.40 PM] _

thats

 

**not a furry** _ [6.40 PM] _

both rlly comforting and rlly depressing

 

**not a furry** _ [6.40 PM] _

do u rlly believe tht

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.40 PM] _

I dont know

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.41 PM] _

But believing that is easier than not trusting ur emotions

 

**not a furry** _ [6.41 PM] _

,,,,,,

 

**not a furry** _ [6.41 PM] _

i take it back

 

**not a furry** _ [6.41 PM] _

this entire convo is just super depressing tbh

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.41 PM] _

Sorry I didnt mean to bum u out

 

**not a furry** _ [6.41 PM] _

no its okay

 

**not a furry** _ [6.41 PM] _

u didnt bum me out lol

 

**not a furry** _ [6.41 PM] _

thank u hyung

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.42 PM] _

Yeah sure

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.42 PM] _

Sorry tht I cant help more,,

 

**not a furry** _ [6.42 PM] _

no u helped a lot dw

 

**not a furry** _ [6.42 PM] _

i just. have a lot to think abt now

 

**not a furry** _ [6.42 PM] _

annnnyways

 

**not a furry** _ [6.43 PM] _

how close are u to where i am

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.43 PM] _

Im like a min away dw

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [6.43 PM] _

Ill see u super soon okay

 

**not a furry** _ [6.43 PM] _

okay

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ] _

 

**wartortle** _ [7.02 PM] _

hey. i just wanted to let you know that i have seongwoo’s sweater right now and i’m going to make sure that it gets back to him safely, so don’t worry. take care.

 

**not a furry** _ [7.05 PM] _

thank u i rlly owe u one

 

**wartortle** _ [7.05 PM] _

don’t mention it.

 

**wartortle** _ [7.05 PM] _

just hang in there for now.

 

**not a furry** _ [7.06 PM] _

will do, thanks again :’))

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wink meme_ ** _ ] _

 

**wink meme** _ [8.19 PM] _

hey hyung

 

**wink meme** _ [8.19 PM] _

i just. wanted to apologize

 

**wink meme** _ [8.19 PM] _

im rlly sorry hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [8.23 PM] _

whoa what

 

**not a furry** _ [8.23 PM] _

whats going on why are u apologizing

 

**not a furry** _ [8.23 PM] _

were u the one who took my leftovers???

 

**wink meme** _ [8.25 PM] _

what leftovers

 

**wink meme** _ [8.25 PM] _

oh my god no ive never eaten any of ur food tho chill

 

**not a furry** _ [8.26 PM] _

u right my bad

 

**not a furry** _ [8.26 PM] _

so why are u apologizing

 

**wink meme** _ [8.26 PM] _

u kno what

 

**not a furry** _ [8.26 PM] _

no i legit dont know

 

**not a furry** _ [8.26 PM] _

tell me

 

**wink meme** _ [8.26 PM] _

for giving u shitty advice and forcing it down ur throat and basically ruining ur relationship w seongwoo hyung just bc i had my own failure w hy*ob

 

**not a furry** _ [8.27 PM] _

jihoon no

 

**not a furry** _ [8.27 PM] _

ur advice wasnt that bad it just. didnt quite fit me

 

**not a furry** _ [8.27 PM] _

i kno u were trying to help tho

 

**wink meme** _ [8.27 PM] _

even if someone has good intentions, if they did smthn shitty then its still shitty

 

**not a furry** _ [8.27 PM] _

then its a good thing u didnt do anything shitty

 

**not a furry** _ [8.27 PM] _

u didnt “ruin” my relationship w seongwoo or whatever

 

**not a furry** _ [8.28 PM] _

and if it was so easily destroyed by some tiny bits of friendly advice then our relationship wasnt going to last long anyways

 

**not a furry** _ [8.28 PM] _

dont worry abt it okay stuff happens and i dont blame u

 

**wink meme** _ [8.28 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [8.28 PM] _

do u believe me?

 

**wink meme** _ [8.29 PM] _

a little idk

 

**wink meme** _ [8.29 PM] _

im still sorry

 

**not a furry** _ [8.29 PM] _

and i still think u have nothing to apologize for

 

**not a furry** _ [8.29 PM] _

but ill accept ur apology anyways so u can at least feel better bc of tht

 

**wink meme** _ [8.29 PM] _

uh,,,

 

**wink meme** _ [8.29 PM] _

thank,, u??

 

**wink meme** _ [8.30 PM] _

let me know if theres anything u want me to do

 

**not a furry** _ [8.30 PM] _

sounds like a plan stan

 

**wink meme** _ [8.30 PM] _

whos stan

 

**not a furry** _ [8.30 PM] _

thats just a phrase????

 

**wink meme** _ [8.30 PM] _

okay but whos stan

 

**not a furry** _ [8.30 PM] _

oh my god

 

**wink meme** _ [8.31 PM] _

???

 

**not a furry** _ [8.31 PM] _

fdkslshd dont worry abt it

 

**not a furry** _ [8.31 PM] _

ill talk to u later jihoon

 

**wink meme** _ [8.31 PM] _

…

 

**wink meme** _ [8.31 PM] _

ok bye

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_heck yeck hwanwoong_ ** _ ] _

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [4.58 AM] _

hey hey hey i just figured i should check up on u n see how ure doing so how are u

 

**not a furry** _ [4.59 AM] _

im fine

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [4.59 AM] _

do ubt FULLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 

**not a furry** _ [4.59 AM] _

leave me alone :’(

 

**not a furry** _ [4.59 AM] _

whyre u up rn tho

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [4.59 AM] _

i have work, remember

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [4.59 AM] _

why are YOU up

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.00 AM] _

please tell me u just woke up rlly early

 

**not a furry** _ [5.00 AM] _

…

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.00 AM] _

oh my gshduh

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.00 AM] _

have u slept at all since yesterday night

 

**not a furry** _ [5.00 AM] _

um YEAH

 

**not a furry** _ [5.00 AM] _

i took a nap yesterday when i was on the bus to my dorm

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.00 AM] _

thats like a 5 min ride???

 

**not a furry** _ [5.01 AM] _

yeah and it was an awesome 5 min nap

 

**not a furry** _ [5.01 AM] _

B)))

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.01 AM] _

dude no not cool

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.01 AM] _

u need to sleep more okay?? i dont want u passing out again

 

**not a furry** _ [5.01 AM] _

i mean tht wouldnt be too bad tho

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.01 AM] _

what????

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.02 AM] _

explain

 

**not a furry** _ [5.02 AM] _

just

 

**not a furry** _ [5.02 AM] _

itd be nice to have a break u know

 

**not a furry** _ [5.02 AM] _

besides mb seongwoo might visit me

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.02 AM] _

…….

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.02 AM] _

ur kinda-dramatic-self-destructive friend seongwoo

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.02 AM] _

are u sure u want to see him again

 

**not a furry** _ [5.02 AM] _

fuck if i know

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 AM] _

but theres only one way to find out right

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.03 AM] _

i mean i guess??

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.03 AM] _

but u srsly have to take better care of urself dude

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.03 AM] _

please

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 AM] _

ill try

 

**not a furry** _ [5.03 AM] _

sorry for worrying u

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.04 AM] _

id rather u worry me than me not knowing whats going on with u

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.04 AM] _

u kno tht right

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.04 AM] _

dont ever feel like u cant tell me abt this stuff

 

**not a furry** _ [5.04 AM] _

alright thanks

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.04 AM] _

please take care of urself hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [5.04 AM] _

yeah ill try

 

**not a furry** _ [5.04 AM] _

thanks for caring

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [5.05 AM] _

of course

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [8.17 AM] _

hey hyung do u still have some of ur supplies from when u helped me dye my hair

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.19 AM] _

I think so

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.19 AM] _

Why??

 

**not a furry** _ [8.19 AM] _

i think im gonna dye my hair

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.19 AM] _

OH

 

**not a furry** _ [8.19 AM] _

yeah,,

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.19 AM] _

What color? When? Is there a reason why

 

**not a furry** _ [8.20 AM] _

brown, rn, i feel like it/

 

**not a furry** _ [8.20 AM] _

lol

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.20 AM] _

Well alright then

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.20 AM] _

Ill drop by ur dorm soon and help u redye it?

 

**not a furry** _ [8.20 AM] _

awesome thank u so much

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.21 AM] _

Yeah yeah of course :’)

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.21 AM] _

Ill be there soon

 

\--

 

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ,  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ ,  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ , and  _ **_#modelstatus_ ** _ ] _

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.43 AM] _

alright can everyone text their names

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.43 AM] _

im hyunbin

 

**wartortle** _ [10.43 AM] _

jonghyun.

 

**wartortle** _ [10.43 AM] _

“optimus prime” is minhyun.

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.43 AM] _

aw u guys are cute

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.43 AM] _

anyways furry man im guessing ure daniel

 

**not a furry** _ [10.44 AM] _

yeah sorry hi

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.44 AM] _

wait a second

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.44 AM] _

are u kang daniel

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.44 AM] _

the dancer guy with the pink hair??

 

**not a furry** _ [10.44 AM] _

im actually a brunette rn but

 

**not a furry** _ [10.44 AM] _

yeah thats me lol

 

**not a furry** _ [10.44 AM] _

do we know each other?

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.45 AM] _

nah i just

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.45 AM] _

my friend has mentioned u a bunch

 

**not a furry** _ [10.45 AM] _

oh cool

 

**not a furry** _ [10.45 AM] _

only good things i hope

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.45 AM] _

mostly

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.45 AM] _

i mean hes mostly just rlly overdramatic lmao

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.45 AM] _

thats all he ever is tbh

 

**not a furry** _ [10.45 AM] _

haha nice

 

**not a furry** _ [10.46 AM] _

whos ur friend tho

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.46 AM] _

ong seongwoo

 

**not a furry** _ [10.46 AM] _

oh

 

**not a furry** _ [10.46 AM] _

cool

 

**wartortle** _ [10.46 AM] _

um, anyways.

 

**wartortle** _ [10.46 AM] _

when do you all want to get together to review the class notes?

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.47 AM] _

im free any day this week after 4 pm

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.47 AM] _

wbu guys

 

**wartortle** _ [10.47 AM] _

i’m free between 2 and 7 for monday, wednesday, and friday.

 

**wartortle** _ [10.47 AM] _

minhyun is free all day tuesday and wednesday, and he’s free before 5 on friday.

 

**wartortle** _ [10.47 AM] _

daniel?

 

**not a furry** _ [10.47 AM] _

uh idk some of my classes have been rescheduled

 

**not a furry** _ [10.47 AM] _

i think im free this wednesday tho

 

**wartortle** _ [10.48 AM] _

alright, is this wednesday at 4 okay with everyone? we can meet in the library.

 

**#modelstatus** _ [10.48 AM] _

sounds good to me

 

**not a furry** _ [10.48 AM] _

yeah

 

**wartortle** _ [10.48 AM] _

cool, i’ll see you all then and make sure that minhyun knows.

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ] _

 

**wartortle** _ [10.49 AM] _

hey, are u okay? u seemed a little put-off when hyunbin mentioned seongwoo. i know tht u guys aren’t exactly close right now, but did smthn rlly bad happen between u two?

 

**not a furry** _ [10.50 AM] _

its not a big deal dw abt it

 

**not a furry** _ [10.50 AM] _

we’re just. not talking but its whatever

 

**wartortle** _ [10.50 AM] _

is that why you had a whole chain of people to give him his sweater back instead of just giving it yourself?

 

**not a furry** _ [10.50 AM] _

,,

 

**not a furry** _ [10.51 AM] _

yes?

 

**wartortle** _ [10.51 AM] _

ah.

 

**wartortle** _ [10.51 AM] _

are u sure everything’s alright? i’m getting the feeling tht it’s worse than u’re letting on.

 

**not a furry** _ [10.51 AM] _

its srsly not a big deal everythings completely fine

 

**not a furry** _ [10.51 AM] _

like i appreciate ur concern and everything

 

**not a furry** _ [10.51 AM] _

but its just smthn dumb w some guy tht is apparently friends w someone im in a study group with

 

**not a furry** _ [10.51 AM] _

no big deal

 

**wartortle** _ [10.51 AM] _

um.

 

**wartortle** _ [10.52 AM] _

u do realize tht minhyun is also fairly close with seongwoo, right?

 

**not a furry** _ [10.52 AM] _

fuk i totally forgot abt that

 

**not a furry** _ [10.52 AM] _

whoops

 

**wartortle** _ [10.52 AM] _

is that going to be an issue for you?

 

**wartortle** _ [10.52 AM] _

i can help cover for you if you don’t feel comfortable with them in the group.

 

**not a furry** _ [10.53 AM] _

no ill be fine

 

**not a furry** _ [10.53 AM] _

but thanks

 

**wartortle** _ [10.53 AM] _

of course. let me know if you ever change your mind.

 

**not a furry** _ [10.53 AM] _

i will thanks again hyung

 

**wartortle** _ [10.53 AM] _

sure thing. hang in there.

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _ ] _

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.04 PM] _

hey uh hyung

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.04 PM] _

ur hair looks cool when did u dye it

 

**not a furry** _ [12.08 PM] _

this morning lol

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.08 PM] _

oh cool

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.08 PM] _

also um?

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.08 PM] _

jihoon said he already talked to u but like

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.09 PM] _

i wanted to make sure we’re okay

 

**not a furry** _ [12.09 PM] _

wait what of course we are

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.09 PM] _

just

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.09 PM] _

idk

 

**not a furry** _ [12.10 PM] _

hey no i told jihoon and ill tell u

 

**not a furry** _ [12.10 PM] _

dont stress out so much abt all of this stuff, i rlly appreciate all the stuff u guys said to me

 

**not a furry** _ [12.10 PM] _

besides i was the one who asked u guys what to do

 

**not a furry** _ [12.10 PM] _

okay?

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.11 PM] _

i guess idk

 

**not a furry** _ [12.11 PM] _

hey anyways

 

**not a furry** _ [12.11 PM] _

if its cool for me to ask

 

**not a furry** _ [12.11 PM] _

how do u and jihoon even know each other? i asked him before but he never rlly answered

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.11 PM] _

oh

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.11 PM] _

we were both on our high schools soccer teams so we met and dated for a bit

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.11 PM] _

we’re obv just friends now tho

 

**not a furry** _ [12.12 PM] _

wait WHAT

 

**not a furry** _ [12.12 PM] _

u?? and jihoon????? dated???????

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.12 PM] _

yes?

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.12 PM] _

it was only for a couple of months tho

 

**not a furry** _ [12.12 PM] _

“only a couple of months”

 

**not a furry** _ [12.12 PM] _

WHAT

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.13 PM] _

fdskjls i didnt know tht would shock u so much

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.13 PM] _

but yeah we broke it off bc we both knew we were better as friends so

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.13 PM] _

we just worked it out like tht

 

**not a furry** _ [12.13 PM] _

and

 

**not a furry** _ [12.13 PM] _

u were just able to go back to being friends

 

**not a furry** _ [12.13 PM] _

???

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.13 PM] _

ah

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.13 PM] _

i mean

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.14 PM] _

it was a little awkward but we were fine

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.14 PM] _

we got along as friends before and? we got along afterwards idk it worked out after awhile even if it took us a bit

 

**not a furry** _ [12.14 PM] _

interesting

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.14 PM] _

yknow

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.15 PM] _

i know i rlly shouldnt say anything but

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.15 PM] _

if i were u, id still talk to seongwoo hyung

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.15 PM] _

just. put urself completely out there and fuk ur dignity and everything

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.15 PM] _

idk

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.15 PM] _

yolo right

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.16 PM] _

u never know how hes going to react until u actually do smthn i guess

 

**not a furry** _ [12.16 PM] _

i get what ure saying

 

**not a furry** _ [12.16 PM] _

idk we’ll see

 

**not a furry** _ [12.16 PM] _

thanks anyways tho and dont feel bad

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.16 PM] _

:’)

 

**not a furry** _ [12.16 PM] _

take care of urself woojin

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.17 PM] _

same for u hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW its october!!!! ive officially been working on/updating this fic for a couple months now n thts So Wild to me and its even more wild tht u all have been so so kind and supportive?? i hav tons of stuff planned for the future n i rlly hope tht u guys will enjoy them :')  
> also i have a tendency to overshare so if u have questions abt this fic/other stuff please feel free to check out my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/6woojin)!!!!!  
> and as always thank u so so much for reading all the way to here (and just reading in general) and to all of u who have left kudos/bookmark/comments/etc ure so sweet n im so grateful?? thank u so much????


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the v v long wait w/o any warning,, uhh heres some emotional constipation to try to make it up to u angels fjdsljk :')

_[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _and_ **_optimus prime_ ** _]_

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.39 PM]_

hey just so u know

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.39 PM]_

hyunbin and i are in a study group w daniel

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.39 PM]_

and jonghyuns in the group too

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.46 PM]_

okay.

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.46 PM]_

good for u guys.

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.46 PM]_

,,,

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.47 PM]_

are u good

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.47 PM]_

of course

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.47 PM]_

anyways

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.47 PM]_

whats up w u and that jonghyun guy anyways

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.47 PM]_

are u dating or not

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.48 PM]_

SIGH

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.48 PM]_

u cant bottle up ur emotions forever

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.48 PM]_

but also. dude??

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.48 PM]_

oh my god

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.48 PM]_

do u seriously not remember

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.49 PM]_

remember what???????

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.49 PM]_

freshman year

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.49 PM]_

jonghyun did this really cheesy public thing where he brought a bunch of dogs and sang in the courtyard and gave me a promise ring

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.50 PM]_

remember

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.50 PM]_

oh my god that was YOU GUYS

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.50 PM]_

?!

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.50 PM]_

WHAT

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.50 PM]_

seongwoo u teased me about it for a month straight

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.50 PM]_

i tease u abt a lot of things thts not fair

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.51 PM]_

wh at thefuk i thought u were single

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.51 PM]_

are u serious

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.51 PM]_

to be fair he just did one lame thing FRESHMAN YR

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.51 PM]_

tht was a long time ago!!!!

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.51 PM]_

okAY but he also

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.52 PM]_

paid a horse drawn carriage to take me around my classes on the first week of school sophomore yr

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.52 PM]_

do u not remember tht either

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.52 PM]_

wait that was u too

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.53 PM]_

everything weird thts happened on campus has been U TWO HASNT IT

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.53 PM]_

idk abt everything

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.53 PM]_

but admittedly we’ve done some kinda cheesy stuff

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.53 PM]_

hold on a sec

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.53 PM]_

were u guys the ones tht covered the main quad in roses n daisies on ur anniversary

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.53 PM]_

lol

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.53 PM]_

yeah but it was his idea

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.54 PM]_

i told him it was fine if we just did smthn lowkey but he spoils me?? fasldjv

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.54 PM]_

thats disgustingly cute

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.54 PM]_

WHY ARE U GUYS LITERALLY A COUPLE OUT OF A STUPID ROMCOM MOVIE

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.54 PM]_

:))))))

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.54 PM]_

ugh ure lucky hes so soft for u

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.55 PM]_

no one else would put up w how high maintenance and pushy u are

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.55 PM]_

excuse u a lot of ppl would

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.55 PM]_

but even if they wouldnt, i dont think id rlly care

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.55 PM]_

i rlly am lucky

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.55 PM]_

sTOP BEING SO SOFT AND GAY

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.55 PM]_

too late

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.56 PM]_

hey wanna see my lockscreen

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.56 PM]_

what kind of topic change,,,,

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.56 PM]_

but idk sure??

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.56 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.56 PM]_

isnt he cute

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.56 PM]_

oh mgyd o

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.57 PM]_

ure so fucking soft for him holy shit

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.57 PM]_

how did i ever forget tht u guys were dating

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.57 PM]_

honestly i dont even know

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.57 PM]_

but back to the other topic

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.57 PM]_

less cute but more important

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.58 PM]_

are u sure that ure okay? just let me know if ure not and i can figure something out

 

 **ong gay** _[12.58 PM]_

im fine

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.58 PM]_

i just have a lot of stuff going on rn but ill be fine once it all settles down

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[12.58 PM]_

so let it go alright? dont worry abt me

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.59 PM]_

that sounded extremely unconvincing

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.59 PM]_

but,,,,, i kno i cant rlly force u to tell me stuff like this

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.59 PM]_

at least not /all/ the time

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.59 PM]_

but im here if u ever want to talk or anything

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[1.00 PM]_

yeah i know

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[1.00 PM]_

thanks

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _and_ **_pepehwan_ ** _]_

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.13 PM]_

yo dude how r u holdin up

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.13 PM]_

im assuming better now tht ure not IGNORING ME ANYMORE

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.13 PM]_

im still bitter

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.13 PM]_

lmao chill

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.14 PM]_

u act like u havent ignored me over even dumber shit before

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.14 PM]_

u literally only started replying to me again bc i changed my name aND U DIDNT KNO IT WAS ME

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.14 PM]_

idk how u didnt recognize me tho

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.14 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.14 PM]_

aw thanks i havnt seen ur face in awhile boo i missed u

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.15 PM]_

i kno im pretty but focus on mE FLIPPING U OFF

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.15 PM]_

no thanks

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.15 PM]_

fbdksffdjs

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.15 PM]_

fuck u

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.15 PM]_

ill pass

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.15 PM]_

but uh. yeah im fine

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.16 PM]_

everythings chill dude theres no reason for u to stress over me so much alright

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.16 PM]_

calm down

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.16 PM]_

how about NO

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.16 PM]_

ure my bro. my homie. my bromie

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.16 PM]_

BROMIE FJSLDKFJS

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.16 PM]_

hell yea ure my bromie

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.17 PM]_

ure my best fukin bromie and ill be damned if ure going thru stuff n i have no idea

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.17 PM]_

u gotta talk to me abt these things alright

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.17 PM]_

ill

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.17 PM]_

do my best

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.17 PM]_

god ure rlly ur own worst enemy

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.18 PM]_

nah tht will always be u

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.18 PM]_

<33333

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.18 PM]_

oh my god shut up

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.18 PM]_

talk to me if u ever want to alright

 

 **pepehwan** _[3.18 PM]_

im like. never busy honestly

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.18 PM]_

lol good for u

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.18 PM]_

but tahnk u mb someday ill take u up on tht offer

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[3.18 PM]_

*thank

  


\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _and_ **_#modelstatus_ ** _]_

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.41 PM]_

hey i just wanted to check w u but minhyun already told u abt the study group thing, right

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.42 PM]_

yeah dw about it its not a big deal

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.42 PM]_

alright cool

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.42 PM]_

but whats up w u and tht daniel guy?

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.42 PM]_

did u guys hav another falling out

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.43 PM]_

idk if it can be considered a falling out

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.43 PM]_

we’re just givign each other space

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.43 PM]_

*giving fuk

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.43 PM]_

u okay w everything thts going on tho?

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.43 PM]_

of course

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.43 PM]_

…

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.44 PM]_

why are u doubting me

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.44 PM]_

dude

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.44 PM]_

u barely ever make typos in reg convos

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.44 PM]_

and u only correct them when ure stressed as shit

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.44 PM]_

both of which has been happening a lot more often lately

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.45 PM]_

i

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.45 PM]_

how do u even notice shit like this

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.45 PM]_

im an observational guy dont doubt me

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.45 PM]_

are u sure tht ure okay?

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.45 PM]_

i dont want to pry but im worried abt u

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.45 PM]_

its not just u buddy

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.46 PM]_

and im handling it, okay? its all cool

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.46 PM]_

ure gonna die early if u keep stressing out over me like this

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.46 PM]_

at least i wont have to die old and saggy

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.46 PM]_

wow dude

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.46 PM]_

im just saying

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.46 PM]_

theres a silver lining to everything

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.46 PM]_

yeah whatever

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[6.47 PM]_

ill catch u later alright stop worrying abt me

 

 **#modelstatus** _[6.47 PM]_

alright, ill see u around

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _, and_ **_pepehwan_ ** _]_

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.23 PM]_

hey seongwoo

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.23 PM]_

jaehwan and i were talking and we figured we should bring it up with u but

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.23 PM]_

dont u think its abt time tht u change ur username?

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.27 PM]_

uh what

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.27 PM]_

u changed ur display name for daniel. mb u should change it to smthn else

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.27 PM]_

why

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.27 PM]_

i like this name

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.28 PM]_

URE MISSING THE POINT

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.28 PM]_

okay but why cant u change it to another name u like

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.28 PM]_

smthn thts not related to daniel

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.28 PM]_

//why tho//

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.28 PM]_

dude

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.29 PM]_

u keeping ur name would be like keeping ur ig profile pic as a selfie w u and ur ex

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.29 PM]_

when u split ways, u move on and get rid of anything tht u changed for them

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.29 PM]_

…

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.29 PM]_

i dont get it

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.29 PM]_

oh my god

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.30 PM]_

listen its the same concept as when u start dating someone alright

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.30 PM]_

like u slowly adapt to fit the other person into ur life more u kno???

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.30 PM]_

example

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.30 PM]_

its like jaehwan changing his username bc sewoon liked a pepe meme on instagram

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.31 PM]_

or sewoon learning the words to skyfall so he could sing along w jaehwan

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.31 PM]_

fkdsjbkjsdlf

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.31 PM]_

wait thts rlly soft n cute holy shit

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.31 PM]_

nblaidsjfklsjadfklsaj

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.31 PM]_

HOL D ON

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.31 PM]_

are u guys like. actually dating now??

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.31 PM]_

uh

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.31 PM]_

yeah

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.31 PM]_

we had A Talk ystd? and yeah. yeah

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.32 PM]_

ohfosgudhygodh

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.32 PM]_

im surprised ure not freaking out more

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.32 PM]_

i may have freaked out the other day when sewoon told me u guys were a tHING

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.32 PM]_

oh lol

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.32 PM]_

he mentioned smthn abt freaking u out but he didnt say why

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.33 PM]_

im gonna lose my mind

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.33 PM]_

please dont

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.33 PM]_

u need to change ur display name first

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.33 PM]_

also while ure at it change ur dp too. no more pics of rihanna

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.33 PM]_

RIHANNAS MY DAUGHTER AND I LOVE HER

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.33 PM]_

yeah well shes also daniels daughter

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.33 PM]_

so

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.34 PM]_

^^^

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.34 PM]_

u guys suck

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.34 PM]_

stop being so dramatic and just change ur profile romeo

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.34 PM]_

its not tht hard

 

 **ong gay-woo** _[9.34 PM]_

>:(((

 

 _[_ **_ong gay-woo_ ** _changed their name to_ **_hwang minhyun can kiss my ass_ ** _]_

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.35 PM]_

LMAOOOOO

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.35 PM]_

ong seongwoo DONT U DARE

 

 **hwang minhyun can kiss my ass** _[9.35 PM]_

fine fine geez

 

 _[_ **_hwang minhyun can kiss my ass_ ** _changed their name to_ **_calm ur titties_ ** _]_

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.35 PM]_

SEONGWOO

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.36 PM]_

iM WhHEezign fsdubfdjsl

 

 **calm ur titties** _[9.36 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.36 PM]_

DONT LOOK SO SMUG U ASS

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.36 PM]_

im going to shave ur head in ur sleep

 

 **calm ur titties** _[9.36 PM]_

heyyy calm ur titties

 

 **calm ur titties** _[9.37 PM]_

lol

 

 _[_ **_calm ur titties_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_seongweed B))_ ** _]_

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.37 PM]_

PBJFLSKHDKJSDFKLJ

 

 **seongweed B))** _[9.37 PM]_

pretty dank right

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.37 PM]_

im going to tear u apart

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.37 PM]_

its not tht hard to choose an aPPROPRIATE USERNAME

 

 **seongweed B))** _[9.38 PM]_

ugh fine

 

 _[_ **_seongweed B))_ ** _has changed their username to_ **_seongwoo_ ** _]_

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.38 PM]_

:(((((

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.38 PM]_

much better

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.38 PM]_

idk this ones kinda bland

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.38 PM]_

and not rlly seongwoo-ish u feel

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.38 PM]_

…

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.38 PM]_

seongwoo u can change ur name but it cant be too inappropriate

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.39 PM]_

alright

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.39 PM]_

yEA LETS GO

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.39 PM]_

shit actually now tht im thinking abt it i cant rlly come up w anything clever

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.39 PM]_

lmaooooo

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.39 PM]_

just change it to ur fav meme

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.40 PM]_

and end up w smthn like “pepehwan”

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.40 PM]_

no thanks

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.40 PM]_

hey its not like u hav any other ideas

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.40 PM]_

…

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.40 PM]_

minhyun pls tell me u hav smthn

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.40 PM]_

thts minhyun HYUNG

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.41 PM]_

wait a sec ure actually asking the guy who has a fukin transformers name INSTEAD OF ME

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.41 PM]_

oh tru

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.41 PM]_

fuck both of u

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.41 PM]_

hard pass

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.41 PM]_

ill leave tht to sewoon ;))

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.41 PM]_

fblkjdskfd

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.42 PM]_

wow no inappropriate comeback

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.42 PM]_

sewoons rlly made u gone soft

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.42 PM]_

SHUT UP

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.42 PM]_

lol

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.42 PM]_

we should add him

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.42 PM]_

YES DO IT

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.42 PM]_

im gonna murder both of u

 

 _[_ **_optimus prime_ ** _has added_ **_sewoon_ ** _to the group chat]_

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.43 PM]_

:)

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.43 PM]_

BITCH

 

 **sewoon** _[9.43 PM]_

owo whats this

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.43 PM]_

fjldksjkl

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.43 PM]_

LAMOAOOO

 

 **sewoon** _[9.43 PM]_

hey seongwoo, hey minhyun

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.43 PM]_

…

 

 **sewoon** _[9.44 PM]_

hi angel

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.44 PM]_

OHMNYGUODJDDDD

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.44 PM]_

adding u was the best thing ive ever done in my entire life

 

 **sewoon** _[9.44 PM]_

haha thanks

 

 **sewoon** _[9.44 PM]_

whats this abt tho

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.44 PM]_

jaehwan explain

 

 **sewoon** _[9.45 PM]_

…

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.45 PM]_

jaehwan dude whered u go

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.46 PM]_

???

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.46 PM]_

jaehwan

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.46 PM]_

sewoon i think u actually broke him

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.46 PM]_

nfontbrok ne

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.47 PM]_

fjklbjlkdsf

 

 **sewoon** _[9.47 PM]_

lol hi again

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.47 PM]_

hijkds

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.47 PM]_

LOLLLLL

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.47 PM]_

anyways since ur bf isnt coherent rn

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.47 PM]_

he and minhyun have been bugging me abt changing my name but what do u think

 

 **sewoon** _[9.48 PM]_

oh is tht why ure just “seongwoo”

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.48 PM]_

unfortunately

 

 **sewoon** _[9.48 PM]_

well i like it rn. its very direct

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.48 PM]_

HAHAHHAHAHAH

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.48 PM]_

,,,

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.48 PM]_

i shouldve known better than to ask u

 

 **sewoon** _[9.49 PM]_

:’)

 

 **sewoon** _[9.49 PM]_

or u could change it to a meme or smthn

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.49 PM]_

<33333333333

 

 **sewoon** _[9.49 PM]_

like “salt-woo” n then change ur dp to u doing the salt bae thing

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.49 PM]_

JFSLKJDFKKLD

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.49 PM]_

wow

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.49 PM]_

u and jaehwan are truly meant for each other

 

 **sewoon** _[9.49 PM]_

:’)

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.50 PM]_

fjsdoijbkdsdlk

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.50 PM]_

okay moving on from how disgustingly cute u guys r

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.50 PM]_

i refuse to do salt-woo so. what shld my name be

 

 **sewoon** _[9.50 PM]_

:’(

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.50 PM]_

grade a asshole who bottles up his feelings

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.50 PM]_

biiiit chhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.50 PM]_

am i wrong tho

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.51 PM]_

YOU TELL HIM

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.51 PM]_

nah im done

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.51 PM]_

just keep ur name like this

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.51 PM]_

nah thts too boring

 

 **sewoon** _[9.51 PM]_

oh i have an idea

 

 **sewoon** _[9.51 PM]_

one sec

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_seongwoo_ ** _and_ **_sewoon_ ** _]_

 

 **sewoon** _[9.53 PM]_

(link attachment)

 

 **sewoon** _[9.53 PM]_

and for your dp

 

 **sewoon** _[9.53 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **sewoon** _[9.53 PM]_

what do u think

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.54 PM]_

JFSLDJKS OHGMNY DODD

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.54 PM]_

hell yeah im gonna change it rn

 

 **seongwoo** _[9.54 PM]_

thank u ure a genius

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_seongwoo_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_pepehwan_ ** _, and_ **_sewoon_ ** _]_

 

 **sewoon** _[9.54 PM]_

my work here is done

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.54 PM]_

WAIT WHATD U DO

 

 **sewoon** _[9.54 PM]_

:)

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.54 PM]_

TELL ME

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.54 PM]_

prob smthn awful calm down

 

 _[_ **_seongwoo_ ** _changed their name to_ **_according to all kno_ ** _]_

 

 **according to all kno** _[9.55 PM]_

<33333

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.55 PM]_

wait i dont get it

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.55 PM]_

OnngydoDHDSH

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.55 PM]_

hyung look at his icon

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.55 PM]_

its

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.55 PM]_

wait a second

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.56 PM]_

shflkdjskjbl

 

 **according to all kno** _[9.56 PM]_

theres a 20 character name limit bUT i fit in more of the quote in my desc!!!!

 

 **according to all kno** _[9.56 PM]_

actually ill just continue it right here

 

 **sewoon** _[9.56 PM]_

ive created a monster

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.56 PM]_

SEONGWOO DONT

 

 **according to all kno** _[9.57 PM]_

-wn laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. the bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees dont care what humans think is impossible.

 

 **pepehwan** _[9.58 PM]_

OHM Y GOD

 

 **according to all kno** _[9.58 PM]_

yellow, black. yellow, black. yellow, black. yellow, black.

 

 **according to all kno** _[9.58 PM]_

ooh, black and yellow! lets shake it up a little.

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.59 PM]_

IM GOING TO CUT UR DICK OFF IF U DONT STOP

 

 **according to all kno** _[9.59 PM]_

hey thts mean what did my dick ever do to u

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.00 PM]_

URE THE DICK

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.00 PM]_

shfkdlsjbklds

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.00 PM]_

i wonder if anyone else is gonna question the username change

 

 **according to all kno** _[10.00 PM]_

lol

 

 **sewoon** _[10.00 PM]_

idk, i think this suits u

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.00 PM]_

hAHA

 

 **according to all kno** _[10.01 PM]_

i cant even tell if i should b offended or not,,

 

 **sewoon** _[10.01 PM]_

:)

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.01 PM]_

this convos a fukin trainwreck and i love it

 

 **according to all kno** _[10.01 PM]_

fuck u jaehwan

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.01 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.01 PM]_

keep ur crusty memes to urself

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.02 PM]_

tHEYRE NOT CRUSTY

 

 **sewoon** _[10.02 PM]_

theyre,,,, a lil crusty

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.02 PM]_

NOT U TOO

 

 **according to all kno** _[10.02 PM]_

the betrayal is real lmao

 

 **according to all kno** _[10.02 PM]_

anyways this has been fun but i got shit to work on so ill talk to u all later

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.03 PM]_

alright fine work hard

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.03 PM]_

later nerd

 

 **according to all kno** _[10.03 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **sewoon** _[10.03 PM]_

nice.

 

 **sewoon** _[10.07 PM]_

also has seongwoo figured out tht hes literally in love w daniel yet

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.08 PM]_

nO

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.08 PM]_

AND DONT TALK ABT THAT STUFF WHEN HES STILL IN THE GC

 

 **sewoon** _[10.08 PM]_

oh my bad

 

 **sewoon** _[10.08 PM]_

so why hasnt he figured it out?

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.08 PM]_

WE’RE STILL IN THE GROUP CHAT

 

 **sewoon** _[10.08 PM]_

oh

 

 **sewoon** _[10.09 PM]_

how do u not send stuff in this group chat

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.09 PM]_

lolll

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.10 PM]_

(video attachment)

 

 **sewoon** _[10.10 PM]_

wait why does my phone screen look different than urs

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.10 PM]_

oh mnyg o d

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.10 PM]_

ill just start a new gc hold on dw abt it

 

 **sewoon** _[10.10 PM]_

:))

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.10 PM]_

sewoon i thought u were pretty good w technology tho?

 

 **sewoon** _[10.11 PM]_

what

 

 **sewoon** _[10.11 PM]_

i have no idea what ure talking abt

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.11 PM]_

just ystd u helped jonghyun reset some hacks on his phone or whatever

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.11 PM]_

how do u not know how to text in a separate gc

 

 **sewoon** _[10.11 PM]_

:))))))

 

 **sewoon** _[10.11 PM]_

im just glad i have such a nice bf whos willing to do stuff like this for me~~

 

 **sewoon** _[10.12 PM]_

cough /seongwoo

 

 **sewoon** _[10.12 PM]_

its rlly nice to talk everything out and be honest

 

 **sewoon** _[10.12 PM]_

everything turns out better tht way, right minhyun?

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.12 PM]_

ah

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.12 PM]_

yes, honesty and communication are key

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.12 PM]_

:)))))))))

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.13 PM]_

i started the other gc did u guys get the msg i sent there

 

 **pepehwan** _[10.13 PM]_

also whatd i miss

 

 **sewoon** _[10.13 PM]_

nothing much :))

 

 **according to all kno** _[10.57 PM]_

sewoon and minhyun

 

 **according to all kno** _[10.57 PM]_

fuck both of u jes uS CHRIs t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjdks okay so i got rlly busy w school and life and things bUT im gonna try to go back to posting around once a week!! im rlly sorry again for making u all wait so long (esp w/o giving anyone a heads up or proper explanation) but im so so grateful for everyones kindness, support, and well wishes. u all mean the world to me and im going to work hard so tht i dont let u guys down any more!!!!!!!! i lov u all so so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyones Concerned (what else is new)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hrghrhh sorry for disappearing again,, i signed up for Way Too Many fic fests n exchanges n things so ive been busy w those but hopefully ill get it together soon dsjkdl ANYW A YS I LOV U ALL SO SO MUCH WOW every kudos n bookmark n comment makes my day!!!!!!!!!!!

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ] _

 

**not a furry** _ [8.19 AM] _

im going 2 fuckin g throw myself out of this dAMN window

 

**not a furry** _ [8.19 AM] _

actually wait no tht sounds too scary can u just push me out

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.32 AM] _

Hi sorry I just got out of a lab but

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.32 AM] _

Daniel WHAT

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.32 AM] _

Are you okay??

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.32 AM] _

Whats going on????

 

**not a furry** _ [8.34 AM] _

lol hi

 

**not a furry** _ [8.34 AM] _

none of this math makes any sense

 

**not a furry** _ [8.35 AM] _

u kno what

 

**not a furry** _ [8.35 AM] _

fuck it im just not going to turn this in anyways and hope for the best

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.36 AM] _

...

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.36 AM] _

Daniel what exactly are u talking about

 

**not a furry** _ [8.36 AM] _

my take home math test

 

**not a furry** _ [8.36 AM] _

i thought it was confusing earlier when i was in class but somehow it got worse

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.37 AM] _

Daniel.

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.37 AM] _

You asked me to push you out of a window

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.37 AM] _

Because of a math test

 

**not a furry** _ [8.37 AM] _

,,,

 

**not a furry** _ [8.37 AM] _

yes?

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.38 AM] _

Are you kidding me

 

**not a furry** _ [8.38 AM] _

lol no why

 

**not a furry** _ [8.38 AM] _

wait r u actually gonna take me up on tht

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.38 AM] _

Obviously not

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.39 AM] _

Don’t fucking say things like that

 

**not a furry** _ [8.39 AM] _

oh whoa chill

 

**not a furry** _ [8.39 AM] _

it was just supposed 2 be a joke, sorry

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.39 AM] _

Daniel Im really worried about you, nows not the time to make jokes like that

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.40 AM] _

Even normally you shouldn’t say those things

 

**not a furry** _ [8.40 AM] _

alright fine fine i got u sorry

 

**not a furry** _ [8.40 AM] _

ill avoid windows too if thtll make u happy

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.40 AM] _

You know thats not what I meant

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.40 AM] _

(But yes please do)

 

**not a furry** _ [8.41 AM] _

i dont get why ure worrying over me so much tho

 

**not a furry** _ [8.41 AM] _

i stress u out enough just by like. existing

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.41 AM] _

Daniel you kno thts not true

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.41 AM] _

Right??

 

**not a furry** _ [8.41 AM] _

i mean idk

 

**not a furry** _ [8.42 AM] _

im always freaking u out and making u worried

 

**not a furry** _ [8.42 AM] _

u shldnt be weighed down so much by me

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.42 AM] _

Daniel

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.42 AM] _

First I know for a fact u dont have class rn so Im heading over to ur dorm

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.42 AM] _

Meanwhile Im your friend and I love you

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.42 AM] _

Id love you regardless of how shitty of a person you are or how horrible you make me feel

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.43 AM] _

Ure like my little brother, okay

 

**not a furry** _ [8.43 AM] _

but

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.43 AM] _

No let me finish

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.43 AM] _

And Id rather care abt you than not know whats going on in ur life

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.43 AM] _

Besides, u kno how parents r like “Im gonna worry abt u no matter what”? Yeah thats me

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.44 AM] _

And Im so fucking grateful that you exist and that I get to know you

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.44 AM] _

One last thing

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.44 AM] _

Everyones always complaining about burdens and shit but honestly

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.44 AM] _

Who cares if ure a burden to someone

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.45 AM] _

If theyre not willing to carry a bit of ur weight from time to time then theyre not a good friend

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.45 AM] _

There isnt a single person out there who can handle all of their own issues alone 100% of the time

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.46 AM] _

It doesnt even matter if they help u and u help them later

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.46 AM] _

Relationships wont always be a perfect match of equal issues and burdens and whatever

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.46 AM] _

Yeah its a little rough to support you sometimes but thats bc Im human and Im imperfect

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.47 AM] _

And yeah in a perfect world u wouldnt need support to begin with

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.47 AM] _

But this is the reality we’re stuck in and Im glad that at least Im stuck here with u

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.47 AM] _

Bc burden or not, worrisome or not, ure so important to me

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.48 AM] _

Youre my friend and youre basically my brother alright

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.48 AM] _

Now come down and let me in, its kinda cold out and I brought you brownies

 

**not a furry** _ [8.48 AM] _

coming

 

**not a furry** _ [8.49 AM] _

and thank you hyung

 

**not a furry** _ [8.49 AM] _

i mean it

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.49 AM] _

Dont doubt urself so much Daniel

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.50 AM] _

There arent enough people in the world to give u all the love u deserve, so u gotta give urself some

 

**not a furry** _ [8.50 AM] _

:’)

 

**not a furry** _ [8.50 AM] _

coming out of the elevator to u rn

 

**not a furry** _ [8.50 AM] _

love u hyung

 

**jisung!!!!!** _ [8.50 AM] _

Love u too kiddo

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _ ] _

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.42 AM] _

hey uh this is kind of a random question and its kind of weird and super personal but

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.42 AM] _

how do u know if ure dating someone

 

**not a furry** _ [11.58 AM] _

um what

 

**not a furry** _ [11.58 AM] _

how would u NOT know

 

**not a furry** _ [11.58 AM] _

???

 

**not a furry** _ [11.58 AM] _

not trying 2 b mean but literally how

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.01 PM] _

well okay

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.01 PM] _

i have this friend and i thought we’ve just been hanging out but like

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.01 PM] _

someone said we’ve been dating this entire time???

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.02 PM] _

but neither of us ever asked each other out

 

**not a furry** _ [12.02 PM] _

are u sure??

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.02 PM] _

like 10% sure

 

**not a furry** _ [12.03 PM] _

WOOJIN THATS SO LOW WHAT THE FUCK

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.03 PM] _

im not sUPER SURE okay

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.03 PM] _

like we’ve asked e/o 2 hang out but not specifically as a date

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.03 PM] _

at least i dont think?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.04 PM] _

W O O J I N

 

**not a furry** _ [12.04 PM] _

ooohhohhohohh myg odhohd

 

**not a furry** _ [12.04 PM] _

i dont even know what to tell u

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.04 PM] _

but how am i supposed 2 kno if we’re actually dating rn or not????

 

**not a furry** _ [12.04 PM] _

honestly?

 

**not a furry** _ [12.05 PM] _

just have an honest talk w him. if u like him or not, tell him and just admit tht u dont know if uve been dating

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.05 PM] _

but

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.05 PM] _

thatd b so fucking awkward

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

yeah sucks to suck

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

but its always easiest if u just get all open and awkward w ur feelings as soon as u can

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.06 PM] _

...

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

yea yea yea i kno im not one to talk

 

**not a furry** _ [12.06 PM] _

but still

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.07 PM] _

alright

 

**crack snaggle pop** _ [12.07 PM] _

ill think abt it

 

**not a furry** _ [12.07 PM] _

atta boy

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_heck yeck hwanwoong_ ** _ ] _

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [2.41 PM] _

alright hey i was thinking abt u and ur not-bf and i came up w a thrilling solution to ur constant miscommunication issues

 

**not a furry** _ [2.56 PM] _

…

 

**not a furry** _ [2.56 PM] _

how offended should i be by what u just said

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [2.58 PM] _

nOT AT ALL

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [2.58 PM] _

listen i got a plan. its simple and a lil dumb but it just might work

 

**not a furry** _ [2.59 PM] _

………

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [2.59 PM] _

are u ready??

 

**not a furry** _ [2.59 PM] _

i dont think i ever will be

 

**not a furry** _ [2.59 PM] _

hit me

 

**not a furry** _ [3.00 PM] _

im listening?

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.03 PM] _

alright we get u and seongwoo at another omega phi thing together. lock u 2 in a closet or some shit we’re ure literally forced to talk 2 each other and inevitably clear up all of the emo lies uve been telling urselves and each other!!!!!

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.04 PM] _

vOILA

 

**not a furry** _ [3.06 PM] _

yeah what the fuck no

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.06 PM] _

wait what why not

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.06 PM] _

whats wrong w my plan??

 

**not a furry** _ [3.06 PM] _

alright gimme a sec

 

**not a furry** _ [3.09 PM] _

first of all theres no way seongwoo would willingly go to an omega phi thing since he knows im friends w tht crowd. second hed prob keep a 10 mile radius away from me at all times. n hed prob fukin knock the door down w his head instead of talk 2 me??

 

**not a furry** _ [3.09 PM] _

also dude im not gonna willingly get locked into some dusty ass closet w him????

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.09 PM] _

it could be a bedroom instead if ud prefer that…?

 

**not a furry** _ [3.09 PM] _

dude.

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.10 PM] _

alright yeah i hear u sorry

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.10 PM] _

i just wish there was smthn i could do to help, u kno?

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.10 PM] _

i feel rlly bad for u and i hate knowing how much this is messin w u

 

**not a furry** _ [3.10 PM] _

mm

 

**not a furry** _ [3.11 PM] _

but hey as sappy as it is

 

**not a furry** _ [3.11 PM] _

u, as my friend, being supportive n stuff? thts good enough

 

**not a furry** _ [3.11 PM] _

so thanks for that

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.11 PM] _

dude of course

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.11 PM] _

good luck, alright

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.12 PM] _

let me know if u ever need anything from me

 

**not a furry** _ [3.12 PM] _

yeah i will

 

**not a furry** _ [3.12 PM] _

and thanks i appreciate it

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.12 PM] _

even if its not related to The Guy, feel free to lmk okay

 

**not a furry** _ [3.12 PM] _

yeah i hear u

 

**not a furry** _ [3.12 PM] _

thanks again

 

**not a furry** _ [3.13 PM] _

:’)

 

**heck yeck hwanwoong** _ [3.13 PM] _

yeah man i got u!!

 

\--

 

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ ,  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ ,  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ , and  _ **_#modelstatus_ ** _ ] _

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.08 PM] _

yo do any of u understand what the prof is saying rn

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.08 PM] _

i can see his mouth moving but all i hear is gibberish

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.08 PM] _

lmao

 

**not a furry** _ [5.09 PM] _

how are u able to text in the front row and not get caught

 

**not a furry** _ [5.09 PM] _

but yeah im with u, i have no clue whats going on

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.09 PM] _

lol nice looks like we’re in this together

 

**not a furry** _ [5.09 PM] _

true

 

**not a furry** _ [5.10 PM] _

it looks like jonghyun understands everything tho

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.10 PM] _

well

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.10 PM] _

hes writing stuff down, but does he actually UNDERSTAND tho

 

**not a furry** _ [5.10 PM] _

hm good point

 

**not a furry** _ [5.10 PM] _

but knowing him he prob does tho

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.11 PM] _

lmao u right

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.11 PM] _

honestly its only a matter of time before he asks a question and starts the prof on a 20 min long tangent lmao

 

**not a furry** _ [5.11 PM] _

if we should be so lucky,,

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.17 PM] _

hey what exactly is going on?

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.17 PM] _

ayy minhyun

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.17 PM] _

u kno how we’re all in the same class right

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.18 PM] _

prof is lecturing rn and making absolutely no sense but we think ur bf actually understands this nonsense

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.18 PM] _

yeah i wouldnt be surprised :’)

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.18 PM] _

w o w you guys r disgustingly cute

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.18 PM] _

fdjskldjf

 

**not a furry** _ [5.24 PM] _

hyunbin u were right

 

**not a furry** _ [5.24 PM] _

this is when the tangent starts

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.25 PM] _

lmao yessss

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.25 PM] _

??

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.25 PM] _

oh lol

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.26 PM] _

jonghyun asks a lot of kinda-off-topic questions tht make the prof talk abt random bs for like an hr and he just asked one of those questions

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.27 PM] _

he does this like every class btw lmaooo

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.27 PM] _

um what

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.27 PM] _

…

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.27 PM] _

are they genuine questions??

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.28 PM] _

uh idk its hard to tell

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.28 PM] _

i dont understand what hes sayin most of the time tbh

**optimus prime** _ [5.28 PM] _

…….

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.28 PM] _

daniel what do u think

 

**not a furry** _ [5.29 PM] _

wait what

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.29 PM] _

does mr smarty pants know what hes doing when he sidetracks the prof or is he actually asking genuinely weird ass questions

 

**not a furry** _ [5.29 PM] _

oh haha

 

**not a furry** _ [5.29 PM] _

honestly i wouldnt be surprised either way

 

**not a furry** _ [5.30 PM] _

actually

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.30 PM] _

???

 

**not a furry** _ [5.31 PM] _

he prob started out just asking questions but he keeps doing it so the rest of us poor souls can survive each class

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.31 PM] _

u kno what yeah

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.31 PM] _

i believe that

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.31 PM] _

classic jonghyun

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.31 PM] _

come for the grades, stay for the friends

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.31 PM] _

lol

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.33 PM] _

oh actually minhyun

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.33 PM] _

when did u say tht u have this class?

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.36 PM] _

hmm are u asking for the day or the time

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.36 PM] _

oh

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.36 PM] _

i meant time but day would prob b helpful too lmao

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.36 PM] _

so both haha

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.37 PM] _

i have it tmrw

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.37 PM] _

from 1 to 3:20

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.37 PM] _

oh yikes thats a long ass class

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.37 PM] _

mhm but its great for taking naps in

 

**not a furry** _ [5.37 PM] _

lol nice

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.38 PM] _

yo but i cant even afford to sleep in this class

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.38 PM] _

id be even more confused than i already am lmao

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.38 PM] _

u say this even though ure texting in the middle of a lecture rn

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.38 PM] _

wo ww w w www w w

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.38 PM] _

hey dont judge

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.38 PM] _

mr sleeping beauty

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.38 PM] _

alright u got me there

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.39 PM] _

if u stayed awake in class ud prob understand stuff tho

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.39 PM] _

but me? awake and yet im still confused

 

**not a furry** _ [5.39 PM] _

mood

 

**not a furry** _ [5.39 PM] _

jesus take the wheel

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.39 PM] _

jesus already took the wheel and hes a shitty driver

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.39 PM] _

hYU NBI N

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.39 PM] _

hey i gotta blame someone for all of my failing grades!!!!!

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.40 PM] _

mb just blame urself instead

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.40 PM] _

at least then its well deserved

 

**not a furry** _ [5.40 PM] _

oh wow okay yikes

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.40 PM] _

im gonna fukin block u minhyun

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.40 PM] _

try me bitch

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.41 PM] _

we both know im too fun to talk to and ud get bored without me

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.41 PM] _

:))

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.41 PM] _

fuck u ive got daniel

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.41 PM] _

and jonghyun if he ever stops asking questions and just CHECKS HIS PHONE

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.41 PM] _

mmm u rlly think hes gonna pick u over me tho

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.41 PM] _

:)))))))))))))

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.41 PM] _

youre the

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.42 PM] _

W O R S T

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.42 PM] _

daniel help me gang up on him

 

**not a furry** _ [5.42 PM] _

u hh hh h h h h hh h

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.42 PM] _

cMON we dont need minhyun

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.42 PM] _

how do u fukin remove someone from a gc

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.42 PM] _

boy ure dumb as fuck lmao

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.42 PM] _

jk i dont know how to either haha

 

**not a furry** _ [5.43 PM] _

i think it can only be done by whoever created the gc?

 

**not a furry** _ [5.43 PM] _

im not super sure though

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.43 PM] _

hhhfdkj

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.43 PM] _

well who created the gc

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.43 PM] _

did /i/ create the gc??

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.43 PM] _

dude just scroll up to double check if u rlly gotta

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.43 PM] _

nah im too lazy

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.44 PM] _

alright minhyun u can stay for now

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.44 PM] _

wow i feel so lucky

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.44 PM] _

u shld lmao

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.44 PM] _

why tf isnt jonghyun reading these msgs tho, i can see his phone sitting out on his desk rn

 

**not a furry** _ [5.45 PM] _

he prob has his phone on do not disturb during class so he doesnt get distracted by troublemakers

 

**not a furry** _ [5.45 PM] _

lol

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.45 PM] _

true

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.45 PM] _

he could also be in the Jonghyun Zone

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.45 PM] _

the WHAT

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.46 PM] _

when hes really concentrating on something, he gets into this super intense headspace where he’s so focused that he kinda zones out from everything else

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.46 PM] _

its like way more intense than anything ive ever seen with anyone else

 

**optimus prime** _ [5.47 PM] _

it happens a lot with schoolwork, but i’ve seen him go into the Jonghyun Zone when watching things or working on other stuff lol

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.47 PM] _

yo WHAT

 

**#modelstatus** _ [5.47 PM] _

jonghyuns the biggest nerd ever, confirmed

 

**not a furry** _ [5.47 PM] _

tru

 

**wartortle** _ [6.05 PM] _

HEY!

 

**optimus prime** _ [6.09 PM] _

lmaooo dont take it personally, ure a cute nerd

 

**#modelstatus** _ [6.11 PM] _

gross

 

\--

 

_ [PRIVATE CHAT between  _ **_not a furry_ ** _ and  _ **_according to all kno_ ** _ ] _

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.34 AM] _

dnaielll lejtlrsmmeet

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.35 AM] _

pla eas i ahvent seen you in soo glon i m iss u cna we talk lik ewe used 2

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.39 AM] _

i sitl lveeu

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.39 AM] _

so fuckihgn mhcu

 

**not a furry** _ [1.48 AM] _

i cant tell what ure trying to say

 

**not a furry** _ [1.52 AM] _

hyung???

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.54 AM] _

i wannntt os eee yuo

 

**not a furry** _ [1.54 AM] _

you

 

**not a furry** _ [1.54 AM] _

you want to see me?

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.55 AM] _

ys e

 

**not a furry** _ [1.55 AM] _

i dont think u should

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.55 AM] _

p lea es

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.55 AM] _

euigeo on nnnbnnn

 

**not a furry** _ [1.55 AM] _

...

 

**not a furry** _ [1.57 AM] _

not when ure drunk, hyung

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.57 AM] _

imgnnoot dru bk

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.57 AM] _

but oka ttt uhjm

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.57 AM] _

tormwjw??/?dk

 

**not a furry** _ [1.57 AM] _

tomorrow, sure

 

**not a furry** _ [1.58 AM] _

as long as ure not too hungover

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.58 AM] _

nev rereer re

 

**not a furry** _ [1.58 AM] _

go rest soon

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.58 AM] _

wel l

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.58 AM] _

a s

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.59 AM] _

yuoo wsih

 

**not a furry** _ [1.59 AM] _

whatever u say

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.59 AM] _

ijeysssshsjedkld

 

**not a furry** _ [1.59 AM] _

dont forget, okay?

 

**according to all kno** _ [1.59 AM] _

of cournb e nottt

 

**according to all kno** _ [2.00 AM] _

ill seeu tmrohn ow !11!!nqw

 

**according to all kno** _ [2.00 AM] _

geh tslepe so ure no t tierd when is eee yu

 

**not a furry** _ [2.00 AM] _

ill try.

 

**not a furry** _ [2.00 AM] _

goodnight hyung

 

**according to all kno** _ [2.01 AM] _

g odidnhgith eugi geon

**Author's Note:**

> lov u sm for reading this!!! i rlly rlly hope u enjoyed this at least a lil :'))  
> any kudos/bookmarks r super appreciated n when yall leave comments my heart!! goes!!!! aaaah!!!!!!!!


End file.
